El orgullo de una Gryffindor
by Joke
Summary: Hermione escucha una conversación entre Zabinni y Malfoy en la que no sale nada bien parada y determina vengarse. Como mujer que es, decide conquistarle para destrozar su corazón. ¿Conseguirá controlar el juego, o el juego la controlará a ella? DM&HG
1. Orgullo herido

_El fic está situado en una realidad alternativa. Voldemort ha sido derrotado por Dumbledore, y los alumnos vuelven a su séptimo curso, con total normalidad._

**EL DE CUANDO UNA SERPIENTE ALBINA COMETIÓ EL ERROR DE HERIR EL ORGULLO DE HERMIONE JANE GRANGER**

Aquel año, Hermione hervía en excitación por comenzar el curso en Hogwarts. Sería su último año en el colegio, y estaba segura de que aquel año, como otros tantos, estaría en el cuadro de honor del colegio. No obstante, su ambición iba más allá. Quería ser la mejor de la clase, la mejor del colegio, para poder dedicarse a ser aurora. Sabía que aquel año había mucha competencia, y maldecía su suerte por tener que compartir curso con todos aquellos alumnos, que querían hacer la misma especialidad que ella.

Bufó levemente cuando escuchó a un grupito de alumnas de un curso menos, riendo como adolescentes hormonadas mientras leían la sección de Corazón de bruja del mes "¿Es el tú brujo ideal? Descúbrelo en 20 preguntas".

¿Cómo podían perder su tiempo en nimiedades como aquellas. Endureció su gesto cuando vio a Draco Malfoy caminando por el andén de la estación. Siempre tan creído, tan orgulloso, con el pecho tan inflado que cualquiera diría que le había rellenado de helio. Guiñó un ojo al grupito de chicas que Hermione terminaba de ver, y sus risitas se incrementaron por cinco.

Resopló con desaprobación, y se dirigió a un manchurrón de color pelirrojo que le hacía señales cerca de uno de los compartimentos del tren.

-Hola Hermione,-saludó un feliz Ron cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca como para que la chica le oyera-. ¿Qué tal tu verano?

-No puedo quejarse, supongo,-dijo la chica mientras sonrió abiertamente al pequeño de los Weasley-. ¿Dónde están Harry y Ginny?

-Preferiría no saberlo,-confesó el chico mientras rodaba los ojos-. Desde que se formaron oficialmente como pareja se pasan el día juntos. Casi no tengo tiempo para hablarle a Harry de mis intimidades,-continuó en tono de queja-.

-¿Intimidades?, ¿te refieres a que has vuelto con Lavender?,-preguntó Hermione, aterrorizada por la posibilidad de aquella incómoda situación en la que su amigo se fusionaba con Lavender como si se tratasen de un solo ser unido por la lengua, volviese a repetirse en aquel curso-.

-No, no. Eso es cosa del pasado,-dijo el chico, muy serio-. Ahora estoy centrado en mi carrera profesional de Quidditch,-continuó con tono serio-.

Hermione le escrutó levemente, pensando si su amigo le hablaba en serio, o le estaba tomando el pelo de la peor de las maneras. Porque, admitámoslo, Ron era bueno en Quidditch, pero en el momento en que sentía los ojos del público sobre él, se convertía en la persona más patosa sobre la faz de la tierra. Todo se caía de sus manos, como si estuviera untado en aceite de oliva. Y un guardián, no puede permitirse tal cosa. Al menos, si quiere ser un buen guardián.

-¿Ca…carrera profesional?,-consiguió decir, a duras penas-.

-Claro que sí. ¿Has visto lo bueno que soy como guardián? Lavender siempre me lo está recordando.

-¿Y te fías de una chica que mira sus posos de té en vez de degustarlo? Por favor, Ronald. Se realista. No todo el mundo puede…

-¿Te refieres a Vicky?,-le cortó el pelirrojo, en tono ufano y de manera seca, mientras la mataba lentamente con la mirada. Puro rencor en sus ojos color marrón-.

-No le llames así,-dijo la chica, empezando a mosquearse con su amigo. ¿Por qué demonios no podía olvidarse de Viktor? Ni siquieras estaba pensando en él, pero el pelirrojo no podía evitar la ocasión para restregarle el hecho de que lo habían dejado catastróficamente, después de haberlo vuelto a intentar unos escasos meses tras la caída de Voldemort-.

-¿Por qué? Ni siquiera creo que me entienda cuando hablo con él. Así que no creo que se sienta ofendido,-resopló, cruzándose de brazos-.

-Vete al infierno, Ronald Weasley,-le contestó ella, largándose del lugar con prisas-.

Sabía que en una media hora el enfado se le pasaría. Su relación con Ron era así. Enfado tras enfado y reconciliación tras reconciliación, sin necesidad de que ninguno de los dos llegase a pedir disculpas realmente.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts ambos chicos había olvidado ya el enfrentamiento que habían tenido en la estación.

Harry y Ginny habían llegado poco después, acompañados de Ron, y se habían metido en el mismo compartimiento que la castaña. Después de un par de minutos de miradas asesinas, el enfado se esfumó tan pronto como había llegado.

Hermione respiró hondo al entrar en su Sala Común. Llevaban a penas una semana de clases, pero siendo aquel su último curso, necesitaba concentrarse al máximo para conseguir las mejores puntuaciones en los EXTASIS.

No obstante, sus compañeros de Casa no la ayudaban mucho. Ron, Ginny y Harry pasaban casi todo el tiempo libre que tenían intentando organizar el mejor equipo de Quidditch posible, ya que, siendo aquel su último año, Harry, como capitán, había decidido marcar "un hito en la historia de Hogwarts". Hermione se había cansado ya de escuchar aquella frase, y dudaba mucho que se les pasara la tontería en los siguientes días. Así que utilizaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en ir a la biblioteca, y organizarse las próximas semanas: horarios, plannings, esquemas y mil cosas más que se le ocurrían tan rápido que debía apuntarlas para que no se le olvidaran.

Dudó unos segundos en si debía sentarse junto a sus amigos, pero cuando escuchó las palabras "hito" y "Hogwarts" saliendo de la boca de su amigo moreno, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió rumbo a su habitación. Tal vez podría estudiar un poco más antes de cenar. Se maldijo internamente cuando se dio cuenta de que se había dejado uno de los libros sobre la mesa de la biblioteca. Así que, prácticamente, salió corriendo en dirección al lugar, para evitar que la bibliotecaria lo recolocara en su lugar, y otro alumno se lo arrebatará.

Cuando salió corriendo por el retrato de la señora gorda, la mujer le gritó levemente, pues no entendía dónde había dejado la educación la Prefecta de Gryffindor. La castaña, se obligó a caminar a un paso más normal, y lanzó un par de insultos dirigidos a la mujer del cuadro. Por suerte, estaba demasiado lejos ya de la puerta de su Casa como para que ella los oyera.

Hermione rodó los ojos levemente mientras observó como un grupito de chicas reía nerviosamente al pasar junto a Draco Malfoy y Blaisse Zabinni, que parecían muy inmersos en una conversación.

La chica observo detenidamente a la pareja de amigos. Uno de ellos moreno, alto y fuerte, con ojos de color azul cielo, piel infinitamente pálida y sonrisa tremendamente sensual. El otro, rubio platino, ojos color gris plata, mueca de superioridad en su rostro, cosa que le afeaba levemente sus rasgos, que por lo demás eran bastante atractivos, alto, delgado pero fuerte al mismo tiempo, y con la piel a juego con la de su amigo, blanco nieve. Se sorprendió pensando que podía llegar a entender el por qué de las risitas de las chicas.

La intención de la Gryffindor no fue escuchar lo que decían, pero cuando escuchó la palabra "Granger", no puedo evitar mostrarse interesada en lo que los chicos tenían que decir sobre ella, así que se ocultó ligeramente tras una columna.

-¿Estás de coña?,-decía Draco mientras gesticulaba enormemente y torcía el gesto en desagrado-. ¿Granger? Por favor, Blaisse…,-dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia a lo que su amigo terminaba de decir-. Es una sangresucia. Poco me importa lo guapa que sea o deje de ser.

-¿Y qué más da eso?,-continuó su amigo con tono irritado-. ¿Has visto cómo se ha puesto este último año? ¿Te imaginas lo que tiene que ser sentir su piel contra la tuya mientras te cabalga a un ritmo frenético?,-el chico dejó salir un gemido entre sus labios-. Sólo de pensarlo me pongo malo,-concluyó torpemente-.

-No me imagino esas cosas Blaisse. No se si lo comprendes, pero no está a mi nivel,-dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera lo más natural, que un sangrelimpia no pudiera prestar el mínimo interés en una sangresucia-. Es Granger, por el amor de Merlín. La insufrible sabelotodo Granger.

-No me lo recuerdes,-dijo su amigo pasándose una temblorosa mano entre su pelo negro azabache-. Aún recuerdo el sueño que tuve anoche y…, no consigo concentrarme en las clases. Es horrible. La miro y visualizo cada escena. La sangre no me llega al cerebro,-dijo con un gemido de queja-.

-Desde luego… Me das vergüenza, amigo. Menos mal que no le cuentas estas cosas a nadie más. Porque si fuera así, deberíamos dejar de vernos,-dijo el rubio riendo maliciosamente-.

-Tampoco te importó tanto cuando me tiré a esa sangresucia de Ravenclaw,-dijo el moreno comenzando a caminar en dirección a Hermione-.

La chica entró en estado de pánico y se escondió mejor tras la columna. Cuando les escuchó pasar a su lado, Malfoy continuaba riéndose, como si lo que su amigo acababa de contar fuera rematadamente chistoso.

-¿Qué se piensa esa maldita serpiente albina?,-dijo Hermione en un susurro casi inaudible-. ¿Acaso se piensa que no soy más que una… asquerosa sangresucia?,-continuó su monólogo apretando los dientes fuertemente-. ¿Una empollona? Soy algo más que una de las mejores brujas que ha pasado por Hogwarts,-se dijo la castaña entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo alarde de un enorme ego-. Haré que me desee tanto que no le importe nada más que sentir mi boca contra la suya, mis dedos jugueteando entre su lacio cabello platino y mi jadeo contra su oído mientras me enviste como si la vida le fuera en ello. Y cuando le tenga en la palma de mi mano, haciendo cada una de las cosas que yo quiera, loco de amor por mí, le pisotearé su maldito corazón tanto y tan fuerte, que deseará no haber nacido,-escupió con el odio latente en cada letra-.

Hermione podía tener muchos defectos, y muchas virtudes. Siempre sacaba las mejores notas, porque ella quería ser la mejor de la clase. Y siempre, siempre, conseguía lo que se proponía.

Draco Malfoy no sabía que terminaba de despertar a la fiera que dormitaba en el interior de Hermione Jane Granger.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_Fin del chap! Dejadme un review diciéndome que os ha parecido. ¿Qué opináis de esta Hermione Granger tan lanzada? ¿Os gusta, u os digusta? Sea cuál sea la respuesta hacédmelo saber._

_Un besosote._

_Joke_


	2. Empieza el plan

_Contestación a reviews:_

_Susan-black7: muchas gracias Susan! Es un placer escribir una historia y leer reviews como el tuyo. ¡Me animan a continuar más de seguido!_

_Marie Malfoy Morales: gracias Marie! No te preocupes que un poquito más abajo podrás leer el capítulo dos. ¿Cómo empezará su plan Hermione? ¿Tienes alguna idea? :D_

_Mama Shmi: como ves ya ha comenzado con su plan, y parece no tener intención de volverse atrás. La verdad es que me apetecía hacer un fic en el que Hermione no fuera la acosada por el capitán peróxido. Esta vez será ella quién ponga las cartas sobre la mesa, ¿será capaz de controlar todo sin que se le escape de las manos? _

_: por eso mismo me decidí a escribir un fic así. Quería imaginarme a una Hermione atrevida, y terminó por surgir "El orgullo de una Gryffindor" _

_Hola!_

_Lauchiha: gracias por tu review, y gracias a ti por leerme y hacerme saber tu opinión al respecto_

_Bueno, al resto de gente que ha leído y no ha dejado review, no sé si ha sido porque lo han odiado, o por simple pereza, de cualquier forma me encanta recibir vuestras opiniones, así puedo mejorar en mis errores. No seáis malos y dadle a review, porque de este modo me animáis a renovar más de seguido._

_Y sin más dilación, aquí comienza el segundo capítulo. Disfrutadlo tanto como lo he hecho yo mientras lo escribía._

**EL DE CUANDO HERMIONE PONE EN MARCHA SU PLAN PARA SEDUCIR A LA SERPIENTE ALBINA**

Hermione aún estaba en estado de shock cuando llegó a la biblioteca. No podía creerse aun lo que había escuchado decir a Malfoy. Siempre había tenido muy presente que el rubio la despreciaba por sus orígenes, pero nunca llegó a pensar que su aversión por ella llegaría a aquel extremo. Era hora de demostrarle al rubio que ella era algo más que una sangre, o unos orígenes no mágicos. Era una mujer, y se encargaría personalmente de que se tragara sus palabras.

Más tranquila después de haber elaborado mentalmente la primera fase de su plan, respiro profundamente, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Una chispa de peligro y excitación se dibujo en la pupila de la castaña. Estaba decidida a llevar a cabo su plan.

Así que al final de la cena, se dirigió a la mesa de profesores, para preguntarle a Mc Gonagall, cuándo podría hablar con ella sobre un tema de suma importancia.

-¿Es algo serio, señorita Granger?,-preguntó la mujer alzando una ceja-. Si es muy urgente, podríamos tratarlo dentro de unos minutos,-continuó sonriendo abiertamente y sin vacilación-.

-No es serio,-dijo la Gryffindor sonriendo con amabilidad-. Si lo prefiere, podríamos comentarlo mañana por la mañana.

-¿Qué le parece después de la clase de Transformaciones?

-Me parece una idea estupenda, profesora,-respondió la chica con el tono de voz más adorable de su registro-.

-Sea pues,-concluyó Mc Gonagall, sonriendo levemente, y haciéndole un gesto a su alumna para que regresara a la mesa con sus compañeros de Casa-.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo, satisfecha. Si todo iba según lo planeado, tendría a Draco Malfoy a su disposición, casi 24 horas al día. Porque si quería seducirle para luego aplastarle como a una cucaracha, era evidente que necesitaba un motivo por el cuál poder estar a solas con él largos espacios de tiempo.

Volvió hacia la mesa muy satisfecha de si misma. No pudo evitar darse cuenta de que unos ojos azules la escrutaban desde la mesa de Slytherin. Levantó la vista ligeramente y observó a Zabinni, que la analizaba con gran detenimiento. Sus miradas se cruzaron en el Gran Comedor, pero el chico no pareció avergonzarse por haber sido pillado _in fraganti_, más bien todo lo contrario. La castaña se fijó en que Draco Malfoy le dio un codazo muy poco disimulado, que abstrajo al chico el tiempo suficiente como para que a Hermione le diera tiempo a volver junto a su grupo de amigos.

-¿Qué le has ido a preguntar a la profesora?,-preguntó un curioso Harry-.

-Bueno, algo importante. Pero no quiero deciros nada hasta que no esté segura de que podrá llevarse a cabo. Sino, no tendría ningún sentido que lo supieseis,-explicó encogiéndose de hombros y quitándole hierro al asunto-.

-¿No puedes darnos una pista?,-pregunto Ron con la boca llena-.

-Vaya…, ¡pastelitos de crema de limón!,-comentó Hermione como si fuera el gran descubrimiento del siglo, y evitando de esta manera contestar al pelirrojo-.

Cuando Hermione llegó a su habitación se lanzó sobre la cama, mirando el cuarto y preguntándose si echaría de menos a sus compañeras. Lavender y Pavarti desde luego eran las peores compañeras que Granger podría desear. Eran cotillas, desordenadas, tardonas, gritonas y solían montar pequeñas reuniones con otras chicas de la Casa en las que hablaban largo y tendido sobre los cotilleos top 10 de Hogwarts. Siempre que organizaban dichas reuniones, Hermione buscaba cualquier excusa tonta para ir a la habitación de Ginny, a escudarse y esconderse en el cuarto de su amiga.

Cuando la castaña escuchó que sus compañeras entraban, se hizo la dormida con gran maestría. Tenía tanta costumbre de hacerlo para evitar las preguntas de sus amigas sobre su vida privada que le salía de una forma más que natural.

-Ron no me hace ni caso, Parvi,-escuchó decir a Lavender con voz lastimera-. Creí que cuando volviésemos de las vacaciones de verano, todo volvería a ser muy bonito entre nosotros. La llama de nuestro amor no puede apagarse tan fácilmente. La profesora Trelawney lo dejó muy claro cuando fui a hablar con ella, preguntándole por mis amores. Dijo que lo nuestro acabaría en boda,-dijo con voz lastimera. A Hermione le llego a parecer, incluso, que su amiga estaba llorando-. ¿Te imaginas los hijos tan guapos que tendríamos? Con mi cara y el precioso color rojo de su pelo…

Granger dudó un instante sobre si debería hablar con ella, o preferiría la intimidad del hombro de su amiga _Parvi_. Decidió que ella no era buena dando consejos, al menos no a Lavender. Otras veces lo había intentando y su compañera siempre terminaba preguntándole cual entrevistador de la televisión sobre su relación con Viktor Krum. La chica no parecía entender qué había visto el jugador de Quidditch en la Gryffindor, y siempre que podía le hacía preguntas sobre qué tipo de cosas hacía cuando estaban juntos, o cuál era la colonia que usaba, porque tal vez tenía feromonas que atraían a los hombres.

Después de pensar durante unos minutos llegó a la conclusión de que a Lavender se le pasaría pronto. Siempre tendía a exagerar mucho las cosas. Seguramente después de un par de días estaría haciéndole ojitos a otro pobre iluso. Con suerte ese iluso no lo sería tanto como Ron, y huiría a tiempo de la loca de Lavender.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó muy temprano. Echo un rápido vistazo a Lavender, un poco preocupado por su amiga. Puede que la chica fuera cotilla, gritona y le pusiera de los nervios, pero tenía un buen fondo.

La chica parecía relajada, y dormía muy profundamente. Granger se relajó visiblemente y salió a hurtadillas de la habitación.

Antes de empezar las clases, quería estudiar un rato. En la biblioteca buscó una de las mesas más apartadas, y comenzó con lo último que habían visto en Runas mágicas.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta se le había pasado el tiempo volando, y era demasiado tarde como para que le diera tiempo a desayunar, así que salió corriendo hacia el aula de Runas mágicas. Casi sin darse cuenta la mañana pasó volando, y estaba en el despacho de Mc Gonagall, hablando sobre el "importante tema".

-Usted me dirá, señorita Granger,-la azuzó la profesora-.

-Vera, profesora. Este verano me llegó una carta preguntándome si me gustaría instalarme durante este curso en la Sala de los Premios Anuales,-comenzó, no muy segura-.

-Continúe,-la animó la profesora con un gesto de las manos-.

-Si… Verá, la cuestión es que yo decliné la propuesta en un primer momento. Pero he estado pensándolo más detenidamente, y me he dado cuenta de que en esa Sala encontraría la paz y la tranquilidad que necesito este año para sacar las mejores puntuaciones posibles en los ÉXTASIS,-recitó casi de memoria la castaña-.

-Me parece algo muy juicioso, la verdad. Supongo que sabe que no estaría sola en esa Sala.

-¿No?,-preguntó haciéndose la sorprendida-.

-No. El otro Premio Anual está instalado desde principios de semana.

-De acuerdo. No me importa lo más mínimo,-añadió con una gran sonrisa-.

-Está bien, señorita Granger. Puede comenzar el traslado en el momento que usted prefiera. La Sala está entre la estatua de la sirena y el pez globo del tercer piso, y la contraseña es _musarañas_.

-Gracias, profesora. Ahora mismo voy a hacer la maleta,-y salió apresuradamente del despacho, con gesto triunfante en su cara-.

La Gryffindor entró en la Sala Común y divisó a sus amigos cerca de la chimenea, hablando sobre cualquier cosa, Quidditch seguramente, pensó la castaña.

-Hola chicos,-saludó animadamente-. ¿Podríamos hablar?

-Sí, claro. ¿Qué pasa?

-Veréis. Ya he ido a hablar con la profesora Mc Gonagall. He decidido que voy a instalarme en la Sala de Premios Anuales.

La cara de los 3 chicos fue un poema. Harry la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, Ron tenía la boca tan abierta que podría haberse comido el volumen de "Historia de Hogwarts" sin gran dificultad, y Ginny la miraba con la boca torcida, y el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Por qué?,-consiguió vocalizar Harry-.

-¡No puedes dejarme sólo en la Sala con estos dos!,-la acusó Ron mientras señalaba con un tembloroso dedo índice a su hermana y a su mejor amigo-.

-¡Oye tú, sin ofender!,-se quejo Ginny al tiempo que le dio una generosa colleja-.

-Necesito intimidad para poder estudiar los EXTASIS. Silencio,-dijo mirando sin gran disimulo hacia Lavender y Parvati, que estaban a pocos metros del grupo de amigos, con una revista sobre las piernas de ésta última y gritando agitadamente por el guiño que les propinaba la foto del cantante de las Brujas de Macbeth.

-Eso puedo llegar a comprenderlo,-agregó Ginny en un susurro mientras recordaba todas las veces que su amiga se había tenido que refugiar en su cuarto-. Reconozco que ellas no son las compañeras más silenciosas y prudentes que te podrían haber tocado.

-Pero no pasa nada,-dijo Hermione, con voz emocionada-. Seguiremos viéndonos en las clases, y puedo seguir viniendo a la Sala por las tardes si vosotros queréis,-añadió mirando a Ron, que estaba muy rojo y miraba al suelo con profundidad-.

-Yo también te comprendo, supongo,-dijo Harry mirando a Hermione a los ojos-. Sé que lo más importante para ti ahora mismo es sacar las máximas puntuaciones en los EXTASIS, y tampoco es el fin del mundo. Seguiremos viéndonos a diario, ¿verdad?

Todos parecieron satisfechos con la explicación que Hermione les dio. Todos excepto Ron, que no volvió a abrir la boca en toda la tarde.

Cuando la Gryffindor encontró las estatuas que le había indicado la profesora, susurró la contraseña, en un estado de nerviosismo máximo, y entró en la que sería su nueva Sala, sintiendo un escalofrío que recorría su espalda. Era una estancia luminosa, espaciosa y silenciosa. Realmente estaba feliz de poder vivir allí durante aquel semestre. Estaba segura de que aprovecharía cada instante que viviese en el lugar.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?,-dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras y que Hermione conocía de sobra-.

-La gente normal suele decir "hola", pero tengo más que claro que tú no eres alguien normal, Malfoy,-saludó Hermione sonriendo de mediolado-. Soy tu nueva compañera. ¿No es genial?,-dijo con evidente sarcasmo en cada sílaba-.

-¿Pero qué coño…?,-escuchó decir al Slytherin mientras subía su baúl por las escaleras, decidida a instalarse en su nueva habitación-. ¡Granger… Granger! Maldita sea, no me ignores,-fue lo último que escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí-.

Había completado la primera fase. Debería estar feliz y satisfecha. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía esa opresión contra su pecho cuando pensaba en el rubio que gritaba desde la Sala de Premios Anuales? ¿Había hecho bien en comenzar con aquella locura? Fuera cuál fuera la respuesta, ya no había marcha atrás. Había comenzado y Hermione Granger nunca dejaba nada a medias.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_Bueno, segundo capítulo subido. ¿Qué os parecido? ¿Qué opináis de la actitud de Hermione? ¿y de su plan? ¿Cómo creéis que avanzarán las cosas? Mandadme vuestras teorías._

_Decidme vuestra opinión, tanto si os ha gustado como si lo odiáis, mandadme un review con ella, porque es la forma de saber si lo que hago os gusta u os desagrada!_

_Un besosote!_

_Joke._


	3. Problemas musculares

**EL DE CUANDO A LA GRYFFINDOR LE DA UN TIRÓN EN LA ESPALDA Y NECESITA AYUDA**

Hermione dejó las cosas desperdigadas por su habitación y se dispuso a ir al Gran Comedor, ya que las tripas le rugían enfurecidas. Cosa habitual cuando uno no ha desayunado.

No obstante, cierto rubio la esperaba en la Sala, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Granger,-comentó con el gesto fruncido-. ¿Puede saberse por qué demonios no me has contestado cuando te he hablado?

-Malfoy,-dijo ella mirándole con profundidad-. Creí que eras suficientemente inteligente como para llegar a la conclusión de que he aceptado vivir aquí durante este curso.

-¿Y se puede saber a qué ha venido este cambio de opinión?

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer, Malfoy,-contestó con enfado-.

-Pues tal vez deberías replanteártelo,-comentó él, con gesto pensativo-.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo estaba muy a gusto aquí. Solo,-puntualizó él amenazadoramente-. Lárgate si aprecias tu vida, sangresucia,-dijo entrecerrando los ojos y arrinconándola levemente contra una pared-.

-¿Estás amenazándome? Por favor,-dijo ella riendo levemente, intentando no aparentar lo realmente asustada que estaba-. Siento comunicarte que las calificaciones extraordinarias son las que me permiten vivir aquí, igual que a ti. Si tienes cualquier problema con el hecho de compartir la Sala con una asquerosa sangresucia, siempre puedes volver a las mazmorras.

El chico abrió la boca, para volver a cerrarla a los pocos segundos.

-Está bien. Pero no permitiré que el hecho de que vivas aquí cambie mi actual forma de vida. Vendrán mis amigos cuando yo quiera, y traeré a la Sala a cualquier persona que me interese.

-¿Y qué pensará tu novia Parkinson de eso?,-aventuró sintiendo como el chico se tensaba a su alrededor, y colocó una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de la castaña-.

-Como tan acertadamente has dicho anteriormente, Granger. No tengo que darte explicaciones sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

-Por supuesto. ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarte, Malfoy?,-dijo ella acercando su rostro levemente al del rubio, y pasándose la lengua seductoramente por los labios-. Siempre que tú no me juzgues a mi, claro.

Escuchó como la respiración del chico se aceleraba levemente, y sus ojos se dirigían a sus labios, humedecidos y semiabiertos. Hermione respiró con profundidad, haciendo que los torsos de ambos se rozasen levemente.

Observó como Malfoy cerraba levemente los ojos, y su respiración se iba normalizando poco a poco.

-Para juzgarte tendría que importarme algo lo que haces, sangresucia,-dijo alejándose del cuerpo de la chica-. Así que no hay problema. Por mi puedes incluso lanzarte por la torre de Astronomía.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos observándole con detenimiento. Tenía las pupilas extremadamente dilatadas, lo que le daba un aire salvaje, pero el gesto de su rostro estaba completamente tranquilo.

Draco, por su parte, se concentraba enormemente en evitar demostrar la atracción animal que sentía en aquel momento por la sabelotodo. Incluso tuvo que cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en Pansy Parkinson y olvidar los sonrosados y carnosos labios humedecidos que tenía a tan pocos centímetros.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos la atracción no había disminuido demasiado, seguía deseando besar aquellos labios temblorosos que tenía a tan pocos centímetros de su alcance, pero no podía mostrar debilidad frente a ella. Además, aquello que sentía era una aberración de la naturaleza. La comelibros era una sangresucia, sólo podría limitarse a soñar con que un sangrelimpia como un Malfoy la mirase. Él no podía rebajarse a sentir aquella atracción.

Respiró profundamente y se alejó de ella, demostrando la frialdad digna de un Malfoy ante una bruja de origen no mágico.

-Está bien, Malfoy,-dijo ella con voz ronroneante-. Nos veremos por aquí, supongo,-y se marchó del lugar con una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios y meneando las caderas en exceso-.

-Por qué poco,-susurró el rubio colocando la frente sobre la fría pared de piedra cuando escuchó la puerta de la Sala cerrarse tras la castaña-. Maldito Blaisse. En fin, voy a ver si como algo…,-y se dirigió a la puerta, pensando en las cosas horribles que le haría a su amigo por estar tan pesado con el tema de la comelibros. Seguro de que la debilidad que terminaba de sufrir era debida a escuchar a todas horas lo guapa y atractiva que se había puesto Granger durante el verano-.

Hermione entró en el Gran Comedor con un ánimo estupendo. Su plan parecía que iba tomando forma. Creía haber visto el deseo en la pupila helada del Slytherin. Tal vez sólo fuera una paranoia suya, pero era algo.

Se dirigió hacia sus amigos y comió tanto, que temió que su estómago explotara. Estaba llena, feliz y relajada. Aquella tarde la tenía libre, y había pensado ir a la biblioteca después de ordenar su nueva habitación. No estaba segura de si estando tan plena podría concentrarse, pero lo intentaría.

Acompañó a Harry, Ron y Ginny al campo de Quidditch, ya que tenían entrenamiento. Decidió observarles un ratito desde las gradas antes de ir a hacer sus cosas.

Ron parecía haber mejorado levemente desde la última vez que la castaña le había visto, aunque era muy posible que se debiese a que no había público observándole, a parte de ella misma, claro está.

Ginny era sin duda de las mejores del equipo, y Harry volaba tan rápido que era más bien un manchón de color rojo y dorado.

La castaña escuchó un carraspeo cerca de su oído. Miró inmediatamente sin saber muy bien a quién se encontraría, y allí estaba Lavender, mirándola con sus enormes ojos verde mar abiertos de par en par.

-Hola Hermione,-dijo la chica sonriendo falsamente-.

-Hola Lavender,-respondió la chica mirando nerviosamente alrededor. Desde luego si había alguien con quién no quería estar a solas en aquel momento, aquella era Lavender Brown. Y tal vez Zabinni, se dijo la chica a sí misma, sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda-.

-Sólo venía a preguntarte si es cierto lo que he escuchado por la Sala Común,-dijo la rubia, acercándose demasiado a Hermione para el gusto de la castaña-.

-¿Y qué es lo que has oído por la Sala Común?,-preguntó ella con sonrisa dulcificada y maldiciendo internamente a los alumnos de Gryffindor por ser tan rematadamente cotillas-.

-Que ahora vives con Draco Malfoy, juntos, en la misma Sala,-remarcó ella, tocándose la barbilla levemente-.

-Sí, es cierto,-afirmó la chica resoplando levemente y dando gracias a Merlín porque el rumor fuera aquello, y fuera real-.

-¡Qué suerte tienes!,-dijo la rubia extremadamente feliz-. Ojalá yo pudiera compartir Sala con el sex symbol de Slytherin. ¿Sabes que es el que mejor puntuación recibió en la última junta de los cotilleos top 10?

-¿En serio?,-consiguió articular Hermione tras varios segundos, con la sonrisa congelada en su rostro-. Vaya,-dijo, aunque le hubiera encantado decirle otra cosa mucho más grosera y poco propia de una Prefecta-.

-¿Podré ir a verte a la Sala?,-preguntó con interés repentino-.

-No lo creo, Lavender,-mintió la castaña con maestría-. No dejan entrar a alumnos que no sean Premios Anuales,-y se anotó mentalmente que tendría que hablar del tema con Harry, Ron y Ginny, para que no metieran la pata-.

-Oh, vaya…,-comentó la chica con evidente decepción-. De todas formas, podrías haberme dicho que te ibas,-continuó con voz lastimera-. Oh, Hermione, ¡te echaré tanto de menos!,-dijo lanzándose en los brazos de Granger-.

La castaña se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin esperar para nada aquella reacción de parte de su compañera de cuarto. Más que nada porque nunca habían tenido una relación de amistad muy intima. Torpemente le dio un par de golpecitos en la espalda, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. Lavender era tan cambiante como el viento. Tan pronto lloraba por Ron como se moría de envidia por poder convivir con el hurón albino. Hermione se encogió de hombros e intentó pronunciar una disculpa.

Se maldijo internamente por no haber sido ella misma quién les hubiera contado todo el rollo del traslado a sus compañeras de cuarto, pero todo había pasado tan rápido, que ni siquiera había recordado hacerlo.

-Lo…lo siento Lavender, no pensé que te fuera a afectar tanto. Pero podremos seguir viéndonos. Yo aún puedo ir a la Sala de Gryffindor. Y está el Gran Comedor y las clases…

-¿De veras?,-dijo la chica sonriendo abiertamente a pocos centímetros del rostro de Granger-. Es un alivio. Bueno yo ya me voy, nos vemos,-canturreó largándose del lugar con prisas-.

Hermione miró cómo la rubia se iba del lugar y pensó los cambios tan bruscos de humor que tenía la chica. Desde luego estaba bastante mal de la cabeza. Pobrecilla, pensó Hermione mientras se levantó, dispuesta a colocar todas sus cosas lo más rápido posible para poder así ponerse al día en cada clase.

Cuando entro en la Sala vio a Blaisse Zabinni tumbado cuál largo era en el sofá de cuero negro que estaba en el centro de la estancia, con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza.

El moreno elevó levemente su rostro y sonrió abiertamente al ver a la persona que terminaba de entrar por la puerta.

-Hola Granger,-ronroneó sonriendo sensualmente-.

-Zabinni,-contestó ella secamente, puesto que no quería darle alas al psicópata moreno con sueños subiditos de tono en los que ella era la protagonista-.

-No hace falta que la saludes Blaisse,-sonó la cansada voz de Draco desde el sillón negro de cuero a juego con el sofá cercano al mismo-. Haz como si fuera un elfo doméstico, ignórala,-dijo conteniendo la risa-, yo lo hago siempre. Con la diferencia de que las elfas domésticas tienen más atractivo que la susodicha aquí presente,-terminó, mordiéndose la lengua para no estallar en carcajadas ante la cara que terminaba de poner la Gryffindor-.

Draco le echó un vistazo rápido a su nueva compañera. Vale, evidentemente tenía un atractivo. Un enorme atractivo. El uniforme le quedaba un poco holgado, pero estaba casi seguro de que debajo de aquellas ropas escondía un cuerpo de infarto. Eso sólo lo negaría un tonto.

Pero no se permitía decir aquello en voz alta. Porque sabía que el camino entre desear algo y tenerlo podía ser demasiado corto. Y aquello no era algo que pudiera permitirse. Él era un Malfoy, por el amor de Merlín. Estaba por encima del deseo carnal para con las sangresucias. Sobretodo para con las sangresucias amigas de Harry Potter que habían osado darle un soberano puñetazo hacía unos años.

Jamás había olvidado aquel enfrentamiento, y la odiaba internamente por haberse atrevido a llevarlo a cabo. Tampoco admitiría aquello aunque le torturan a base de _crucios_, pero a parte de odiarla por ello, también le excitaba levemente recordar el suceso.

El rubio sonrío prepotentemente pensando en aquello. Él era mucho mejor que ella. Ya se lo demostraría algún día, se dijo, sintiéndose muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

La chica miró al pálido muchacho, que estaba con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos extendidos sobre los reposabrazos del sillón, y sonreía con prepotencia, muy digno y estirado.

Hermione le hizo una mueca desagradable a Malfoy y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante a Blaisse.

-Eso mismo es lo que hago yo con él, ¿sabes?,-le contó Hermione a Zabinni en tono confidente-. Con la diferencia de que yo le comparo con un gusarajo,-concluyó sonriendo y cambiando el tono por uno mucho más venenoso-.

Subió la escalera con la sangre hirviéndole en las venas. Entró en su cuarto y comenzó a colocar las cosas.

Llevaba una media hora en aquella aburrida tarea cuando escuchó a Blaisse despedirse de Malfoy, y suspiró levemente, para a continuación, continuar con su labor.

Cuando había terminado prácticamente con casi todo, se agachó para recoger la última caja, la más pesada de todas, llena de libros, y notó un tirón hiriente en la zona lumbar de su espalda.

Gritó sonoramente y se llevó la mano a la zona dolorida. El dolor no parecía disminuir, sino que era palpitante. Intentó incorporarse, pero no pudo.

Ya le había pasado en otras ocasiones. Cuando realizaba esfuerzos físicos, o estaba muy estresada le solía dar una contractura. Tenía el ungüento que debía echarse, pero no podía echárselo ella sola. Y no creía estar en condiciones como para poder ir caminando por su cuenta hasta la enfermería.

-Mierda,-susurró-. ¡Malfoy!,-gritó como si la vida le fuera en ello-. ¡Malfoy!,-volvió a repetir-.

A los pocos segundos Hermione pudo ver la cabeza del rubio en la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?,-y sonrió al ver a la chica en aquella incómoda situación-.

-Ayúdame, por favor,-dijo entre dientes, odiando con fervor al rubio por tener que recurrir a él, pero era evidente que no había nadie más en los alrededores para poder ayudarla-.

-¿Pides ayuda a un gusarajo?,-dijo con evidente rencor en sus palabras-. Qué interesante,-dijo triunfante-.

-¿Vas a hacer que te suplique, Malfoy?,-preguntó ella con voz lastimera y poniendo pucheritos. Podía ver la cabeza del rubio boca abajo, y no pasó por alto la estúpida sonrisita que llevaba prendada en los labios. Parecía disfrutar enormemente de su sufrimiento-.

-No estaría mal,-comentó aumentando el grado de sonrisa y apoyándose levemente en el marco de la puerta-. Estoy esperando, Granger,-se pasó las manos por el pelo y sonrió aún más, observándola con aparente profundidad y diversión-.

Hermione se quejó levemente.

-No seas cruel, por favor. Me duele,-dijo ella reprimiendo un grito cuando volvió a sentir el dolor palpitante al intentar incorporarse de nuevo-.

-Está bien,-dijo el rubio rodando los ojos, como si aquello le resultara tremendamente molesto-. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-¿Ves la caja de color azul que tengo sobre el escritorio?

-Sí. No estoy ciego,-dijo él en tono cortante y acercándose levemente a la castaña-.

-Dentro tengo un ungüento de color morado que viene muy bien para este tipo de cosas.

-Vaya Granger. Creo que te has superado. Desde luego eres la primera adolescente con carácter de abuela amargada que tiene sus mismos achaques.

Hermione tuvo que reprimir un insulto hacia el rubio.

-Qué gracioso,-se limitó a decir-. Tienes que echármelo sobre la zona afectada con un masaje circular. Es decir, por la espalda.

-¿Estás de coña? ¿Por qué no te lo echas tu misma?

-No llego,-se quejó reprimiendo otro gritito de dolor-. Por favor, Malfoy…

-Está bien,-dijo el chico gruñendo levemente-. A ver, túmbate en la cama,-se quedó mirándola hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de moverse por sí sola, así que, tragándose su orgullo, ayudó a la castaña a llegar hasta su lecho, que estaba a unos pocos metros-.

Entonces Hermione comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa, con torturante lentitud. El rubio abrió mucho los ojos ante aquel acto, y sintió un latigazo en su entrepierna al ver cómo iba apareciendo la dorada piel de la chica. Se preguntó si sería tan suave como imaginaba, y se maldijo internamente por ello.

Draco se distrajo en remangarse las mangas de su camisa blanca, como si fuera una tarea realmente complicada, evitando así mirar los trozos de piel nueva que la Gryffindor iba mostrando con cada botón que desabrochaba.

Aun así, no pudo evitar mirar de soslayo el turgente pecho de la Gryffindor, amenazante con desbordarse del sujetador, que parecía demasiado pequeño para poder contener tal cantidad de volumen. La incómoda postura de la chica, además, hacía que la visión de Draco fuera mucho más de lo que el chico podía soportar.

Tampoco pasó por alto un pequeño dibujo que tenía cerca de la cadera. Se quedó mirándolo embobado durante unos pocos segundos.

Cuando Hermione se tumbó en la cama, boca abajo, Draco aprovechó para mirar sin ningún rastro de vergüenza el torso desnudo de su compañera de Sala.

Nunca se había fijado realmente en el cuerpo de la Gryffindor, pero por lo que podía ver en aquel momento, antes no se había alejado en sus suposiciones. Tenía una cinturita de avispa que ya querría Pansy Parkinson para sí misma, se descubrió pensando el rubio. Y aquella cadera tan voluminosa... No, Pansy no tenía ninguna de aquellas curvas, que en ese momento al rubio le parecían tan endemoniadamente atractivas.

Luego observó las piernas de la chica, delgadas y torneadas. Tuvo el deseo repentino y fugaz de acariciarlas, pero agitó la cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento, y se dispuso a terminar cuanto antes con aquello.

Deslizó sus dedos por el broche del sujetador de la castaña. Un sujetador de encaje de color negro que amenazaba realmente el flujo sanguíneo del rubio hacia su cabeza.

Se calentó levemente las manos con su propio aliento antes de meter sus largos dedos en el pringoso ungüento de color morado y comenzó a extender la pringosa mezcla por la zona afectada. Sintió los músculos de la espalda de Hermione tensarse ante el frío contacto.

La dorada piel de la chica comenzó a coger un brillo demasiado apetecible para el gusto del Slyhterin, que empezaba a pensar en aquel masaje como en una tortura personal y muy hiriente para su ego. No podía ser que esa estupidez despertase sus más bajos instintos de aquella manera. Eso era inconcebible.

Así que se concentró en masajear como si la vida le fuera en ello, para evitar ciertos pensamientos, que inevitablemente terminaron por llegar fugazmente a su mente.

Apretó los dientes y endureció la mandíbula cuando sintió otro latigazo que hizo que tuviera que cruzarse de piernas ligeramente.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tengo que dártelo por toda la espalda?,-preguntó, molesto, cuando comenzó a sentir sudores fríos-.

-Es como funciona. Si sólo lo das por una parte, la contractura termina por cambiar de posición, y no arreglaríamos nada,-dijo ella, visiblemente más relajada y con la voz amortiguada por la colcha-. Cuando la piel coja un tono levemente morado estará listo.

Draco escuchó un gemido contenido contra la colcha y necesito concentrarse en recordad cómo se respiraba.

-Ya está,-dijo alejándose de la piel de la Gryffindor como si quemara, que había cogido el leve tono morado del que ella había hablado hacía un rato. Draco habría jurado que habían pasado horas, pero aquello era imposible-.

-Gracias. En unos minutos estaré recuperada,-dijo ella moviéndose levemente-.

-De nada,-dijo el rubio escuetamente-. Me voy,-y se fue tan rápido de la habitación de la castaña que Hermione terminó hablando consigo misma en la soledad de su habitación-.

Granger necesitó varios minutos para recomponerse y sentirse mejor. Desde luego, las manos de Malfoy eran mágicas, se descubrió pensando. Luego se preguntó levemente dónde se habría metido. Y se incorporó levemente, comenzando a vestirse de nuevo.

Draco estaba en el baño de la Sala, maldiciéndose internamente por lo que había entre sus piernas. Nunca pensó que algo así podría verse incentivado por una tontería como ver la espalda desnuda de Hermione Granger. La erección era más que evidente. No podía salir del cuarto de baño de aquella guisa. Necesitaba liberar la tensión acumulada.

Así que el chico asió con su mano izquierda el falo, y comenzó un subibaja rítmico. Los gemidos de placer no tardaron mucho en escapar de su boca.

En su mente no podía parar de ver las imágenes de la chica tendida sobre la cama. Podría haberle hecho tantas cosas sin que ella se pudiera haber resistido…

El ritmo comenzó a ser frenético, y terminó estallando en un gemido contenido.

-Maldita Granger,-volvió a entonar de nuevo, mientras se dedicó a limpiar con maestría el destrozo que terminaba de hacer en el pequeño cuarto de baño que compartía con la culpable de todo-.

Se lavó las manos y aprovechó para refrescarse un poco.

A continuación se quedó quieto durante unos segundos, se pasó los dedos entre su platino cabello y analizó lo que realmente terminaba de pasar. Acababa de fantasear lascivamente con la que se suponía era una de sus enemigas. Y le había gustado. Y algo en su interior le decía que no sería la última vez que las imágenes que terminaba de evocar en su mente volverían a ella, para atormentarle lenta y dolorosamente.

-Genial, esto es genial,-finalizó el chico apoyándose en la pared y dejándose resbalar hasta el suelo, sintiéndose tremendamente culpable por lo que acababa de pasar en aquel cuarto de baño-.

O-O-O-O-O-O

_¡Fin del capitulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Parece que Draco Malfoy se ve más que influenciado por el acercamiento físico con cierta Gryffindor de lo que le gustaría._

_Ya sabéis, tanto si os ha gustado como si lo habéis odiado dejadme vuestro review._

_Un besosote._

_Joke._


	4. Amenazando a una compañera de curso

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews. Me encanta saber que os gusta, y me anima a seguir escribiendo más y más. Los reviews son algo así como mi alimentación creativa. ¡Gracias de nuevo!_

_Espero que este capítulo os guste también. Me encantó escribirlo, si os soy sincera XDDD._

_¡Y sin más dilación, allá va!_

**EL DE CUANDO A HERMIONE SE LE VA DE LAS MANOS Y TERMINA AMENAZANDO A UNA COMPAÑERA DE CLASE**

Draco estuvo varios minutos sentado en el frío suelo del baño. Con la cabeza enterrada entre las piernas y los dedos entre los mechones de su platino pelo.

Respiró una vez más antes de armarse de valor para poder afrontar el mundo que existía fuera de la estancia en la que se escondía de su vergüenza.

Se obligó a sí mismo a aceptar que aquello que había ocurrido era algo normal. Él era un hombre, y como tal, tenía necesidades. Necesidades que en aquellos momentos ninguna mujer cubría. Así que aquello había sido el desencadenante de tan bochornosa actuación. Sólo tenía que liberar tensión por otro lado para que no volviera a suceder. Pensó en quedar aquella misma noche con Pansy en los baños de los prefectos. No tenía duda alguna de que la chica acudiría a la cita, al fin y al cabo, ella siempre había sentido una adoración casi acosadora por el rubio.

Sintiéndose feliz y satisfecho con su conclusión, se levantó y se miró en el espejo. Se recolocó el pelo, que estaba extremadamente despeinado debido al hecho de haber pasado su mano por él en repetidas ocasiones en los últimos minutos, y giró el picaporte del baño.

-¡Malfoy!,-sonó la alegre voz de Hermione, que parecía sorprendida de encontrarse con el muchacho. Cargaba la mochila sobre su hombro izquierdo-.

-Escúchame,-le cortó Draco secamente-. Si le cuentas a alguien lo que acaba de pasar en tu habitación, me encargaré personalmente de arrancarte la lengua. ¿Comprendes?,-le susurró al oído con un tono de voz que le helaría la voz al más valiente-.

-¿Disculpa?,-preguntó la castaña sin llegar a comprender el por qué de la actuación del chico-. Mira, Capitán Peróxido,-continuó comenzando a perder la paciencia-, si te creías que iba a contar por todo el colegio emocionada el hecho de que hayas sido amable por una vez en tu condenada vida conmigo, siento desilusionarte. Sigo sin soportarte, ¿comprendes?,-le susurró esta vez ella al oído, imitando su amenaza-.

-Por sí acaso. Recuérdalo, Granger,-dijo él, mirándola desde toda su altura y entrecerrando los ojos levemente. Sopesando si la chica hablaría en serio-.

-Siempre tan egocéntrico ¿eh? No cambias nunca, querido,-dijo colocando la palma de la mano sobre su pecho, empujándole levemente y dejando caer la mochila al suelo-.

-Sin tocar, Granger,-contestó él alejándose levemente del cuerpo que tenía frente a sí. En el momento en que sintió el contacto de su suave piel sobre su persona, un calor irracional comenzó a instaurarse en su cuerpo, y decidió alejarse lo más posible de la tentación allí presente-.

-Eso ya lo haces tú muy bien ¿verdad?,-entonó sensualmente al tiempo que le acorraló levemente contra una pared-. Tienes unas manos mágicas, Malfoy,-le susurró a unos pocos centímetros de sus labios-. ¿Nunca te lo habían dicho?,-continuó, estrechando la distancia y rozándolos levemente con su propia boca. Mientras, no despegaba su mirada de los ojos gris hielo del rubio, que le correspondían a ella, comenzando a dilatarse a velocidades inhumanas-.

El corazón de Draco bombeaba sangre a toda velocidad. Una lejana voz en su cabeza le decía que se alejara de aquella chica endemoniada, pero su cuerpo no parecía prestarle la más mínima atención.

Hermione continuó rozando sus labios con los propios, sin llegar en ningún momento a sellar el acto con un contacto más ínimo. Sólo un ligero roce que empezaba a volver loco a Draco. El calor comenzaba a instaurarse en su rostro, dándole un tono sonrosado para nada habitual en el muchacho. Movió la cabeza a un lado y a otro, rozando la delicada piel del Slytherin, que comenzaba a hacer mella en su débil fuerza de voluntad.

La chica se alejó levemente del rubio, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos con provocación, y fue entonces cuando él mismo la cogió por los hombros con fuerza y casi desesperación, y recorrió la escasa distancia que les separaba, con un beso húmedo y más que pasional.

La chica no tardó en responder al beso, pero tras haber pasado unos escasos segundos, se separó del rubio con rapidez, mordiendo su labio inferior en un acto de provocación como colofón final, que hizo que el poco juicio que le quedaba al chico, se fuera volando con la voz que le gritaba peligro.

-Espero que tú no cuentes esto, Malfoy,-ronroneó en voz baja, sonriendo con malicia-. Tengo una reputación que mantener ¿sabes?

A continuación le sonrió pícaramente, recogió la mochila del suelo y se largo del lugar con prisas, dejado a un Malfoy desconcertado y con un rubor rojo más que evidente por todo su rostro.

El chico sentía su labio inferior palpitante, allí donde la chica había mordido levemente y con seguridad.

Un frío sudor comenzaba a recorrerle la espalda, y su respiración era irregular y agitada.

En menos de un día aquella maldita Gryffindor había provocado que cometiese dos errores más que evidentes y humillantes para el rubio. Respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos.

-Pansy,-susurró comenzando a ser consciente de lo que acababa de hacer-. Es hora de que quede con Pansy.

Hermione fue a la biblioteca y comenzó con el estudio. Por mucho que le molestase admitirlo, le había gustado la confrontación que había tenido con el hurón. El hecho de verle perdido y casi indefenso ante sus ataques le hacía ver tan rematadamente vulnerable que a Hermione se le ponían los pelos de punta. Le gustaba esa sensación. Sólo esperaba que eso no entorpeciera su malévolo plan. No había olvidado el por qué de todo aquello. Cuando acabase con él suplicaría por su pequeño corazoncito.

Le costó concentrarse más de lo que había esperado. Entre frase y frase aparecían los labios de Malfoy, o su iris gris plata. A pesar de la dificultad que le entrañaba, consiguió ponerse al día con las asignaturas, y habría continuado con Transformaciones si no hubiera sido por la risita que escuchó, que la desconcentro de nuevo.

-¿Ha vuelto a quedar con ella? No me puedo creer la suerte que tiene esa maldita Parkinson,-decía una voz más que conocida para la castaña-.

Elevó la vista y vio a Lavender y Parvati cuchicheando a escasos metros de ella. Craso error, puesto que en cuanto la pareja de amigas fue consciente de que Hermione las había visto, se acercaron a gran velocidad y se sentaron. Una a cada lado de la Gryffindor.

-Hermione. Tú seguro que lo sabes,-dijo Lavender, con los ojos entrecerrados y a gran velocidad, como siempre que se ponía nerviosa o estaba impaciente por algo-.

-¿El qué?

-¿Es cierto que Parkinson y Malfoy han vuelto a salir? La hermana de Parvati, le contó, que una amiga suya de Ravenclaw, que conoce a una Slytherin que es prima de una chica que conoce a una amiga de Parkinson se lo dijo.

-¿Qué le dijo?,-preguntó Hermione, extrañada y sin llegar a comprender del todo quién le había contado lo que fuera que la tenía en tal estado de nerviosismo y necesidad de cotillear-.

-Que han quedado esta noche en los baños de los prefectos.

Una bombillita se iluminó en la cabeza de Hermione. Y una sirena de peligro sonó en su conciencia, pero hizo caso omiso de ella.

-No sabía nada, Lavender,-dijo prestando atención a cada palabra de la rubia-. ¿Y sabes a qué hora han quedado?

-Eso no me lo han dicho,-contestó ella, que parecía decepcionada por la falta de información de su excompañera de cuarto-.

-Seguro que es un rumor tonto,-finalizó la conversación Hermione, quitándole hierro al asunto-. Bueno, tengo que irme a…, a hacer cosas de Prefecta,-sonrió forzadamente-.

Recogió sus cosas y salió pitando de la biblioteca.

Hermione caminaba muy rápido por los pasillos de Hogwarts ¿Sería capaz de realizar la idea que le había venido a la cabeza? ¿Podría controlar la situación o se le terminaría por ir de las manos como terminaba de suceder hacía unas horas en la Sala de los Premios Anuales?

Respiró profundamente, pensando sobre ello. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta había llegado a su destino.

-Musarañas,-susurró levemente a las estatuas-.

Cuando se abrieron para darle paso, entró silenciosamente en la Sala, decidida a llevar a cabo aquel acto, que más de uno podría llegar a calificar de suicida.

-¿Otra vez con Pansy?,-sonaba la voz de Blaisse en la Sala-. No sé que le ves. A mi no termina de gustarme,-decía, muy seguro de sí mismo-.

-Cállate. Ya se quién te gusta. Créeme. No paras de repetirlo a todas horas. Tal vez debería dejarte a solas con ella, para que se te pase la tontería de una vez por todas,-le cortó Draco secamente a su amigo-.

-No es una tontería. Es una atracción… diría que casi animal. No sé que es lo que tiene pero…

-¡Basta!,-le cortó subiendo demasiado la voz el rubio, que parecía realmente furioso-.

-¿Qué te pasa?,-preguntó Blaisse, que parecía molesto con la actitud de su amigo-.

-Perdona. No…, no me pasa nada,-contestó torpemente. Su voz parecía dubitativa, cosa rara en el platino-. Esta noche se me habrá pasado. Demasiado estrés,-finalizó escuetamente-.

-¿Esta noche…? Oh. Comprendo,-Hermione escuchó una risa contenida-. Así que habéis vuelto a quedar a las 10 de la noche en el baño de prefectos. Creí que habías acabado con esa costumbre tan insana. Volverá a prenderse de ti, y será insoportable. Como antes.

-No me importa Blaisse,-escupió el rubio-. Y ahora vete, por favor. Me duele la cabeza.

Escuchó una protesta por parte del moreno, y se escabulló en el cuarto de baño para evitar ser vista.

Hermione sabía la hora y el lugar en el que habían quedado. Así que, cuando pasó un tiempo prudencial, se escabulló de la Sala y fue a la de Gryffindor. Dispuesta a evadirse un rato antes de volver a la realidad.

Harry, Ron y Ginny habían vuelto del entrenamiento. Estaban llenos de barro y sudorosos, pero parecían realmente felices.

-¿Y has oído lo del ojeador?,-escuchó Ron contarle a sus amigos-. Dicen que vendrá para el próximo partido.

-¿Gryffindor contra Slytherin?

-Así es,-afirmó enérgicamente el pelirrojo-. Están buscando nuevas promesas para el mundo del Quidditch.

-Habrá que entrenar duro, entonces,-sentenció Harry, muy serio-.

-¿Creéis que alguno tenéis posibilidades?,-se entrometió Hermione en la conversación-.

-Eso espero,-dijo Ron, sonriendo enormemente-.

Estuvieron hablando sobre el tema media hora más por lo menos, y luego bajaron a cenar.

Durante la cena, para alegría de Hermione, cambiaron de tema, y el complicado hechizo de la última clase de Transformación salió a la luz.

La chica estaba muy interesada en la conversación, pero algo en la mesa de Slytherin la distrajo. Ese algo era una chica morena, que sonreía tanto que parecía que le hubieran grapado los labios a las orejas, y reía tontamente hablando con una compañera que tenía al lado. Miró de soslayo a su izquierda, y su sonrisa se incrementó aún más. Hermione siguió la dirección de su mirada, y se dio cuenta de que Pansy Parkinson miraba a Draco Malfoy como si fuera un dulce prohibido en plena operación bikini.

-…forma?,-le devolvió a la realidad la voz de Neville-.

-¿Qué?,-contestó, sobresaltada-.

-Digo que si se hace de esa forma,-le dijo chico, ajeno a que ella no le había prestado el más mínimo interés-.

-Sí, sí. Claro que sí,-dijo sin prestarle mucha atención-. Chicos tengo…, tengo que irme,-dijo al ver como Parkinson se levantaba de su asiento y salía con rapidez del Gran Comedor.

La castaña respiró hondo durante unos segundos, no muy segura de lo que iba a decirle a Pansy aún. ¿Qué Draco no la soportaba, que le partiría las piernas ella misma si se acercaba al baño de los prefectos aquella noche? Ninguna de las dos opciones terminaba de gustarle por completo.

No le dio tiempo a pensarlo mucho porque la morena volvía sobre sus pasos y se chocó directamente con la Gryffindor.

-Granger,-dijo con voz chillona-. Mira por donde vas.

Hermione decidió sobre la marcha su modo de actuación. Y creyó que la mejor forma de tratar con una Slytherin era comportándose como una Slytherin.

Ella era bastante más alta que la morena que tenía delante, unos 8 centímetros, así que utilizó su superior altura para intimidarla levemente. La miró desde arriba con cara de mala uva.

-Mejor mira tú por donde vas, Parkinson,-escupió la castaña, intentando sonar hostil y empujándola bruscamente-.

La chica recuperó el equilibro y se quedó mirándola con asombro. No se creía que la perfecta Prefecta de Gryffindor terminara de hablarla como lo había hecho y mucho menos que hubiera atentado físicamente contra su persona.

Era la típica tonta que se limitaba a ignorar a la gente que se metía con ella. ¿Qué le pasaba?, se preguntaba Pansy, contrariada.

-¿Qué…?,-comenzó a pedir explicaciones la morena, pero Hermione la corto mucho antes de que su frase llegara a buen puerto-.

-Y otra cosa te voy a decir, querida,-dijo acercándose a ella lentamente y con la palabra peligro grabada en su gesto-, si aprecias tu vida, esta noche no te acercarás a los baños de los prefectos.

-¿Qué es lo qué...?

-Chist,-le cortó sacando la varita de entre su túnica-. He dicho, que no te acercarás. ¿O acaso quieres ver cómo pruebo mi varita en tu ridícula persona, Parkinson?

-Pero…

Hermione no dijo nada, sólo la miro como había visto hacer tantas veces a Malfoy cuando se dirigía a alumnos de cursos inferiores.

-Y como le cuentes a alguien lo que acaba de pasar, me encargaré personalmente de arrancarte la lengua,-concluyó con un tono agresivo y cortante-.

La morena que estaba frente a ella tembló levemente. Le echó una última mirada, miró indecisa en dirección al Gran Comedor y salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras.

Granger se quedó mirando por donde terminaba de largarse Pansy. No podía creerlo, pero había funcionado. Y menos mal que había funcionado, porque era incapaz de hacer daño a una mosca, se dijo a sí misma.

Intentó normalizar su respiración. Aquello no era normal en ella, pero notaba la adrenalina a borbotones, nadando por sus venas. Sentía una sensación de plenitud y euforia que pocas veces había sentido antes. Sonrió abiertamente e imaginó la cara que pondría Draco cuando la viera a ella en el baño en lugar de a su amiguita. No pudo evitar que una carcajada saliera de su garganta.

Draco, por su parte, estaba en el Gran Comedor. Había observado como su "cita" de aquella noche se iba con prisas, seguramente para adecentarse y estar un poco al nivel de un Malfoy. Aquello era complicado, ya que Pansy era demasiado delgada para el gusto de Draco, apenas tenía curvas. Su baja estatura hacía que le diera dolor de cuello si la besaba durante mucho tiempo seguido. Y su palidez casi enfermiza no ayudaba demasiado a su conjunto. No se parecía nada a su propia tez, que aun siendo blanquecina le daba un aspecto tremendamente atractivo, se decía el chico para sí mismo.

Sin querer se descubrió evocando ciertas curvas con piel dorada, y se odió internamente.

Aquello podía llegar ha convertirse en una obsesión, y no estaba dispuesto a ello. ¿Qué pensaría su padre si se enteraba de eso? Tenía bien presente que su familia descendía de un ancestral linaje mágico. No podía manchar el lienzo de perfección por una debilidad como Granger.

Observó como la susodicha salía pocos segundos después de Pansy. Por la mirada que parecía dirigirle cualquiera diría que iba a darle caza a su compañera de Casa. Agitó la cabeza. Desde luego estaba comenzando a perder el juicio. Si la Gryffindor se definía por algo era por su sosez supina, su personalidad aburrida y aberrante al peligro o lo prohibido, una buena chica a fin de cuentas, pensaba el chico, sonriendo malévolamente. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando recordó la forma en que le mordió el labio aquel día. Una buena chica no hacía ese tipo de cosas ¿verdad?

-Como te lo digo… Pelo de unicornio,-escuchó decir a Blaisse, con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios-. No querrás nada más.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?,-preguntó su amigo, escandalizado-.

Blaisse mantuvo la sonrisa un poco más, y la ensanchó cuando se dirigió a Draco.

-Pociones revitalizantes, amigo.

-¿Revitalizantes?

-Ya sabes…,-dijo mirando su entrepierna pícaramente mientras sonreía de medio lado-.

-¿Necesitas…?

-No. Pero es una sensación increíble. Después de probarlo no puedes hacerlo sin ella. Es… como si te faltara algo.

-Tal vez deberías empezar a tirarte a mujeres que te exciten realmente,-contestó el rubio sonriendo con maldad-. No lo necesitarías, ¿sabes?

-Más quisiera yo…,-escuchó susurrar a su amigo, taciturno, que terminaba de ponerse muy rojo y parecía estar rememorando algo-. Tengo… tengo que ir al baño,-y se levantó de su sitio, caminando de una forma extraña-.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, ignorando a su amigo y su repentino problema. Vio entrar de nuevo a Granger en el Gran Comedor, y decidió que era hora de largarse del lugar. Cuanto menos tiempo pasará cerca de aquella sangresucia, mejor que mejor.

El rubio pasó las siguientes dos horas en su habitación, pensando en que no necesitaría pelo de unicornio ni nada similar para revitalizarse. Creía que tenía amor para dar y tomar. Y estaba deseando poder sacarlo todo de su cuerpo.

Hermione, por su parte, se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a leer un tratado sobre pociones somníferas. Sería la siguiente clase que tendrían en pociones, y quería estar a la altura. A las 9 y media salió de su cuarto, dispuesta a hacer su ronda nocturna como Prefecta. Pero antes de nada, cogió su toalla favorita, y también se llevo una sonrisa satisfecha prendida en su rostro.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta el baño de Prefectos, y llenó la tina con burbujas de mil y un colores. Agua caliente y burbujas. Buena mezcla se dijo a si misma mientras esperaba y veía como los minutos pasaban, y como la tina se iba llenando poco a poco.

Lentamente se fue desprendiendo de su uniforme. Prenda a prenda. Se imaginó que los guerreros antiguos harían lo mismo antes de lanzarse al fragor de la batalla, solo que al revés. Vistiéndose y no desvistiéndose. Sonrió.

Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda se enrolló la toalla alrededor, asegurándose de que no se le viera nada que no quisiera, y se sentó a la orilla de la tina, con lasa piernas dentro del agua, esperando a Malfoy, con un cosquilleo inminente en su estómago, que iba aumentando en profundidad a medida que los minutos pasaban.

Pasados tres minutos de las diez comenzó a pensar que aquello había sido una pésima idea, así que se levantó, dispuesta a largarse sin ser vista del lugar.

Cuando estuvo de pie, escuchó un sonido a sus espaldas. Malfoy la examinaba con el rostro desencajado y una mirada lasciva que nunca creyó haber visto en su afilado rostro.

-Granger,-consiguió vocalizar tras varios segundos de analizar su cuerpo a conciencia-.

-¡Malfoy!,-contestó ella, haciéndose la sorprendida-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No. La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí.

-Bueno. Estaba aquí, esperándote. Y decidí hacerlo en toalla para conseguir llamar tu atención,-contestó con evidente tono de sarcasmo, y riendo internamente al darse cuenta de que era cierto-.

El rubio se quedó quieto mirándola, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Abrió la boca y la cerró en un par de ocasiones.

-¿Dónde…dónde está Pansy?

-La vi rondar los baños hace un rato, pero entré y no se nada más sobre ella,-contestó haciéndose la inocente-.

Draco miraba a la muchacha allí plantada. Con las piernas mojadas, y tan sólo una prenda de algodón separando la visión de su cuerpo desnudo y vulnerable. Tragó saliva sonoramente y se perdió en su piel dorada.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, y apretó la mandíbula. Su respiración volvía a ser irregular, y el corazón parecía ir a salírsele del cuerpo en cualquier momento.  
>Debería irse del lugar. Insultar a la chica allí plantada. Pero su cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes que su cerebro le iba dictando. Ni tan siquiera a la de "date la vuelta y lárgate de aquí antes de que cometas una estupidez".<p>

-¿Querías algo más?,-continuó ella volviendo a sentarse junto a la tina e introduciendo sus piernas en ella-.

-Quiero muchas cosas, Granger,-dijo con el ceño fruncido y sin ser dueño de su lengua-. El problema surgirá cuando me decida a cogerlas por la fuerza,-y dio un par de pasos hacia la castaña-.

Hermione se quedó helada ante sus palabras. No había marcha atrás en aquel juego. ¿Sería capaz de controlar la situación, o la situación terminaría por acabar manejándola cual muñeca de trapo?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_Fin del capítulo. La cosa se va calentando más y más. ¿Qué será capaz de hacer Draco si Hermione continúa con su plan? ¿Será ella capaz de asumir las consecuencias de despertar al animal que vive en el Slytherin?_

_Dejadme vuestro review contándome que os ha parecido._

_Un besosote._

_Joke._


	5. Liberando el amor contenido a presión

_Gracias de nuevo por vuestros reviews. Me alegra un montón abrir el correo y ver que os gusta mi trabajo. Gracias de corazón._

_Si quereís estar al día de mis publicaciones, seguidme en twitter: joke_ff  
><em>

_Y sin más dilación, os presento el capítulo número 5._

**EL DE CUANDO LAS COSAS NO SALEN COMO HABÍAN SIDO PLANEADAS**

Hermione se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, mirando al chico que seguía allí de pie, sin decir nada.

-¿Cogerlas por la fuerza?,-preguntó ella, mirándole desde abajo y sujetando la toalla con fuerza a su cuerpo-. No sé a qué estás acostumbrado tú, Malfoy, pero de donde yo vengo, las cosas nunca se cogen por la fuerza. Y si alguien osa hacerlo, termina siendo castigado.

-Depende. A veces la cosa quiere que la cojan. Lo que pasa es que no lo sabe,-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente-. Necesita un empujoncito hacia la dirección correcta.

-¿La cosa?,-la muchacha se puso en pie y localizó su varita, más allá del rubio, por lo que no podría hacerse con ella sin pasar antes por delante de él-. Mira, querido, no sé de qué estás hablando, pero creo que te equivocas. Yo estaba aquí, dándome un baño tan tranquila, cuando has aparecido, parece que dispuesto a fisgar como un vulgar mirón. No te tenía por uno de esos, Malfoy.

-Bueno. La cuestión es que yo tenía reservada la estancia. Y tú has hecho caso omiso a los horarios de turnos. ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu favor?

-Por mi puedes ahogarte en la tina, hurón,-dijo pasando de largo y comenzando a recoger sus cosas con prisa-. Te la dejo toda para ti.

-Ya no importa demasiado. Se me ha estropeado…, el plan,-comentó mirando lujuriosamente la castaña-. ¿Te apetece un baño a la luz de la luna, sabelotodo?,-dijo sonriendo con burla. El gesto de Hermione, de horror, le invitaba a continuar acosándola un poco más-.

-Antes de bañarme contigo, preferiría introducirme en ácido sulfúrico. Pero gracias por el amable ofrecimiento.

El chico rio levemente. A continuación se colocó detrás de la castaña, y rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos.

-Ambos sabemos que eso no es así, _Hermione_,-la chica contuvo un escalofrío al escuchar su nombre. No lo pronunció de una forma normal. En sus labios su nombre de pila sonaba lascivo, y lleno de ocultos y prohibidos deseos-. Puedes engañarte todo lo que quieras. Mientras tanto, me voy a _nuestra_ Sala,-y sin previo aviso mordisqueó levemente el lóbulo de su oreja-.

La chica escuchó la risa del Slytherin contenida contra su cuello, donde depositó un beso. Más que un beso fue un roce casi inexistente contra la piel de la chica, pero hizo que una descarga eléctrica le recorriera cada poro de su piel.

Se giró sin saber muy bien qué se encontraría, y sin tener tiempo a reaccionar, el rubio le robó el que sería el último beso de la noche entre ambos. Un beso exprés, que dejo a la castaña con ganas de más. Le mordió levemente el cuello, y volvió a reír, como si la situación le divirtiera enormemente.

-Esto es por el beso que me robaste en la Sala, sangresucia,-y acto seguido se fue del lugar con total calma, como si no le hubiera afectado para nada la extraña interacción social que terminaban de llevar acabo en el baño de Prefectos-.

-¡Yo no te robé ningún beso, maldito hurón albino!-consiguió gritar la Gryffindor después de un rato. Aquello habría estado muy bien, si el rubio no se hubiera ido del lugar hacía varios minutos-.

La castaña estaba enfadada y herida en su orgullo. Se suponía que allí las reglas las ponía ella. El patán de Malfoy no podía mandar al traste su plan.

Salió del baño sintiendo la sangre hirviendo a borbotones en sus venas, y una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago. Ni siquiera se molestó en vestirse. Cogió sus cosas y salió en estampida en dirección a su nueva y confortable Sala enfundada sólo en su toalla.

-¡Granger!,-una voz chillona la sobresaltó en demasía-.

-Parkinson,-contestó la castaña, fuera de sí-. ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora, maldita estúpida?

-Na… nada,-vocalizó a duras penas-.

-Pues que siga siendo así. Y ahora lárgate. Vamos,-fue brusca con ella y lo sabía. Parkinson no era culpable de que las cosas no salieran como ella quería. Pero no pudo evitarlo.

A Hermione le pareció ver los ojos de la Slytherin demasiado brillantes. Y el gemido que escuchó cuando se dio la vuelta sólo aumento sus sospechas de que había hecho llorar al perrito faldero de Malfoy.

Tal vez en otra ocasión hubiera sentido remordimientos y cargo de conciencia, pero en aquel momento lo único que podía sentir era la ira recorriendo cada hueco de su alma.

Cuando entró en la Sala miró con precaución si Malfoy merodeaba la estancia, pero parecía haberse ido a dormir.

Fue hacia su habitación, se puso el pijama, e intentó conciliar el sueño.

Por su parte, Draco tenía los nervios de punta. No había ido a su habitación. Al contrario, se había dirigido a la Sala común de Slytherin. Si veía a Granger una vez más aquella noche, no respondería de sus actos.

Se maldecía por lo que había hecho en el baño, y aun así daba gracias a Merlín por haber podido controlar sus auténticos deseos.

-¡Tú!,-le dijo a la primera persona que vio al llegar a la frialdad de la Sala común de Slytherin-. ¿Has visto a Pansy?

-No,-contestó la rubia a la que había preguntado-. ¿La buscas para algo en concreto?,-preguntó con demasiado interés-.

Malfoy la analizó. Le llegaba más o menos a la altura de la barbilla. Delgada, morena de piel, ojos de color verde hierba y realmente guapa.

No pudo evitar sonreír con descaro.

-Bueno, tal vez tú puedas ayudarme,-le contestó guiñándole un ojo con complicidad-. Soy Draco, Draco Malfoy.

-Emma. Emma Darkpuff.

-Encantado querida. No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí. Créeme, si te hubiera visto, lo recordaría,-añadió en su tono de conquista patentado-. ¿De qué curso eres?

-De sexto,-contestó sonrojándose levemente-. Soy nueva. Antes iba a Beauxbatons, pero mi familia se mudó este año y he tenido que venir aquí.

-No tienes ningún acento…,-observó el rubio con repentino interés-.

-Es que mis padres son los dos ingleses. Pero nos mudamos cuando yo tenía 10 por motivos de trabajo de mi padre.

-¿Sangrelimpia?,-preguntó sin saber si terminaba de meter la pata, pero necesitando conocer aquella información antes de ir más allá-.

-Me ofende esa pregunta,-contestó ella, mirándole con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro-.

-Emma. Algo me dice que nos vamos a llevar muy bien tú y yo,-dijo el rubio rodeándola con su brazo por encima de los hombros-.

Draco consiguió por fin descargar su amor aquella noche. En tres ocasiones. Cuando se sintió liberado y satisfecho espero a que su amante se quedara dormida, y salió a hurtadillas de la habitación. Si tenía algo claro era que no quería servir de almohada de la tal Emma.

Cuando volvió a su Sala, no había rastro alguno de Granger por ninguna parte. Sonrió satisfecho y se metió en su cuarto. Seguro de que aquella noche dormiría del tirón y sin ningún problema.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se desperezó, recordando los sucesos vividos la noche anterior. Al parecer su magnífico plan podía irse al trasto por la gélida frialdad del maldito Capitán Peróxido. No podía permitir que aquello ocurriese. Necesitaba ideas. Rápido.

Ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse su uniforme, así que se dirigió al baño con la camiseta del equipo de Quidditch de Krum, que él mismo le había regalado y que había pertenecido al moreno.

-¿En serio?,-sonó la voz arrastradora de palabras que Hermione deseaba escuchar mucho más tarde en aquella mañana poco prometedora-. ¿Krum? Hay quien no tiene amor propio, Granger.

La chica alzó una ceja y frunció el ceño, ofendida.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?,-le cortó sin vacilar-. No tengo el humor para tus adivinanzas estúpidas.

-Sólo creía que después de que te dejase tirada por irse a jugar con un balón, tendrías un poco más de orgullo. Nada más.

-¿Y quién te dice que fue él el que me dejó tirada? No hables sin conocimiento de causa, Malfoy,-escupió, deseando poder abofetearle-.

-Tal vez estoy equivocado. Pero al parecer tus besos no fueron suficientes para mantenerle cerca de ti,-una sonrisa maliciosa hizo atisbo en su rostro marfileño-.

-Desde luego se si tratase de ti, con un par de tristes besos habría bastado, ¿verdad, Malfoy? Sólo hay que ver lo mucho que te gustó el de ayer, que me seguiste hasta el baño para darme uno más.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro del rubio, que entrecerró los ojos y gruñó sonoramente.

-¿Así que ese maldito animal de bellota consiguió abrirte de piernas? ¿O fue porque no pudo por el hecho por el que se fue y te dejo con San Potter y la Comadreja como escolta? ¿Se tirará a otras ahora que tiene vía libre, Granger? ¿Pensará en ti mientras les da todo su amor, sin condiciones?

Hermione tuvo el impulso de abofetearle sin más miramientos, pero no estaba dispuesta a que él se diera cuenta de que había tocado su fibra sensible.

-Te encantaría que te lo contará ¿verdad, Malfoy? Cada detalle. Así podrías tocarte a gusto en la intimidad del cuarto de baño, rememorando cada una de mis palabras, sobre cada caricia y cada beso ¿no es cierto? No pienso hacerte el favor,-contestó con la voz fría como el metal-.

Malfoy abrió los ojos enormemente. ¿Tocarse en el baño? ¿Es que acaso la sangresucia había llegado a sospechar algo sobre lo sucedido el día anterior en aquella estancia? Apretó la mandíbula y forzó una sonrisa. No dejaría humillado un Malfoy. Y si lo hacía, ella no debería saberlo. Tenía bastante con la culpa que cargaba desde hacía horas.

-No necesito tus patéticas historias de revolcones con estrellas del Quidditch con el cerebro del tamaño de una snitch. Me basto y me sobro con mi más que evidente atractivo. Con chasquear los dedos, podría tener a cualquier chica. A cualquiera,-puntualizó sonriendo sensualmente-.

-Puedes engañarte si quieres, Malfoy. Pero siempre habrá alguna fuera de tu alcance.

-Eso se creen todas. Pero terminan por caer ante mis encantos,-elevó ambas cejas y rio levemente-. Puedes preguntar por ahí si no me crees, sangresucia. O tal vez es que quieres que sea yo quien te cuente mis aventuras sexuales. ¿Es lo que quieres, Granger?,-preguntó acorralándola contra la pared-. ¿Que te cuente con todo lujo de detalles lo que les hago a las mujeres de verdad, y que tú sólo puedes soñar con que te haga?

Se acercó peligrosamente a Hermione, y quedó a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-No necesito tu "compasión", Malfoy. También yo puedo valerme por mi misma en ese tipo de necesidades humanas.

El rubio sonrió lujuriosamente. Jamás creyó que tendría aquel tipo de conversación con la sabelotodo, y una parte de su ser se preguntó cómo sería tirarse a la comelibros. Agitó la cabeza levemente, y se alejó de la castaña, manteniendo la sonrisa.

-Si la necesitas, puedes probar a llamar a mi puerta. Tal vez me cojas en un día benévolo y decida hacerte el favor, _Hermione_,-otra vez le dio ese tinte de deseo a su nombre que hizo que la castaña temblase de pies a cabeza-. Las probabilidades juegan en tu contra, pero nunca se sabe,-le guiñó un ojo y salió por la puerta, con cada músculo de su cuerpo tenso y maldiciéndose por la proposición que terminaba de hacer-.

Hermione tardó varios minutos en recomponerse. Se fue lavando la cara y arreglándose como una autómata. No era muy consciente de lo que hacía hasta que se dio cuenta de que había llegado al Gran Comedor.

Se sentó junto a sus amigos, escuchó sus animadas conversaciones, bebió y comió hasta que se sació, y todo ello con las palabras de Malfoy revoloteando por su cabeza. ¿Acaso había sido aquella una descarada proposición? ¿O simplemente se estaba riendo de ella?

Draco, por su parte, procuró sentarse bien lejos de Emma. La chica le hacía ojitos desde el otro lado de la mesa, pero él simplemente la ignoraba.

Pansy intentó captar su atención en un par de ocasiones, pero el rubio se mostró hostil y distante con la muchacha.

-Dicen por Slytherin que Draco Malfoy ha hecho una nueva conquista,-fue lo primero que le dijo su amigo Blaisse nada más sentarse a su lado en la mesa-.

-Y dicen bien,-contestó el rubio sonriendo mientras rememoraba la noche anterior-.

-¿Algo serio?

-Nada extraordinario. Un buen entretenimiento. Poco más.

-Tal vez debería imitarte y cazar a alguna alumna tímida y desvalida.

Draco vio como su amigo dirigía la mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. En concreto hacia Hermione Granger.

Desde luego, si su amigo creía que aquel demonio hecha mujer, ¡y qué mujer!, pensó le rubio maldiciéndose seguidamente por ello, era tímida y desvalida, era porque no la conocía lo más mínimo.

Recordó levemente el beso robado, sus piernas torneadas mojadas por el agua de la tina, su espalda dorada desnuda bajo su entera disposición, y tuvo que recomponerse levemente.

-Yo que tú me fijaría en otra. No es tan santa como quiere hacer creer. Se tiró a Krum,-atajó ante la atenta mirada de Zabinni, que curvó sus labios en una sonrisa-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ahora que somos compañeros, tenemos charlas íntimas,-contestó no muy seguro de si aquello era una descripción fiel a la realidad-.

-Eso no te lo cree ni tú.

-Llámale intuición masculina, si quieres,-la explicación pareció bastarle al moreno, que miraba a la castaña con el deseo en la mirada-. Ni se te ocurra.

-¿Qué he hecho?,-contestó poniendo mirada de cordero degollado-.

-No pienso permitir que la embauques y te la tires, para que al final sea yo quien termine conviviendo con una histérica chica llorosa y quejica con un odio acérrimo hacia ti. Terminaré comiéndome los restos destrozados que dejes en la Sala. En MI Sala,-remarcó el rubio-. Ni de coña. Búscate a otra.

El moreno echó una última mirada hacia Granger, que parecía que aquella mañana estaba mucho más ida de lo normal. ¿En qué estaría pensando tan concentrada? Pensó el moreno mientras continuó escrutándola con la mirada. Tenía que ser suya, aunque sólo fuera una vez. La cuestión era ¿se dejaría la Gryffindor encandilar por los encantos del moreno, o acaso estaba lejos de sus posibilidades?

Malfoy observó a su amigo con disimulo. Le conocía suficientemente bien como para saber que no se la había sacado de la cabeza. No sabía por qué, ni tampoco explicar qué era exactamente, pero comenzaba a sentir una opresión en el pecho cuando pensaba en su amigo revolcándose por ahí con la sabelotodo. Agitó la cabeza, e intentó pensar en otra cosa. Necesitaba una distracción. Emma seguía haciéndole ojitos desde el otro lado de la mesa, pero, como solía ocurrir con Draco, una vez conseguía su objetivo se cansaba de la chica en cuestión y necesitaba otro.

Gruñó enfurecido y se levantó de la mesa, largándose sin siquiera molestarse en despedirse de su amigo, que parecía demasiado concentrado en comerse con los ojos a Granger como para darse cuenta de que él se había ido del lugar.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Las semanas pasaron con rapidez, y Hermione continuaba con su plan de conquistar al rubio, el problema era que se había convertido en un objetivo demasiado esquivo. Apenas si coincidían en la Sala, y cuando lo hacían en chico optaba por largarse de allí antes de que le diera tiempo a usar sus encantos con él.

Aquello comenzaba ha convertirse en una obsesión para Hermione, que no podía parar de pensar en planes para hacerle caer ante sus encantos.

Para Draco era la misma obsesión, con el plus de que aquello era algo prohibido para él. Por lo tanto su obsesión por la castaña le llevaba al filo de la locura. No podía parar de pensar en ella a cada momento, y cuando la tenía cerca, se largaba del lugar con prisas para no cometer algún tipo de atrocidad de la que luego se tuviera que arrepentir.

Por su parte, Blaisse, no hacía más que revolotear por la Sala, intentando coincidir con Hermione para engatusarla, pero la chica le esquivaba y se largaba enfadada después de que su amigo se fuera de la estancia en cuanto la veía aparecer. Él comenzaba a pensar que había algo amoroso entre ambos chicos, puesto que aquello rozaba la absurdez.

Aunque la Gryffindor había comenzado a darse por vencida, aquello le hería enormemente su orgullo. Nunca había dejado nada a medias. Nunca se había dado por vencida. Pero parecía que el rubio la odiaba más cada día. No podían pasar más de medio minuto en la misma estancia a solas, sin que él la mirara con odio y se fuera con prisas del lugar.

Había comenzado a olvidarse un poco de su plan, y a volver a su rutina de estudio, ayudando a sus amigos con los deberes y haciendo caso omiso de las miradas lascivas que Zabinni le propinaba cada ocasión que tenía oportunidad.

Pero todo fue diferente aquella noche. Hermione se encontraba tumbada en el sofá de cuero, leyendo un libro sobre Runas mágicas que la profesora les había recomendado.

Malfoy entró en la Sala, hecho un basilisco. Le dirigió una mirada hostil a la castaña y se quedó frente al fuego, mirándolo con intensidad.

-¿Querías algo?,-preguntó por fin la Gryffindor, comenzando a sentirse incómoda por la presencia del rubio colérico que tenía frente a sí-.

-¿Así que te le has tirado, verdad?,-escupió el rubio, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados-.

-¿Perdona?,-preguntó Hermione sin saber de qué demonios le hablaba el rubio-.

-No te hagas la loca, pelo de rata. Ambos sabemos que te has tirado a Blaisse. ¿Qué pensarías tú si yo me tirase a tu amiga la pobretona?

La castaña se quedó noqueada. No sabía de qué le hablaba el rubio, pero aún le sorprendía más la reacción del hurón allí plantado, que la miraba con tanta intensidad que temía que la hiciera explotar con la mirada.

-No me hago la loca, Capitán peróxido,-continuó ella, sin perder la compostura-. Es evidente que tu amigo se ha inventado algo, y tú has sido tan cretino como para creértelo. Bien por ti. ¡Diez puntos para Slytherin!,-canturreó sin siquiera levantar la mirada del libro-. Vete a tocarle las narices a otra, hurón,-añadió mirándole levemente-. Y si quieres tirarte a Ginny, allá tú. Este es un Colegio libre. El problema es que seguramente antes de que le toques un pelo, te hechizaría tanto y tan deprisa que terminarías reducido a polvo,-continuó sonriendo con maldad-.

-Sería divertido ver cómo lo intenta,-añadió en un susurro, apretando la mandíbula-.

El rubio empuñó su varita, y apuntó con ella a Hermione, que fue suficientemente hábil como para esquivar el hechizo que terminaba de lanzarle el Slytherin.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?,-consiguió decir a duras penas cuando consiguió esquivar el siguiente hechizo-. Malfoy no me obligues a…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, porque tuvo que rodar sobre si misma para evitar el siguiente hechizo.

Durante los siguientes 5 minutos lo único que se escucho en la estancia fue el sonido de las chispas y los muebles haciéndose añicos al paso de cada hechizo nuevo que salía de las varitas de ambos estudiantes.

-¡Basta!,-gritó Hermione, comenzando a cansarse de la actitud infantil e inmadura de Draco. Y le lanzó un hechizo que le envió contra la pared, dejándole levemente aturdido-.

Cuando terminó, su ropa tenía alguna quemadura, y su respiración estaba agitada. Se acercó hacia él y le arrebató la varita de las manos.

-¿Es que acaso has perdido el juicio?

-Debe de ser eso, desde luego,-añadió el rubio, intentando enfocar la vista-.

La rodeó con ambas manos, y las varitas cayeron lejos de ambos, olvidándose los dos de ellas. La arrinconó contra una pared y sonrió satisfecho.

-Así que no te has tirado a mi amigo ¿eh?

-¿Y qué pasa si me lo he tirado? ¿Tanto te importa?,-le espetó bruscamente, cansada ya de la actitud del rubio-. ¿Qué es lo que realmente…?

Pero antes de que Hermione terminara la frase, Draco le partió la boca de un beso. Descargando por fin toma la tensión que había acumulado durante semanas y semanas, dejándose llevar por la pasión, que comenzaba a dominar cada músculo de su cuerpo sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

Hermione, esta vez, le correspondió al beso, dejando paso a la lengua del Slytherin, que parecía estar sediento de ella.

Las pulsaciones de ambos y sus respiraciones comenzaron a ser elevadas e irregulares. Un fuego dentro de la joven comenzó a crecer involuntariamente. No era consciente de sus actos.

Se subió a horcajadas sobre el chico, rodeando su tronco con ambas piernas, y profundizó el beso. Deslizó sus delicados dedos sobre el pantalón del rubio, y el sonido de una cremallera anunció lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Una sola envestida fue suficiente para que estuviera dentro de ella. La chica galopó sobre el chico que aun estando apoyado contra la pared, sintió desvanecer la fuerza de sus piernas y cayó al suelo, cual largo era. Eso no impidió que ambos terminaran, sudorosos y entre gemidos de placer lo que llevaban tanto tiempo deseando, aunque jamás lo habrían admitido públicamente.

_Fin del capítulo_

_¡Bueno, la cosa está que arde! No sé si el primer encontronazo que han tenido ha sido como esperabais. Espero no haberos desilusionado, y que continuéis con tanta ilusión como yo._

_Un besosote._

_Joke_


	6. Se interrumpe el plan

_¡Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews! Espero que la historia avance como todos deseáis._

_¡Y sin más dilación… el sexto capítulo!_

**EL DE CUANDO EL PLAN SE CANCELA APRESURADAMENTE**

Hermione se despertó desorientada. Aquella no era su habitación. Cuando sintió un cuerpo cálido a su lado, que se giraba alejándose de ella y se hacía con toda la manta, fue cuando recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Se maldijo internamente, porque aquel no era el plan. Primero le seduciría y cuando estuviera loca por él, ya vería si llegaba a mayores. Pero sus más bajos instintos la habían traicionado.

Además, la noche anterior había ocurrido todo tan rápido, que su vocecilla interior, siempre dispuesta a regañarla si se disponía a hacer algo malo, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de aparecer. Maldición, se dijo a si misma la castaña, apretando los puños.

Miró a su alrededor. La mayoría de los muebles estaban hechos pedazos, había manchas de quemaduras en el suelo de piedra, y el sofá tenía más de un agujero. Resopló levemente odiándose por haberle seguido el juego al hurón albino.

Se levantó cuidadosamente y ubicó su varita, no muy lejos de donde habían terminado la faena el día anterior. Fue recogiendo las partes de su uniforme que había terminado lanzando por toda la Sala. Se dio cuenta de que tenía rasgaduras en la ropa, y un par de manchurrones de color negro. Consiguió arreglar el destrozo en sus ropas y se vistió. Mientras, el rubio seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta.

Le miró con odio, y cogió su varita. Tras varios minutos de _reparos_ consiguió que la estancia volviera a resultar un lugar acogedor, y no Cabeza de Puerco tras una discusión entre borrachines agresivos.

Cuando estaba a punto de largarse sin ser vista, escuchó un gruñido procedente del bulto durmiente que yacía en el suelo, abrigado con la manta que él mismo había invocado cuando habían sido conscientes de que el frío suelo de piedra no era el mejor lugar para aquellos quehaceres.

-Granger, ¿se puede saber a qué viene tanto susurrito?,-sonó la ronca voz mañanera del rubio, que parecía molesto porque le hubieran despertado de su agradable sueño, fuera cuál fuera-.

-Sólo estoy arreglando el estropicio que causaste anoche, Malfoy,-contestó la castaña, sin mucho interés ni ganas de meterse de cabeza en una discusión a tan temprana hora-.

-¿Yo? Que recuerde anoche fuimos dos los que causamos estropicios. ¿Conseguiste arreglar la mesa? Increíble. Pensé que podría soportar nuestro peso,-argumentó sonriendo sensualmente-.

-Malfoy, ni lo intentes,-atajó la castaña haciendo un gesto severo-. Lo de anoche fue un error, y no va a volver a ocurrir.

-Bueno. Un error…, yo más bien diría que fueron varios errores,-dijo con una sonrisa de prepotencia en el rostro, sentándose en el suelo y tapándose a penas sus intimidades con la manta.

-Un error repetido varias veces en un pequeño periodo de tiempo, no deja de ser un solo error.

-¿Funciona?

-¿El qué?,-preguntó ella, extrañada-.

-Lo de hacerte creer a ti misma esa vil mentira.

-No se va a volver a repetir,-repitió, tajantemente-.

-El ser humano suele tropezar con la misma piedra en más de una ocasión, _Hermione_

La chica se quedó mirándole, pensando algo que replicar a esa acertada contestación. Odiaba cuando la llamaba por su nombre de pila, porque siempre que lo hacía había una doble intención detrás de la palabra. Podía sentirlo en la forma en que lo pronunciaba. Y por otro lado, le encantaba que lo hiciese. Se reprochó mentalmente, y decidió atacar a su punto débil.

-¿Ser humano?,-contestó, haciéndose la sorprendida-. Hasta ayer no era más que una _sangresucia_, si mal no recuerdo. ¿He subido de categoría? Qué halago,-dijo mirando al techo y echándole mucho teatro al asunto-.

-Bueno, lo que hiciste anoche te dio pase para poder ser una persona, desde luego,-dijo él, sonriendo cínicamente-.

-Tú sigues siendo el mismo capullo ególatra

-¿Y es por eso por lo que caíste rendida a mis pies? Que interesante,-dijo poniéndose en pie y sin molestarse en tapar sus vergüenzas-. Mira sin preocuparte, Granger. Al fin y al cabo, me conoces bastante bien a estas alturas.

Hermione cerró los ojos y le insultó internamente. Desde luego, aquello se le había ido de las manos.

-Tápate y deja de hacer el imbécil, Malfoy,-le espetó, sin retirar la mirada de sus ojos gris plata-.

-Madrugar no te sienta bien, Granger,-fue todo lo que dijo, mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa picaruela colgando de su afilado rostro, antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse rumbo a su habitación, la puerta de la izquierda tras subir la pequeña escalerita-.

Hermione aprovechó para admirar su desnudez en todo su esplendor. Necesitó tragar saliva para recomponerse. Desde luego el fallo en su estrategia técnica tan bien planeada, tenía sus motivos, se descubrió pensando mientras miraba la palidez casi marfileña de la perfecta piel del rubio.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, _sabelotodo_?,-preguntó el rubio mirándola por encima del hombro, pillándola _in fraganti_en su papel de espía mal interpretado-. No te cortes. Si quieres repetir,-dirigió la mirada a su entrepierna y continuó la frase-, aún estoy preparado,-añadió elevando ambas cejas, y riendo sonoramente-.

-Ni en sueños, Malfoy,-contestó ella, enfadada y sin que se le ocurriese nada más mordaz-.

A continuación se largó de la estancia, dejando a un rubio más que sonriente frente a la puerta de su alcoba.

-Granger, Granger. ¿Quién diría que podías llegar a ser tan…convincente?,-y se metió en su habitación, pensando que el día había comenzado bastante bien-.

Hermione siguió maldiciéndose hasta que llegó al Gran Comedor. Antes de entrar, cogió aire y normalizó su respiración. Cuando creyó estar dispuesta a poder enfrentarse a sus amigos sin que fueran a sospechar gran cosa, algo llamó su atención.

-¡Oye tú!,-gritó a una persona que estaba suficientemente cerca de ella como para poder hablarle en un tono normal-. Sí, te hablo a ti, maldito inventor de historias falsas,-y se abalanzó sobre Blaisse, dispuesto a acabar con él-.

-No sé de qué me hablas, Granger,-intentó escabullirse Zabinni-.

-No, no. Tú no te vas hasta que aclaremos ciertos términos.

El chico la miró, sonriendo con cara de "por Merlín, voy a morir a manos de una psicópata Gryffindoriana".

-Vamos, Granger. No sé de qué me hablas,-dijo con voz ronroneante-. Pero si es una excusa para iniciar una conversación conmigo, te diré que me siento halagado.

-¿A no? Preguntó ella empujándole violentamente contra una pared cercana, y haciendo caso omiso de su intento de ligoteo-. ¿Y qué me dices de contarle a tu amigo Malfoy que tú y yo nos habíamos acostado? ¿Y bien? Espero tu explicación,-le susurró al oído envenenando cada palabra con odio destilado-.

-Ah…, si. Eso. Jajaja. Verás. Cuando te lo cuente te vas a reír…Uuuhhh, lo que te vas a reír…

Hermione le miró con cara de pocos amigos, y le pinchó con la varita entre las costillas, instigándole a que continuase su "tronchante historia".

-Yo…, me acosté con alguien ayer, sí. Lo que pasa es que no especifiqué con quién, y…, bueno, Draco sacó sus propias conclusiones y yo no…, no le negué nada. Jajaja,-rio forzadamente el moreno-. ¿No es gracioso?

-Es tan divertido que no puedo parar de reír,-le contestó ella con el gesto tan severo que McGonagall a su lado parecía un payaso de circo-. Más te vale aclarar esto cuanto antes. Y por tu bien espero que no se lo hayas "sugerido" a nadie más.

-Tranquilízate, nena,-le espetó Blaisse, que parecía haber perdido todo el miedo de golpe y porrazo-. No soy un bocazas. Yo soy un caballero. No cuento por ahí mis conquistas.

Hermione pareció feliz con la respuesta, y sonrió levemente al chico.

-Hasta luego Zabinni.

-Adiós, preciosa,-contestó él, sonriéndole abiertamente-.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se metió en el Gran Comedor, dispuesta a disfrutar de su bien merecido desayuno.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Durante las clases, Granger apenas si podía concentrarse. Imágenes de la noche anterior no paraban de llegar a modo de recuerdos torturantes a su mente, que comenzaba a estar sobresaturada de tantos Dracos Malfoys pululando por ella.

No quería admitirlo, pero lo de la noche anterior había puesto un punto y a parte en su plan malévolo. Le había desencajado los esquemas. Y además, la peor parte de todas, es que le había encantado.

Sólo con rememorarlo, podía volver a sentir la adrenalina corriendo a borbotones por sus venas, la respiración le resultaba costosa y agitada, y su corazón parecía coger una marcha que más de un médico habría denominado como peligrosa.

Llegaba el momento en el que tenía que plantearse si continuar con el plan, aplazarlo, o cancelarlo para siempre.

Porque ella no era tonta. Aquello para Malfoy, al igual que para ella misma, no había sido más que una sesión de sexo loco y desenfrenado. Y eso se alejaba demasiado del tonto enamorado en que quería convertir al Slytherin.

Cuando le descubrió sonriéndola de medio lado, y le guiñó un ojo, fue cuando decidió aplazarlo todo. No podía arriesgarse a quedarse colgada de aquel rubio oxigenado, aunque hubiese sido el mejor amante que había tenido hasta la fecha.

Con Viktor las cosas no funcionaban como con él. Era romántico, atento y dulce, pero no podía hacer que perdiese la cabeza de aquella manera tan repentina. De aquella manera que le hacía querer más y más sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias.

Respiró profundamente. Había tomado una determinación. Aquello debía ser cortado de raíz, ya que podría estallarle en la cara de un momento a otro. Ya vería más adelante si continuaba con el plan.

Draco, por su parte, no pudo dejar de echarle miraditas lascivas a Hermione durante las clases que tuvieron en común aquella mañana. No quería hacerlo, pero sólo de pensar en lo mucho que había disfrutado la noche anterior, tenía más que una razón para desearla con intensidad. Puede que fuera una _sangresucia_, pero aquello empezaba a importarle más bien poco. A fin de cuentas, aquello era sexo, y nada más que sexo. Podía manejar la situación sin ningún problema, se dijo el rubio para si mismo al tiempo que le guiñó un ojo a la castaña, que desvió la mirada hacia el profesor inmediatamente.

Su repentina timidez hizo que una sonrisa atisbara en sus labios, teniendo que reprimir la risa.

Aquel curso escolar podría llegar ha convertirse en el más placentero y desbordante de acción que había tenido nunca. Y eso, le gustaba en demasía. Siempre y cuando la "relación" entre ambos no saliera de la Sala, no habría ningún problema.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Los días se sucedieron con torturosa lentitud para Hermione. Intentaba por todos los medios no cruzarse con Draco en la Sala, por si acaso volvía a perder el control sobre su propio cuerpo, y dedicaba su entera disposición a estudiar como si no hubiera mañana.

Parvati parecía haberse olvidado de ella, cosa que la chica agradecía en demasía. Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo entre la biblioteca y la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde se escondía de Malfoy, sabiéndose a resguardo del rubio.

Harry, Ron y Ginny se pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en el campo de Quidditch, dispuestos a que el ojeador, que llegaría en apenas un par de semana, se fijase en uno de ellos. Si dedicaban algo de tiempo al estudio, era más que nada por la insistencia de su amiga Hermione, que aprovechaba cada momento disponible para recordarles que su prioridad debían ser las asignaturas, y no volar sobre una escoba.

Una noche, como otras tantas, en que Hermione volvió a su Sala más tarde de lo que debería, escuchó un carraspeo proveniente del sofá de cuero.

-Granger, te estaba esperando,-comentó el rubio como quien habla del tiempo-.

-¿Por qué será que no me sorprende, Malfoy? A juzgar por tu actitud, cualquiera diría que llevas horas esperándome. Creí que no eras de esos.

-¿De cuáles?,-preguntó el rubio, mientras jugaba con un papel que tenía entre las manos-.

-De los acosadores obsesivos,-puntualizó forzando una sonrisa-.

-Desde luego... Para una vez que me comporto como un auténtico compañero de Sala, y te hago un favor…,-ensanchó su sonrisa-, bueno, la segunda vez…

Hermione bufó levemente y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Suéltalo ya, o déjame tranquila,-dijo comenzando a perder la paciencia-.

-Te ha llegado un carta vía lechuza. Y precisamente, como no estabas en la Sala, la he recogido yo, haciéndote un claro favor.

-¿Acaso quieres un premio como recompensa?,-preguntó ella riendo ante la actitud infantil del oxigenado-.

-Pues no lo tenía en mente, pero ahora que lo dices…,-sonrió sensualmente-.

-¡Cállate y dámelo!,-dijo cortantemente al creer reconocer la letra plasmada en el sobre, que parecía intacto a la vista-.

-Qué desagradable eres, _sangresucia_,-comentó volviendo a las viejas costumbres-. Aquí tienes,-y extendió su mano, acercando levemente el papel hacia la castaña-.

Cuando Hermione se dispuso a coger el papel, Draco fue más rápida que ella, y la asió de la muñeca, atrayéndola hacia su propio cuerpo.

-Has estado muy esquiva últimamente, _Hermione_,-susurró en su oído derecho, haciendo que el pelo de la castaña se erizase levemente-.

Granger comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación, y no podía permitírselo. Había conseguido estar tanto tiempo alejada de él, que no podía tirar todo el trabajo por una estúpida debilidad.

Mientras pensaba todo aquello, el rubio le había entregado la carta a Hermione, para poder utilizar ambas manos rodeando la cintura de la castaña con fuerza, que se encontraba tumbada sobre el chico.

-Si te soy sincero, me pone enormemente tu esquividad, querida,-añadió en un susurro casi inaudible, mordisqueando seguidamente el lóbulo de su oreja-.

-¿Acaso no piensas decir absolutamente nada?,-preguntó el rubio, comenzando a irritarse levemente ante la aparente pasividad de la castaña-.

Hermione, intentó concentrarse para evitar lo que el rubio quería de ella. Pero terminó olvidándose de la carta, que terminó por caerse al suelo de piedra, y rodeando el cuello del Slytherin con ambos brazos.

-Cállate de una maldita vez y bésame, Malfoy,-fue lo único que acertó a decir Hermione, acogiendo los labios del rubio con los suyos propios, y comenzando a sentir de nuevo el fuego creciendo en su interior, volviendo a perderse en los caprichos que su cuerpo quería en aquel momento, y sin pararse a pensar que, como había predicho Malfoy hacía tan solo unos días, volvería a cometer el mismo error-.

Tuvo un ligero momento de claridad, en el que estuvo dispuesta a alejarse de la tentación rubia, pero cuando el chico atrapó uno de sus pezones entre sus labios, y sintió la calidez de su lengua, se dejó invadir por el deseo, y decidió que no era momento para pensar, sino para dejarse llevar.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_Fin del capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Parece ser que para Hermione resulta mucho más complicado de lo que esperaba resistirse a los encantos de Draco. Y es que ¿quién podría resistirse ante alguien tan tremendamente convincente?_

_Tanto si os ha gustado, como si lo habéis odiado, hacédmelo saber con un review._

_Un besososte._

_Joke._


	7. Leyendo la carta

_Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews. Sin lugar a duda puedo decir que sois los mejores lectores que cualquier escritora podría desear ^^ _

_¡Y sin más dilación, os presento el capítulo 7!_

**EL DE CUANDO HERMIONE LEE LA CARTA**

Hermione se frotó un ojo cuando la luz que entraba por uno de los enormes ventanales de la Sala, le dio de pleno en el rostro.

Cuando fue consciente de lo que había vuelto a hacer, se llevó ambas manos a la cara, y resopló. Maldito rubio endemoniado. Había dado con su talón de Aquiles. No era capaz de resistirse a sus proposiciones indecentes y a sus besos perfumados con un toque ligero a prohibido. Tenía un problema. Sabía que era algo malo, pero con el sólo hecho de pensar en lo ocurrido, todo su cuerpo se estremecía en olas de placer. Se sonrojó levemente y se puso sería. Debía acabar con aquello.

Habían vuelto a terminar tirados en el suelo de piedra. Aquello no era una buena costumbre. No obstante aquella vez, ningún mueble había acabado hecho añicos en el suelo. Localizó su ropa, la recogió en uno de sus brazos, y con la mano libre cogió la carta que la noche anterior había olvidado tan fácilmente. Miró la letra pulcra y refinada con que estaba escrito su nombre. Nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que la elegante caligrafía pertenecía a Viktor Krum. Echó un rápido vistazo al sobre. Realmente parecía intacto. ¿Habría respetado Malfoy su intimidad? Todo parecía apuntar a que sí, aunque le costaba creer que el rubito oxigenado tuviera algún tipo de valor.

Hacía bastante que no recibía carta del húngaro. Precisamente desde el día en que habían decidido cortar la relación. Le resultaba extraño que de pronto todo volviera a ser como antes, ya que antaño, se escribían cada mes.

Entró en su cuarto, decidida a leerla en la intimidad.

Draco se despertó segundos después de que la chica se hubiera ido. Abrió los ojos y miró en ambas direcciones, esperando encontrarse a la castaña cerca de él, dispuesto a divertirse un rato más. Pero ya se había ido.

Refunfuñó enfadado. ¿Acaso había vuelto a arrepentirse de su encuentro? ¿Los gemidos de la noche anterior habían sido fingidos? Porque el habría jurado que nadie podía ser tan buena actriz.

Se sorprendió añorando su piel dorada, y sus labios color de fresa. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Después de una vez, era rara la ocasión en que repetía otra, pero… ¿una más? Eso era algo muy poco habitual en él. No obstante la Gryffindor tenía algo que le hacía perder el control. Algo que nunca antes había sentido, y que podía calificar como agradable. Le gustaba el momento anterior a tirársela. Aquel en el que imaginaba todo lo que podría hacerle, en el que aspiraba su olor y sentía el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo propio. La respiración entrecortada, y los gemidos contenidos contra su boca. ¿Acaso era eso normal? NO para ÉL. Gruñó levemente y se metió en el baño, sin molestarse siquiera en vestirse. Una buena ducha fría era lo que necesitaba, puesto que la mañana no comenzaba como él había esperado.

Hermione, mientras, se preguntaba si quería ver el interior de la carta, o sólo traería amargos recuerdos y tristeza a aquel día, que no había empezado muy a su gusto. Mientras buscó un uniforme limpio y se lo puso, decidió que si no la leía en aquel preciso instante, se pasaría el resto del día preguntándose qué querría Viktor.

Se sentó sobre su cama, que seguía hecha, y rompió el sello de cera negro.

_**Mi muy querida Hermione:**_

_**¿Cómo te va todo por Hogwarts? Espero que genial.**_

_**Yo estoy en plena liga de Quidditch, vamos primeros.**_

_**Dentro de un par de semanas irá un ojeador a tu Colegio, y me preguntaba si te importaría que le acompañase, porque le conozco. Tengo descanso deportivo, y así podríamos vernos.**_

_**Tuyo siempre.**_

_**Viktor K.**_

La carta era como Krum. Sencilla y directa. Nada de florituras adornando lo que quería. Directo y a la yugular. Sonrió levemente pensando en volver a verle, ¿le apetecía? Por un lado estaba segura de que sí, pero una pequeña parte de ella no podía parar de pensar. Y pensaba en un rubio que en aquel preciso instante salía sólo ataviado con una toalla alrededor de su cintura del baño, rumbo a su habitación.

Hermione abrió la puerta en el preciso instante en el que Draco pisaba el descansillo de la escalera. Se quedó mirándola, sin parecer incomodarle su parcial desnudez.

-Granger,-saludó como si tal cosa-.

-Ma…Malfoy,-contestó ella sin saber muy bien cómo actuar-. ¿No piensas vestirte?

-¿Acaso te incomoda?,-respondió, veloz como un águila-.

-No,-rio ella levemente ante su ocurrencia-, pero tal vez te acose medio escuela si sales así a los pasillos-.

-Lo sé. Pero me ocurre incluso cuando voy vestido,-añadió él, mirándola con gesto divertido-. Las alumnas me acosan y me atacan con sus varitas para conseguir sexo gratis, ¿puedes creerlo?,-continuó, haciendo clara alusión a su primer encontronazo en la Sala-.

-Ya basta, Malfoy,-sonrió de nuevo ella, sin poder evitarlo-. No se va a…

-…volver a repetir?,-terminó él la frase, con gesto triunfante-. Que más quisieras, _sabelotodo_,-dijo dándole una entonación casi amistosa al mote de la castaña-.

-Hablo en serio,-dijo eliminando la sonrisa de su rostro, y pensando fielmente en seguir los deseos de su cerebro aquella vez, en lugar de los de su cuerpo-.

-Yo también, querida,-dijo él acercándose levemente a ella, igual que una gacela a su presa-.

-Vas a coger frío, Malfoy,-comenzó a perder la paciencia Hermione-.

-¿Es una indirecta forma de presentarte voluntaria para darme calor?

Hermione le miró, entrecerró los ojos, le hizo una mueca y le empujó levemente, para hacerse paso y largarse del lugar.

-No. Cuando quiera darte calor, créeme que lo sabrás,-no pudo evitar contestar ella, poniéndose roja al instante-.

-Por Merlín,-escuchó susurrar al rubio, tragando saliva continuación-.

Sin previo aviso la cogió por la cintura y la estrechó entre sus brazos. No supo por qué lo hizo, pero se sentía a gusto con la calidez ya conocida de aquel cuerpo contra el suyo. Ambos parecían encajar a la perfección el uno con el otro, como dos piezas de un puzzle.

Hermione quiso resistirse en un primer momento, pero la casi delicadeza con que el rubio la sostenía entre sus brazos, hizo que estrechara un poco más el enlace, apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho.

Escuchó el corazón del Slytherin, bombeando fuertemente, a una velocidad casi equiparable al del suyo.

Tras un minuto en aquella posición, no aguantó más y se lanzó en picado hacia la boca de la muchacha, que no se resistió lo más mínimo. Dio paso a la lengua del joven, que parecía comenzar a conocer demasiado bien aquella húmeda cavidad.

El rubio cortó el contacto tan rápido como lo empezó.

-Si te apetece una dosis de Draco, sabes dónde duermo,-añadió entrando en su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí-.

-Una dosis de Draco,-susurró la chica en voz baja una vez el rubio hubo desaparecido tras la puerta-.

Dudó unos instantes ante la madera. ¿Quería entrar de nuevo en aquel juego? ¿Acaso no había decidido alejarse de una vez por todas? Decidió que aquella sería la última vez, y entro en los aposentos del rubio sin siquiera llamar, que ya la esperaba metido en la cama, completamente desnudo. Una lasciva sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Malfoy, que le lanzó un beso al aire, divertido, antes de volver a poseer el cuerpo de la chica como si fuera el último día de su vida en el planeta.

Cuando acabaron, Hermione se levantó, dispuesta a largarse con prisa.

-¿Ya te vas, Granger?,-preguntó el chico, tapado por las sábanas como único atuendo y con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza-.

-Sí. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Empiezo a pensar que me utilizas para el sexo, querida,-añadió él, sonriendo abiertamente, como si aquello no le importase lo más mínimo-.

-Bueno, no te preocupes. Como te dije antes de que rompiéramos el cabecero de tu cama, esto ha sido la despedida. Si quieres una dosis de Hermione tendrás que conformarte con una Pansy, o con cualquier otra,-dijo ella, imitando la anterior broma del rubio-.

-No me lo creo. Pero puedes intentar engañarte a ti misma, si quieres,-contestó él, con la sonrisa aún prendida en su rostro-.

-No digas que no te lo avisé, Malfoy,-dijo tocándose la oreja izquierda-. Mierda…

-¿Y ahora qué tripa se te ha roto?

-He perdido uno de mis pendientes. Levanta.

-Si, claro. No tengo nada mejor que hacer. Además, esa excusa es pésima…

Hermione le miró mal, y buscó con la mirada por el suelo de piedra. No parecía estar allí.

-Era un regalo,-dijo con la voz derrotada-.

-¿De quién?,-preguntó el rubio, con repentino interés-.

-De Viktor,-respondió ella sin darle el mínimo interés y continuando con su búsqueda-.

-¿Del cerebro de media snitch? ¿En serio? Si quieres puedo regalarte unos yo mismo.

Hermione dejó de buscar para mirarle con los ojos abiertos como platos, como si terminara de confesar su amor por los ponis de color rosa y los arcoíris brillantes.

-A ver, no saques las cosas de contexto _sabelotodo_. Sólo me refería a que con el mal gusto que tiene, dudo mucho que sea una gran pérdida. Cualquier par nuevo podría sustituirlos.

-No importa. Si lo encuentras, me lo dices.

-¿Cómo son?

-¿Acaso tienes muchos pendientes perdidos en tu habitación?

-Bueno, no podría decirte que no…,-contestó riendo entre dientes ante la cara que terminaba de poner la castaña-.

-Son una pequeña perla, con una esmeralda encima y otra debajo.

-¿Te refieres a perlas y esmeraldas reales, o a imitaciones baratas?,-preguntó divertido-.

-Si ves uno similar, me lo devuelves y punto, Malfoy.

-Está bien _sabelotodo_

-Deja de llamarme así, Capitán peróxido

-¡Eso es una vil mentira!,-dijo acariciándose su cabello-. Soy rubio natural.

-¿Qué tal rubio oxigenado?

-Sigue sin convencerme,-respondió él, incorporándose levemente-.

-¿Hurón albino?,-probó de nuevo, sólo por fastidiarle-.

-Si lo veo te lo devolveré. ¿Contenta?,-atajó el chico, herido en su orgullo, puesto que su pelo era su bien más preciado después de sus ojos ¿cómo podía meterse con él?-.

-Mucho,-sonrió ella abiertamente-. Nos veremos… por ahí,-y la castaña salió dirección a la lechucería para contestarle la carta a Viktor-.

-Puedes apostar a que sí,-susurró Draco cuando Hermione ya se había ido, mientras abría su puño y observaba el pequeño pendiente de Granger en la palma de su mano. Lo había visto cerca de la almohada cuando la chica se puso a buscarlo por el suelo, y no dudó ni un instante en quedarse con él. Puesto que ¿quién sabe si le haría falta en un futuro?-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione estuvo paseando un rato antes de ir a la lechucería, puesto que antes debía contestar la carta. Se había ido de la Sala sin escribirla porque no sabía lo que quería. Tal vez sería buena idea que volviese a ver a Viktor. Así podría alejarse de Malfoy, que no paraba de insinuársele a cada ocasión que tenía. Tal vez se había obsesionado con ella. Sonrió para sí misma. Puede que no fuera amor, pero se empezaba por alguna parte ¿no?

Se dirigió a la Sala común de Gryffindor, y le pidió papel, tinta y pluma a Ginny. Con su redondeada letra, contestó:

_**Querido Viktor:**_

_**Me alegro mucho de haber recibido noticias tuyas. ¡Hacía una eternidad que no sabía nada de ti!**_

_**En el Colegio todo me va genial, como siempre. Este año he cambiado de Sala Común, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Simplemente buscaba un poco más de intimidad y silencio para poder concentrarme en lo que realmente me interesa.**_

_**Harry y Ron me habían contando que venía un ojeador a ver a los equipos de Quidditch, pero jamás imagine que pudieras conocerlo. ¿Sabes si tiene a algún jugador en mente? Porque imagino que no habrá venido aquí por casualidad.**_

_**Si te soy sincera, ardo en deseos de volver a verte. Creo sinceramente que podríamos seguir siendo amigos, como te dije la última vez que hablamos. Me alegra ver que has meditado sobre la idea y has terminado por aceptarla.**_

_**Se despide, deseando volver a verte y mandándote un abrazo enorme.**_

_**Hermione Jane Granger.**_

La chica busco cera para sellar la carta, que ya había doblado minuciosamente en cuatro partes. Una vez la selló, con el escudo de Gryffindor, y esperó a que se secase, se dirigió a la lechucería.

Tras enviarla se sintió feliz. Tenía ganas de ver a Viktor. Aquello sería genial.

Mientras, comenzó a pensar qué podría hacer para evitar caer en la tentación rubia que convivía en su misma Sala.

¿Qué tal si salía a correr?, pensó para sí misma. Siempre le había gustado lo de salir a correr sola, le ayudaba a despejar la mente. Desde luego, era una mejor opción que salir a dar una vuelta en escoba, porque seguramente acabaría escurriéndose por el palo.

Por desgracia, aquel curso, como creyó tener demasiado que estudiar, no había metido sus mayas, ni sus zapatillas en el baúl. Así que le escribió otra carta a su madre, pidiéndole que le enviara su ropa deportiva y sus zapatillas de correr favoritas. En ella le explicó que estaba sometida a mucha presión por la perspectiva de los exámenes, y que así se relajaría. Seguramente lo tendría todo en un día, en dos como mucho. Sonrió de nuevo, satisfecha. Sí, aquel plan no podía salir mal.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_Fin del capítulo._

_¿Qué os parece el giro de los acontecimientos? ¿Querrá Krum algo más que su amistad? ¿Se pondrá celoso Malfoy ante la perspectiva de posible competencia? Todo esto y mucho más, en los siguientes capítulos._

_Espero que os haya gustado, y os haya dejado con ganas de saber más, porque eso significará que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo como escritora._

_Tanto si os ha gustado como si lo habéis odiado, hacédmelo saber mediante un review._

_Un besosote._

_Joke._


	8. Celos y lechuzas

_Muchas muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews. Como ya os he dicho en ocasiones anteriores, me animan a seguir con el fic, a ser constante y a subir capítulos cada poco tiempo. ¡Gracias de corazón!_

_Y sin más dilación, os presento el capítulo número 8_

**EL DE CUANDO ENTRAN EN JUEGO LAS LECHUZAS Y LOS CELOS**

Dos días después de que Hermione mandase la carta a su madre, como bien había supuesto, llegó un paquete para ella en la hora del desayuno. Lo puso en el suelo sin siquiera abrirlo mientras terminó de desayunar.

Draco, desde su posición en la mesa de Slytherin observó a la castaña. Hacía unos días había recibido una carta. Era cierto que había tenido tentaciones de leerla, pero comprendió que aquello era caer demasiado bajo, incluso para él. Así que simplemente se limitó a utilizar la excusa de la carta para pasar un buen rato con su compañera de Sala.

No obstante, el hecho de que volviera a recibir correo postal le extrañó. No era un secreto que la Gryffindor no solía tener una ajetreada vida social, entonces ¿quién le mandaba cartas y paquetes?

Desde la última vez en que le había avisado que sería la última, la chica había estado esquiva y distante con él. Evitando todo contacto social innecesario con el rubio. El chico comenzaba a temer que la "amenaza" de la castaña fuera real. Lo normal era que se le hubiera pasado ya el encaprichamiento, pero tenía cierta debilidad por las cosas que no podía conseguir. Y en aquel momento Granger era una de ellas.

Draco continuó desayunando, simulando no haber visto nada que llamase su atención en otra mesa, y cuando sintió una caricia en su adorado pelo, se giro para ver quién era el delincuente que atentaba contra su imagen.

-Emma,-susurró de mala gana al ver a la chica frente a él-.

-Draco,-ronroneó ella, acercándose mucho al rubio-. Hace mucho que no hablamos.

-Tú y yo no hablamos. Follamos,-le corrigió él, harto de las tonterías de la Slytherin, que últimamente estaba bastante más pesada de lo que le hubiera gustado reconocer al chico-.

-Bueno. Pues hace mucho que no _follamos_,-dijo la chica, jugueteando con su cabello-.

-No me toques el pelo,-gruñó el rubio, agitando la cabeza con violencia y alejando a la chica de él-. No quiero volver a follar contigo,-añadió poniéndose en pie-. Fue una cosa de una noche. Déjalo estar,-aclaró el Slytherin, y sin decir absolutamente nada más, se largó del lugar, molesto-.

No sabía por qué, pero los coqueteos de Emma le había puesto nervioso. Pero no nervioso de una forma positiva, sino más bien colérico y cabreado. ¿Quién se creía que era para hablar con él como si fueran amigos, delante de todo el Colegio?

Odiaba cuando sus ligues de una noche no comprendían que no era nada más que eso. Sexo sin compromiso y después, si te he visto, no me acuerdo.

Entró en su Sala como un vendaval, deseando poder tirarse a quien él quería, y no a las tontas huecas de las que se aburría en una sola noche.

Se asustó ante tal pensamiento. ¿Tirarse a quien él quería? Tragó saliva. La obsesión por cierta Gryffindor comenzaba a ser preocupante. Al principio de curso habría apostado su vida porque no la tocaría ni con un palo…, y en cambio, en aquel momento…

-Malfoy,-dijo Hermione, asustada ante la abrupta entrada del rubio en la estancia. Al parecer la chica se había ido en algún momento en el que estaba siendo acosado por uno de sus tantos ligues de una noche-.

-Granger. No se por qué pones ese tono de voz. ¿A quién esperabas ver entrar por la puerta? ¿A los tres cerditos?,-contestó de mal humor-.

-¿Qué tripa se te ha roto?,-contestó ella, con el paquete a medio abrir entre sus manos. Había estado evitándole durante los últimos dos días, pero se convenció a sí misma de que debía plantarle cara en aquella ocasión. No podía estar huyendo del chico indefinidamente-.

-Nada. Es sólo que estoy un poco cansado del acoso sexual al que soy sometido por ciertas alumnas que se crean sus historias en la cabeza,-confesó, sentándose junto a la castaña-. ¿Qué es eso?

-Una cosa que me ha mandado mi madre.

-Eso está bien. A mi no suelen mandarme nada de casa,-contestó, intentando ver el interior del paquete-. ¿A ti sí?,-interrogó el chico, de pronto interesado por las idas y venidas de lechuzas entre Granger y sus padres-.

-¿Está esto pasando realmente?,-pregunto de pronto, Hermione-.

-¿A qué te refieres?,-dijo el rubio, curioso-.

-¿Estamos teniendo una conversación como gente civilizada, sin insultarnos ni lanzarnos hechizos?

-Estábamos haciéndolo, pero terminas de cargarte el momento _sabelotodo_,-contestó él, riendo levemente. Ella le sacó la lengua, divertida-.

-Vaya, justo ahora que iba a preguntarte sobre el acoso sexual,-bromeó la castaña, simulando estar decepcionada-.

-Pero qué cotilla eres, Granger. Eso no es bueno…

-Deberías aplicarte el cuento y dejar de intentar ver qué me han mandado.

-¿Qué es?,-preguntó, harto de no poder ver lo que quería-.

-Ropa de deporte,-contestó ella, terminando de sacarla de su caja-.

-¿Ropa muggle de deporte?,-volvió a preguntar Malfoy, bloqueado ante la visión que la castaña le ofrecía del interior del paquete-. Creo que he subestimado a los muggles, entonces,-dijo cogiendo las mallas de color negro, y la camiseta de tirantes, demasiado pequeña para ser una camiseta, se sorprendió el chico pensando-.

-Deja eso,-rio Hermione arrebatándoselo de las manos y volviendo a doblarlo todo correctamente-.

-¿Desde cuándo haces deporte?

-Desde siempre. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí, rubio oxigenado,-añadió ella, divertida ante la cara de circunstancia que se le había quedado al muchacho-.

Acto seguido se levantó y se fue a su habitación, dispuesta a salir a correr un rato.

Malfoy, por su parte, se quedó esperando en la Sala la salida de la castaña. Si tenía algo claro era que no quería perderse el espectáculo de ver a la _sabelotodo_ enfundada en aquella ceñida ropa tan escasa en tela.

Cuando Hermione bajó la escalera, Draco no pudo evitar abrir la boca.

Llevaba unas mallas de color negro que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus moldeadas piernas. Le llegaban un poco por debajo de las rodillas y tenían una raya de color blanco en cada lateral. En los pies lucía unas playeras de color blanco y negro. En la parte de arriba llevaba una particular prenda a juego con los pantalones: tapaba lo esencial, desde luego, tirantes cruzados a la espalda, pudo observar cuando la chica estuvo suficientemente cerca, pero dejando la mayor parte de su abdomen a la vista.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, y una sonrisa de suficiencia enmarcaba su rostro, que recordó al rubio que debía cerrar la boca.

-No puedes salir así,-dijo Draco, a la vez que un montón de escenas lascivas se proyectaron en su sucia mente-.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Hace…, hace frío,-dijo patosamente el rubio, tragando saliva sonoramente-.

-Bueno, ese es mi problema, Malfoy,-contestó la castaña, riendo sonoramente ante la actitud del rubio, y saliendo al trote por la puerta de la Sala-.

-Qué calor tengo,-susurró el chico para sí mismo-. Voy a darme una ducha. Sí. Me vendrá bien,-miró su entrepierna, que parecía rebelarse levemente-. Muy pero que muy bien.

Hermione estuvo corriendo alrededor de una hora. Cuando terminó estaba cansada y sudorosa, pero feliz. Podía sentir su espalda completamente empapada. Las gotitas caían desde su pelo al suelo, pero no le importaba. Aquello le relajaba enormemente.

Cuando entró en el Colegio, sintió varias miradas sobre su persona, pero simplemente las ignoró. Al igual que ignoró varios cuchicheos. Sabía que en Hogwarts se estilaba más montar en escoba, o jugar al Qudditch, con las túnicas correspondientes, pero su nula capacidad para realizar dicho deporte la incapacitaba totalmente.

Al entrar en la Sala, y respirar profundamente, escuchó algo que caía al suelo tras de sí. Se giró lentamente. Allí se encontraba Blaisse Zabinni, mirándola con un gesto extraño en su cara.

-¿Granger?,-preguntó, estúpidamente-.

-No, es mi nuevo elfo doméstico. ¿Tú qué crees?,-contestó Draco, con voz irritada-.

Lo que dijo Blaisse a continuación fue algo ininteligible, al menos para un humano. Acto seguido se largó del lugar con prisas y un andar extraño.

-¿Ves como no podías salir así? ¡Te avisé!,-la acusó el chico, con tono de pocos amigos y señalando con un dedo a la castaña de arriba a abajo-.

-¿Qué pasa, acaso estás… celoso?,-aventuró Hermione, sonriendo levemente-.

-Ce… ¿celoso?,-consiguió articular el chico, hablando demasiado alto-. No me hagas reír, por favor. Por mi como si sales desnuda. Mira que problema…,-dijo sin siquiera fijar su mirada en Hermione-. Y ahora actúa como una persona civilizada y vete a ducharte, venga,-ordenó Draco, con tono autoritario-.

-Oye, tú a mi no me das órdenes,-saltó a la defensiva Hermione-. ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso de "persona civilizada"? Te puedo asegurar que soy la más civilizada que hay en la Sala.

-Por favor…,-susurró Malfoy, como si aquello careciese de todo tipo de lógica-. Está bien, lo que tú digas,-terminó por darle la razón-. ¿Contenta?

-Pues lo estaba mucho hasta que has tenido que venir a tocarme las narices,-confesó la castaña, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados-. Eres rarito, Malfoy. Yo que tú, me lo haría mirar,-y sin decir nada más se metió en el baño-.

-¿Ra… rarito?,-susurró Draco, mirando con odio la puerta de madera ya cerrada tras la que se escudaba la Gryffindor-. Lo que me faltaba por oír…,-y enfadado con el mundo, se tumbó en el sofá y se tapó la cabeza con un cojín-.

Cuando Hermione salió del baño, se encontró con su compañero de Sala, completamente dormido sobre el sofá de cuero donde hacia no tanto habían disfrutado de una noche de pasión. La castaña se descubrió sonriendo al recordarlo.

Al parecer, el rubio se había tumbado sobre la superficie negra, y había colocado un cojín en alguna parte, que en aquel momento yacía sobre el suelo.

Granger le observó mientras dormía, aprovechando la situación. Con los ojos cerrados enmarcados por sus largas y abundantes pestañas. Un ligero rubor sonrosado adornaba a su pálido rostro, libre de imperfecciones. Murmuró algo en sueños y curvó sus labios en una ligera sonrisa. Fuera lo que fuera que estaba soñando, le gustaba.

La castaña le observó un poco más, regodeándose en su visión. Desde luego el rubio era rematadamente atractivo. Un par de mechones marfileños caían sobre su rostro, dándole un aire distraído y rebelde.

La túnica que llevaba puesta sobre el uniforme, impedía que Hermione se alegrara más la vista, pero sabía lo que ocultaban las ropas. Unos trabajados abdominales con sus pectorales que jamás imaginó que podría tener.

Deseó poder acercarse a él y tomar su cuerpo sin ningún miramiento. Pero sabía que aquello no era lo correcto. Debía resistir la tentación. El plan era que él cayese rendido a sus pies, no que ella se enamorara de él como una adolescente hormonada.

Se mordió el labio inferior, y subió por las escaleras, rumbo a su habitación.

Cuando Granger volvió a bajar, con el pelo ya seco y lista para ir a estudiar un rato a la biblioteca, no había rastro de Draco.

Respiró profundamente, tranquilizándose. Al menos, no tendría que esconderse más del rubio, porque si podía estar segura de una algo, era de que el muchacho no estaría en la biblioteca.

Se pasó toda la tarde estudiando, inmersa en el apasionante mundo de las pociones.

Cuando terminó, era de noche. Estaba satisfecha. Aquel día había sido realmente productivo, y lo que era más importante de todo: había evitado caer en la tentación rubia que pululaba a su antojo por su Sala común. Por primera vez en varios días, sentía que tenía el poder sobre la situación.

Fue al Gran Comedor sin molestarse siquiera en pasar por la Sala, y cenó con un hambre atroz, riendo y hablando con sus amigos.

Les contó que Krum iba a ir a Hogwarts, y que conocía al ojeador. En cuanto supieron aquello la bombardearon a preguntas, aunque ella no tenía ni idea de las respuestas. Prometió volver a escribir a Viktor e intentar sacarle alguna información.

-Estoy seguro de que aunque le sacases toda la información posible, ese tarugo no se daría cuenta,-comento Ron con la boca llena de estofado de carne-. No me mires así, Hermione,-contestó ante la mirada feroz de su amiga-. No es un secreto que no es el más inteligente de la Liga de Quidditch. Tal vez recibió un fuerte golpe con alguna pelota. No es tan raro. Suele ocurrir muy a menudo.

-Pues ten cuidado para que eso no te pase a ti, Ronald. Tu cerebro no podría permitirse perder neuronas, créeme,-contestó mordazmente la castaña, harta del acérrimo odio de su amigo Weasley para con Krum-.

Ron se puso visiblemente rojo ante el comentario de Granger.

-¿Y qué planes tienes?,-preguntó directamente Ginny y cambiando de tema, cosa que su hermano agradeció internamente-. Quiero decir, ¿habéis hablado de volver juntos?

-No,-contestó sinceramente Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo-. Y tampoco he pensado en ello. Últimamente…, últimamente he estado muy ocupada,-dudó echando una fugaz mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin-.

-Pues yo que tú lo pensaría en profundidad. Porque dudo mucho que recorra tantos kilómetros sólo para decirte hola-afirmó la pelirroja, con una total y mordaz lógica que hizo el mismo efecto en Hermione que si terminaran de darle un puñetazo en el estómago-.

Cuando la castaña volvía hacia su Sala Común, no podía parar de pensar en las palabras de su amiga Ginny. Si lo pensaba fríamente, tenían una lógica aplastante. ¿Por qué sino haría tantos kilómetros? ¿Para qué desperdiciar sus días de asueto en ir allí a verla si no quería "algo más"?

El problema era que ella no sabía lo que quería. Había estado demasiado concentrada en seducir a Draco, y no se había detenido a pensar qué ocurriría si el amor volviese a su vida. Tendría que renunciar a la venganza. Y a las noches de placer en la Sala, que por otro lado no estaban del todo mal. Malfoy sabía lo que se hacía cuando se trataba de mujeres, Hermione no tenía ninguna duda sobre ello.

¿Y qué pasaba con Viktor? ¿Realmente le quería? ¿Acaso no se había conformado con él porque no creía poder encontrar a alguien mejor? Él era dulce y atento, siempre dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que la castaña le pidiese. Nunca nadie la había tratado de aquella manera, y le gustaba. Pero, a parte de todo eso ¿qué pasaba con la atracción? A veces creía que su relación con Viktor era más una amistad, al menos para ella. Él había dejado claro que se sentía atraído por Hermione desde el primer momento.

El problema estaba en su físico. Era demasiado robusto para su gusto, con aquel rostro tan hosco y esas cejas tan tremendamente negras y pobladas, sin olvidar su forma de andar. Hermione, la primera vez que le vio, no pudo evitar compararle con un hombre del Neanderthal. Sus ojos eran lo único que dulcificaba sus duras facciones. Sus ojos y la forma que tenía de comportarse, evidentemente. Era todo un caballero.

Mientras pensaba todo aquello, llegó a su Sala. Pronunció la contraseña en un débil susurro, con la cabeza hecha un lío aún.

-Granger,-sonó la voz de Malfoy-. Tienes otra carta, ¿acaso tengo pinta de ser tu cartero personal?,-su voz sonaba irritada y miraba con odio el sello que cerraba la carta de ojos indiscretos. No le había pasado por alto que era el mismo de la vez anterior. Y no era tonto, sabía que ese tipo de sellos no venía de una casa de muggles-.

-Nadie te ha pedido que las recojas, Malfoy,-escupió la castaña, enfadada con el mundo por su maldita indecisión. Debería adorar la idea de estar con alguien como Viktor, pero una parte de ella se negaba a tomar el camino fácil. Tal vez le iba lo de sufrir, se dijo a si misma-.

-Cuida tus modales,-le respondió Malfoy, con casi tan mal humor como con el que le había contestado Hermione. Estaba cabreado, y no sabía por qué. ¿Qué más le daba a él que alguien se dedicara a escribirle garabatos a la _sabelotodo_? No lo sabía. Pero no le gustaba lo más mínimo.-.

-Cállate,-dijo escuetamente la castaña, arrebatándole la carta de las manos al rubio-.

-¡Oye!,-se quejó Draco-.

-¿La has leído?,-preguntó cortantemente observando el conocido sello de color negro con una creciente angustia creciéndole en la boca del estómago-.

-¿Por quién me tomas?,-desde luego, había tenido unas enormes tentaciones de hacerlo. Y habría podido lograr su objetivo si la castaña no hubiese entrado por la puerta tan repentinamente. Había estado a punto de pillarle con las manos en la masa-.

-Por Draco Malfoy,-dijo siendo directa e hiriente como un rayo-.

-No,-contestó el rubio, molesto ante la actitud de Hermione. Draco se preguntó si se habría dado cuenta de las intenciones que había tenido de violar su intimidad. Era ridículo, ¿verdad? -. ¿Tienes algún tipo de problema?

-¿Acaso te importa?,-respondió ella levantando la vista del papel hacia los ojos del chico, con mirada retadora-.

-No, pero me gustaría pensar que esa actitud más propia de un dementor que de un ser humano no se debe a algo que yo haya hecho.

-¿Estás preguntándome si estoy enfadada contigo por algo?,-creyó entender ella en las palabras de Draco-.

-Olvídalo,-dijo él, comenzando a sentirse incómodo con la conversación-. No he leído tu estúpida carta, Granger. ¿Contenta con la respuesta? Y la próxima vez, no haré caso a la maldita lechuza, incluso puede que le lance algún hechizo para que pille la indirecta. No te creas tan importante _sabelotodo_,-respiró tranquilizándose al darse cuenta de que ella no sabía nada-.

-Lo siento,-respondió escuetamente y sin poder evitarlo, sintiéndose levemente culpable por su actitud arisca. No era culpa del rubio que ella no supiera qué hacer con el tema Viktor-.

-Lo que sea,-dijo Draco, sin mostrar el mínimo interés en las disculpas y largándose de la Sala con rapidez-.

El rubio se dio cuenta de que estaba cayendo más y más en el abismo. ¿Leer la correspondencia privada de Granger? ¿Y qué sería lo siguiente, mandarle flores? Debía para aquello. Corría el riesgo de que la obsesión se convirtiera en algo más. De todas formas, ella había dejado claro que no quería nada con él ¿cierto? Pues iba a demostrarle que estaba equivocada, que en el fondo de su ser le deseaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Hermione se sentó en el suelo de la Sala, derrotada. Le encantaría estar locamente enamorada de Viktor. En un momento creyó haberlo estado, pero nunca, jamás, sintió lo que había sentido con Draco en aquel mismo lugar. Ni un ápice de la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, el corazón bombeando alocadamente a un ritmo frenético, ni la respiración acelerada. Nada. Y Hermione, llegó a la conclusión de que aquello era porque entre ellos dos, no había química. Ni una leve atracción.

-Maldita sea,-susurró odiando profundamente a Malfoy por haberle dado a conocer el mundo de la pasión desenfrenada, donde nada más importaba que sentir el roce de la piel del otro contra la suya propia-.

Desgarró el sello sin ninguna delicadeza y leyó las palabras del búlgaro.

_**Mi muy querida Hermione:**_

_**Me hace feliz que quieras que vaya. He pensado mucho en ti últimamente. Nos vemos en Hogwarts.**_

_**Siempre tuyo.**_

_**Viktor.**_

Hermione sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar. No sabía qué debía hacer para controlar aquella situación. Se le iba de las manos. No podía mentir a Viktor diciéndole que le quería y le echaba de menos, pero aquello implicaría romperle el corazón. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo sin sentirse después un despojo humano? Después de todo él había sido el primer y único hombre que la había amado con todo su ser, incondicionalmente.

En aquel momento el hecho de seducir a Draco le parecía una tontería. Los sentimientos de Krum eran más importantes que nada en aquel momento, ¿qué debía hacer?

Sintió las lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos. Tal vez era muy hábil en los planes malévolos o en los estudios, pero cuando se refería a relaciones de pareja, estaba tan perdida como Ron en clase de Pociones.

Cuando estaba a punto de subir hacia su habitación, escuchó una risa femenina de alguien que entraba en la estancia.

Observó como Draco iba acompañado de una chica de Slytherin que no logró identificar. Era morena de piel, rubia, ojos color verde, delgada y endemoniadamente guapa.

-Perdona mi mala educación, _sabelotodo_,-dijo simulando no darse cuenta de haberla visto-. Te presento a Emma.

-Hola,-dijo la chica, con tono de pocos amigos y sin siquiera aceptar el apretón de manos que la Prefecta le ofrecía. La miró de arriba abajo y le regaló una mirada de desdén-.

-Hola,-respondió Hermione, borrando con la mano una rebelde lágrima que quería escapar de su ojo izquierdo, pensando aún en Viktor-.

-Bueno, ahora que todos nos conocemos, Emma y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes,-y la cogió por la cintura, asegurándose de que Granger no se perdiera ningún detalle-. Hasta luego _Hermione_,-susurró como despedida, guiñándole un ojo-.

La castaña se quedó de pie en la Sala, viendo como la pareja de rubios subía hacia la habitación del Slytherin, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No pudo evitar sentir cierta rabia creciendo en su interior, de la cuál no pudo encontrar la causa.

Respiró hondo, tranquilizándose y le escribió otra carta a Viktor, preguntándole sobre el día exacto de su llegada, y contándole las ganas que tenía de verle. Desde luego, si tenía que tener a un hombre en su vida, se dijo para sí, era mucho mejor el búlgaro que aquella serpiente que terminaba de reptar escaleras arriba.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_Fin del capítulo._

_¿Qué os parecido? ¿Qué creéis qué ocurrirá en el siguiente chap?_

_Tanto si lo habéis amado como si lo habéis odiado hacédmelo saber con un review._

_Un besosote:_

_Joke_


	9. Celos oxigenados

_Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews. No podría desear unos lectores mejores que vosotros. ¿Tenéis vuestras teorías preparadas sobre lo que va a ocurrir en este chap? Sea así o no…_

_¡Os presento el capítulo 9!_

**EL DE CUANDO DRACO INTENTA DARLE CELOS A HERMIONE**

Cuando Draco entró en la habitación, sintió los agobiantes brazos de la rubia sobre su torso. Seguía sin gustarle del todo la actitud Emma. ¿Qué por qué había hecho aquello? Estaba claro. Había caído tan bajo que había querido darle celos a la _sabelotodo_, pero por la cara que había puesto la castaña, estaba casi seguro de que le había dado absolutamente igual. Eso, o sabía disimular endemoniadamente bien su desagrado.

Estaba cabreado. Su plan había salido catastróficamente mal, y ahora tenía que lidiar con una rubia facilona y con ganas de sexo. No le apetecía lo más mínimo.

-Draco,-susurraba Emma cerca de su oído, o lo que se podía considerar cerca debido a la baja estatura de la muchacha-.

-Aparta,-contestó bruscamente el rubio empujándola levemente lejos de él-.

Había respondido pasivamente a las atenciones de la Slytherin, pero después de que hubiera pasado un tiempo prudencial creyó que era el momento de dejar de actuar. Habría apostado 100 galeones a que la _sabelotodo_ se había ido ya de la Sala. Como no estaba del todo seguro, se aventuró a sacar la cabeza por la puerta. Estaba despejado.

Se giro lentamente y observó a la chica allí presente, que le miraba con cara de circunstancia, como si no entendiera por qué le decía que se apartase.

-He cambiado de opinión,-dijo arrastrando las palabras y deseando que la chica allí presente no entrara en cólera. Aquella era una posibilidad, debido a su gran atractivo y al impacto que solía crear en el sector femenino, se dijo el rubio para sí mismo, aunque pensó levemente en su compañera de Sala y sintió una punzadita de dolor en su orgullo. A lo mejor la _sabelotodo_ no podía considerarse parte del sector femenino, era un espécimen digno de estudio pues, ¿quién en su sano juicio le rechazaría?-. No me encuentro bien. Vete,-dijo escuetamente, mirando a la chica con cara de seriedad-.

-¿Hablas en serio?,-contestó ella, no muy segura de si el "Dios del Olimpo", que era como ella pensaba en Draco, al que había conseguido engatusar le estaba tomando el pelo, le miró detenidamente, estudiando su rostro.-.

-Nunca bromeo, créeme,-contestó con una mueca de desdén en la cara-. Creo que tus malos besos me han revuelto el estómago,-entonó cruelmente, saboreando el gesto de decepción en la cara de la chica-. Será mejor que no vuelvas a hablar conmigo en público, querida,-añadió, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera-.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres…?,-empezó ella, acercándose lentamente al platino y poniendo mirada lasciva. La que usaba siempre que quería conquistar a un chico y que nunca, jamás, le había fallado-.

-Ni lo intentes,-contestó él, riendo entre dientes-. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Y ahora, largo,-ordenó con voz cortante y fría como el acero-.

La chica no comprendía nada. Era él mismo quien había ido a buscarla, ¿y después le salía con aquellas? Deseó poder abofetearle, pero la dura mirada que el chico le propinaba la detuvo. Apretó la mandíbula, cabreada. Nunca nadie le había rechazado. Era siempre ella quién llevaba acabo aquella tarea. Entrecerró los ojos, estudiando los gestos del rubio. Parecía que realmente deseara que se fuera del lugar. Pues no pensaba suplicar, se dijo para si misma. Cogió los restos magullados de su orgullo, y se fue de la estancia, dando un enorme portazo.

Draco respiró profundamente. Tenía un enorme problema. ¿Desde cuándo rechazaba sexo sin compromiso con chicas guapas? Algo no funcionaba bien. Estaba obsesionado. Últimamente, se descubría a si mismo fantaseando con la Gryffindor a todas horas. Y después de cómo la había visto en la Sala hacía no tanto, con aquella ceñida ropa… Sintió un tirón en la entrepierna. Se maldijo internamente. La sola idea de fantasear con la castaña conseguía que su cuerpo reaccionara mucho más que habiendo tenido a la despampanante Emma a su entera disposición.

-Maldición,-susurró el chico, y golpeó la pared de su habitación con el puño cerrado-. Tengo…, tengo que hacer algo o terminaré por volverme loco. Tiene que ser mía,-dijo apretando la mandíbula, diciéndose a sí mismo que cuando la tuviera para él, la obsesión terminaría por acabarse-.

Hermione, por su parte, ya había escrito la carta. La había sellado pulcramente. Sólo tenía que mandarla. Dudó varios minutos, dando vueltas por su habitación. Rompió el sello y la releyó.

_**Querido Viktor:**_

_**¿Qué día llegas exactamente? Ardo en deseos de volver a verte, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.**_

_**Siempre tuya.**_

_**Hermione J. Granger**_

Era corta, y directa. Tal vez demasiado directa, se dijo la chica. La furia que había sentido hacía unos minutos en la Sala se había esfumado, y la carta, que cuando la escribió le parecía perfecta, comenzaba a parecerle una completa locura. Un salto al abismo, y a la locura. ¿Ardía en deseos de verle? ¿Tenía muchas cosas de las que hablar con él? Aquello no era cierto. Apenas sí tenía algo en común con el búlgaro. Ni ardía en deseos de verle ni tenía muchas cosas que contarle, a menos, claro está, que entre ellas contara su afición repentina de desear a rubios ególatras y prepotentes con aires de superioridad.

Quito los resto de sello con mucho cuidado y rescribió la carta.

_**Querido Viktor:**_

_**¿Qué día llegas exactamente? Hacía mucho que no sabía nada de ti, y me alegra saber que todo te va tan bien. No me han pasado muchas cosas últimamente, pero estoy segura de que tú tienes millones de historias que contarme.**_

_**Un abrazo.**_

_**Hermione Jane Granger.**_

Releyó la carta. Aquello se correspondía mucho más con sus sentimientos reales. Nada de "siempre tuya" ni "ardientes deseos". Sonrió satisfecha.

De pronto, escuchó un sonoro portazo que venía de la habitación de en frente. No se atrevió a salir. ¿Qué pasaba si había decido seguir con la fiesta en plena Sala Común, sólo para fastidiarla? No pudo evitar darse cuenta de cómo la había mirado aquella Slytherin. El asco había estado patente en su cara todo el rato, y ni siquiera había aceptado el apretón de manos que educadamente le había ofrecido. Frunció el ceño. Estaba segura de que era una de las Slytherianas locas por la pureza de sangre. Igual que Malfoy, pensó amargamente.

Espero unos escasos minutos, selló la carta, y giro el pomo de la puerta, dispuesta a largarse a la lechucería para enviarla cuanto antes. Si iban a montar un espectáculo en plena Sala, no podía evitarlo. Pero no iba a esconderse en su cuarto como una niña asustada.

Para su sorpresa, cuando salió de la seguridad de su habitación, no había rastro de la rubia. Pero Draco la observaba desde el sofá, analizándola con la mirada detenidamente. Hermione tuvo la extraña sensación de que detrás de aquella mirada había algo más… algo peligroso. Agitó la cabeza pensando que se había vuelto una paranoica.

-Granger,-saludó cortésmente el chico, como si se hubiera olvidado del espectáculo que había protagonizado hacía no tanto allí mismo con su compañera de Casa-.

-Malfoy,-respondió ella, sin poder evitarse preguntar dónde estaría la tal Emma. ¿Se habría metido en el baño? Echó una fugaz mirada, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Seguramente estaba allí-. Cuando terminéis haz el favor de recoger todo.

-¿Disculpa?,-preguntó, haciéndose el sorprendido-. No es de tu incumbencia lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, _sabelotodo_,-añadió, sonriendo de medio lado-. No intentes controlar mi vida. Si no tienes una propia, cómpratela, pero a mi déjame tranquilo,-dijo, ampliando su sonrisa levemente con cada palabra. Realmente parecía que disfrutase del hecho de meterse con ella, pensó la castaña-.

-Lo que tú digas, Malfoy,-dijo Hermione, harta de sus estupideces, y harta de escuchar una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza, que le preguntaba ¿por qué te molesta tanto lo que haga?-. Voy a la lechucería. Procura mantener el pajarito en su jaula hasta que vuelva,-respondió sin hacerle caso a la vocecita-.

-Mi pajarito no es de tu incumbencia. Al menos ya no,-dijo guiñándole un ojo pícaramente-. ¿Y por qué me dices dónde vas? ¿Acaso quieres que te siga?, ¿quieres hacerle una visita a mi enorme pajarito?-preguntó el chico, con tono de guasa en la voz y dándole una ridícula entonación a la palabra "pajarito" cada vez que la entonaba, como si fuera absurdo llamar así a esa parte de su anatomía-.

-Por supuesto que sí, y si de paso saltas de la torre sin escoba, le harías un gran favor a la humanidad, _rubio oxigenado_

El chico rio entre dientes, como si la idea de que Hermione quisiese que saltase una gran altura sin escoba le resultase rematadamente graciosa.

-Lo que tú digas, Granger. Pero ambos sabemos lo que quieres en realidad,-y volvió a sonreír de nuevo, muy pagado de sí mismo-. Pio, pio,-dijo riendo entre dientes-.

Hermione ni se molestó en contestar. Se fue con prisas del lugar, deseando que el chico no tuviera tanta razón en lo que terminaba de decir.

La castaña abandonó la estancia, sin darse cuenta de que se le había caído un papel de entre las manos.

Malfoy observó el movimiento de la hoja, pero no movió ni un músculo hasta que la chica se había largado del lugar. Seguramente si hubiese visto que se levantaba a por el papel, se habría dado cuenta de que se le había caído.

El rubio cogió la carta entre sus manos. No llevaba sello alguno. Sonrió satisfecho. ¿En serio? ¿Granger se lo ponía tan rematadamente fácil?

Giró el papel levemente y vio el destinatario: Viktor Krum.

-¿Sigue escribiendo al cabeza de snitch húngara?,-no pudo evitar decir en voz alta y con tono cabreado-.

Se alegró de que no llevara sello, porque de ser así, la habría desgarrado sin ningún miramiento. Reconoció la letra de la castaña casi al segundo. La conocía por el montón de veces que había salido a la pizarra voluntaria, mientras el resto de alumnos se escondía tras sus libros:

_**Querido Viktor:**_

_**¿Qué día llegas exactamente? Ardo en deseos de volver a verte, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.**_

_**Siempre tuya.**_

_**Hermione J. Granger**_

Draco no pudo evitar un gruñido casi gutural.

-¿Arde en deseos?,-casi gritó, comenzando a sentir una rabia que se instauraba por cada fibra de su cuerpo-. ¿Cómo que arde en deseos? ¿De qué demonios habla? ¿Y qué es eso de "siempre tuya"?

No hacía falta ser un lince, se dijo el rubio. Aquel tío le había robado la virginidad, estaba seguro. Y ese tipo de cosas son las que marcan a una mujer, aunque aquello era algo que se escapa a su entendimiento.

En aquel momento se sentía estúpido. Había intentado darle celos cuando ella seguía loca por el simio búlgaro de Krum. Eso no podía ser así. Necesitaba demostrarle que él era mucho mejor que aquel orangután peludo de entendederas cortas. La cuestión era ¿cómo conseguiría aquello?

Cuando Hermione llegó a la lechucería se dio cuenta de que había perdido la carta original por el camino. Envió la nueva y repitió el recorrido que había hecho varias veces. Se había hecho de noche y no había ni rastro. Comenzó a sentir una vena palpitante en la sien. ¿Y si la había encontrado alguien y la había leído?

Entró en la Sala Común casi a la carrera. No había rastro de la carta. Se dirigió escaleras arribas y casi arrancó la puerta de cuajo. Respiró tranquila cuando vio que el papel yacía en el suelo de su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y sonrió, pensando lo paranoica que podía llegar a ser a veces.

Draco había dejado la carta en la habitación de la chica, para que no pudiera sospechar que él la había leído. Y ya que estaba allí, había aprovechado para hacer un pequeño "registro" de las pertenencias de Granger. Sólo por curiosidad, se dijo.

Echó un rápido vistazo a su escritorio. Estaba lleno de papeles y libros. Aquello no le sorprendía lo más mínimo.

Abrió los cajones de su armario y se topó con el cajón de la ropa interior. Siempre había pensado en Hermione con ropa de algodón blanca, la más sosa y fea que puede existir si no se tienen en cuenta las bragas-fajas de abuela de color carne. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, la castaña acostumbraba a llevar la más delicada lencería de encaje. Aquello era algo que le volvía loco en una mujer. Se llenó la vista con el montón de braguitas minúsculas de diferentes colores, y los sujetadores a juego. Tuvo el repentino deseo de llevarse una, para las noches de soledad. No obstante, consiguió conservar parte de su buen juicio y reprimió el instinto. O tal vez fue el hecho de ver un libro que sobresalía levemente entre el montón de lencería de encaje. Lo cogió delicadamente, procurando no desordenar nada. Abrió una página al azar y leyó:

"_**Excursión con Harry y Ron a las cuevas Heimitch"**_

Sobre lo escrito había una foto en la que los tres amigos le sonreían felizmente y saludaban con la mano.

-¿Esconde un álbum entre su ropa interior? Desde luego esta chica sería digna de un estudio científico exhaustivo,-susurró el rubio, que había esperado encontrarse con un diario o algo más jugoso-.

Pasó las páginas rápidamente. La mayoría eran fotos de San Potter o la Comadreja, en alguna salía el gigantón de Hagrid, o algún familiar del pelirrojo. Un par de personas que supuso que serían los padres de Hermione… Nada interesante. Y entonces, en una de las hojas, vio una foto de Hermione y Viktor besándose en la boca, junto a aquella foto había una leyenda que rezaba así: _**"…"**_ Sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho: odio, enfado, celos… un remolino de sentimientos que no supo calificar comenzaba a hervir en su interior. Cerró el álbum, cabreado, y se largo del lugar con prisas, dejándolo todo como lo había encontrado.

Necesitaba volver a tenerla en su poder, y sólo había una forma, una debilidad de la chica que podía utilizar en su favor: sexo.

No era tonto, se daba cuenta de cómo temblaba bajo su cuerpo cuando él la acariciaba, cuando tocaba en el lugar preciso, o simplemente cuando sus cuerpos se rozaban levemente por un contacto demasiado estrecho. Su debilidad era él mismo. Sólo tenía que saber llevársela a su terreno, que volviera a caer en sus redes de sexo y placer desenfrenado. Entonces podría usarla todo lo que quisiera y terminaría harto de ella. Se decía a sí mismo el chico. Acabaría con aquella tortura.

Cuando Draco escuchó el sonido de la puerta de Hermione, se levantó y llamó a ella.

-Pasa,-sonó la voz de Hermione desde dentro-.

-Granger,-comenzó el chico-. Seré directo y claro, ¿qué es eso de que Viktor Krum va a venir a Hogwarts?,-necesitaba una excusa para hablar con ella y aquella era mucho mejor que las otras que se le habían ocurrido: "deberes", "clases" o "¿no te parece que el pudding de carne de esta semana está especialmente delicioso"?-.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?,-¿acaso había leído la carta? Comenzó a sentir un agobio en el pecho que le dificultaba la respiración-.

-Soy el Capitán de Quidditch de Slytherin. Viene un ojeador con un conocido acompañante, y yo me entero de todo lo que me interesa,-dijo mirándola con profundidad-.

-Si, va a venir. ¿Y qué?,-¿qué demonios le importaba aquello al _Capitán Peróxido?_, se dijo Hermione-.

-¿Cómo que y qué? No sabía que hubiera nada entre vosotros,-dijo mirándola fijamente y comenzando a acercarse a ella-.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo,-respondió ella, cortante como el frío acero-.

-Lo es si te dedicas a tenerme como segundo plato,-contestó a la defensiva y con tono cabreado. Aún podía ver la imagen de los dos tortolitos haciéndose arrumacos en su cabeza. Y los puntos suspensivos… todo el mundo sabía que aquello significaba "sexo", aquí y en la China. Seguramente se la habría hecho antes de que…, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en la mera idea de aquel patán tocando a Granger-.

-¿Es tu orgullo lo que habla por ti? No te preocupes, no hay nada entre nosotros,-contestó ella, cabreada consigo misma por pensar que el rubio tal vez había comenzado a sentir algo por ella-. Y de todas formas, a mi tampoco me gusta ser el segundo plato de nadie.

-¿Lo dices por Emma? En todo caso, ella sería el segundo plato,-respondió él, rápido como un leopardo. Arrinconó a la chica contra la pared-. ¿Celosa, Granger?

-¿Nunca te cansas de hacer preguntas estúpidas?

-¿Y tú nunca te cansas de no responderlas?,-respondió, comenzando a besar su cuello levemente-. _Hermione_,-susurró contra su oído-. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti,-confesó, comenzando a sentir que la sangre se iba de su cabeza, sin poder ser dueño de sus palabras-. Te necesito,-continúo, comenzando a desabrochar la túnica de la muchacha-.

-No,-respondió ella, intentando quitárselo de encima-. ¡Para, Malfoy!,-volvió a decir, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad-. Esto…, está mal,-dijo torpemente comenzado a pensar que le importaba un pimiento que estuviera bien o mal-.

-Sí, está mal,-dijo él, riendo levemente-. ¿Acaso lo que está mal no es más divertido? Déjate llevar, _sabelotodo_,-mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda e introdujo su mano derecha en los pantalones de la chica, que tuvo que reprimir un gemido-.

Cuando Hermione quiso darse cuenta había vuelto a sucumbir a los encantos del chico. Estaba exhausta, desnuda y abrazada por el enemigo. Abrazada por Draco Malfoy, que por la fuerza del abrazo, parecía no querer dejar que se escapara de él.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_Fin del capítulo._

_Parece que la cosa se caldea entre ambos chicos. ¿Conseguirá Hermione no sucumbir ante las atenciones del rubio? ¿Encontrará Draco la causa de los celos? ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Krum llegue a Hogwarts?_

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y ya sabéis, tanto si lo habéis odiado como si lo habéis amado, dejadme un review haciéndomelo saber._

_Un besosote._

_Joke._


	10. Neanderthales en Hogwarts

_¡Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews! Como digo siempre, sois los mejores lectores que una escritora podría desear. Gracias de corazón por vuestros ánimos y deciros que os gusta mi trabajo._

_¡Y sin más dilación, os presento el capítulo 10!_

**EL DE CUANDO EL NEANDERTHAL LLEGA A HOGWARTS**

Hermione fue incapaz de dormir hasta llegadas las 4 de la madrugada. La conciencia le carcomía por dentro. ¿Cómo podía haber vuelto a caer en las garras de aquel ególatra oxigenado?

¿Acaso no había descubierto tiempo atrás que en asuntos de hombres una nunca es suficientemente precavida? Aún recordaba la vez que Viktor había decidido cortar la relación que mantenían a distancia porque se había enamorado locamente de una de sus compañeras de equipo de Quidditch… Si alguien como Viktor era capaz de hacer aquello, ¿qué no haría el rubio? Su plan se limitaba a conquistarle, enamorarle y seguidamente destrozarle el corazón. ¿Pero era aquello amor, o no dejaba de ser una distracción puramente carnal?

Cuando por fin consiguió dormirse, lo hizo siendo consciente de que debía cortar aquello de raíz…, o que tal vez debería permitir aquellas incursiones nocturnas para conquistar el corazón helado del rubio de aquella forma. ¿Qué debía hacer? Se dejó abrazar por el manto de Morfeo con aquella duda rondándole la cabeza.

Draco despertó aquella mañana sonriente y feliz. Había conseguido que la castaña cayese de nuevo entre sus redes, y apenas se había despeinado para conseguirlo. Estaba seguro de que en menos de una semana estaría completamente loca por él y a su entera disposición, sin pensar ni un segundo en las consecuencias de sus actos. Ensanchó la sonrisa y depositó un beso en el hombro desnudo de la _sabelotodo_, que se adivinaba entre las sábanas rojas.

Hermione abrió los ojos cuando un roce en su hombro la despertó. Seguía sin saber qué debía hacer. ¿Huir de sus encantos ante las posibles consecuencias o utilizar el sexo como moneda de cambio para llegar hasta su congelado corazón?

-Buenos días, princesa,-sonó la susurrante voz de Draco cerca de su oído-. ¿Has dormido bien?

-¿Princesa?,-preguntó la chica, sorprendida ante el cariñoso mote que el rubio le propinaba a primera hora de la mañana-.

-Perdón, quería decir _sabelotodo. _Buenos días _sabelotodo_,-se corrigió Draco sin poder evitar reír levemente-.

-Buenos días, _oxigenado_,-contestó ella estirándose perezosamente en la cama cual gata-.

-¿Cómo era aquello de que esto no iba a volver a pasar?,-preguntó el chico, con una maliciosa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro-. No me fiaré de su palabra nunca más, señorita Granger,-era evidente que Draco estaba conteniendo la risa sin mucho éxito-.

-¡Cállate!,-contestó ella entre molesta y divertida, y le lanzó un cojín a la cabeza-.

-¡Ten cuidado, que me despeinas!,-contestó el rubio, que se recolocó el flequillo con un hábil movimiento de cabeza que tenía casi patentado tras años y años de darle uso.

Hermione rio levemente. No pudo evitarlo. Y cuando estaba dispuesta a girarse y propinarle un cariñoso beso en la comisura de los labios, escuchó un picoteo en la ventana.

Se levantó, se puso la bata por encima para protegerse del frío y de la lujuriosa mirada del rubio, que bufó levemente, molesto ante tal acto, y se dirigió al alfeizar de la ventana. La abrió y una pequeña lechuza de color negro azabache entró. La conocía perfectamente. No pudo evitar lanzar una rápida mirada hacia Draco, que la miraba interrogativamente.

El chico se fijó en el sello de cera negro, rememoró la carta que había leído, y la foto de ambos chicos dándose besos y amor. Tenía que ser el hombre de Neanderthal, no podía ser otro. Malfoy apretó la mandíbula, cabreado. Necesitaba golpear la cabeza de Krum como si se tratase de un bludger.

Hermione le dio una golosina a la lechuza, que ululó feliz y se acercó para que la muchacha le propinara una caricia. Una vez lo hizo, ululó de nuevo y se fue por donde había venido.

-¿De quién es?,-preguntó el rubio sin poder evitar su mal humor y conociendo la respuesta a la perfección. De acuerdo, no estaba 100% seguro de que el sello negro perteneciese al homínido peludo, pero tenía pocas dudas al respecto. ¿Quién podría ser sino?-.

-No lo sé,-mintió Hermione-.

-Deberías saber que la mentira no es tu mejor cualidad, Granger. Lo haces fatal,-el tono de voz del rubio era arisco y áspero. No le gustaba aquella situación. Se suponía que ella había caído rendida ante sus atenciones, no podía ser que apareciese de nuevo el cerebro de snitch y terminase con los frutos de su esfuerzo-.

-¿Qué pasa, ahora piensas controlar quién me escribe o deja de hacerlo? Entre nosotros no hay nada serio. No interpretes el papel de novio celoso porque te viene grande,-contestó ella, cabreada ante la actitud del platino-.

-¿Novio celoso?, ¿por quién me tomas?,-dijo el muchacho arrastrando las palabras con aparente calma. No obstante, por dentro sentía el corazón latiéndole a un ritmo inhumano-. Soy el primero que se alegra de que lo _nuestro_, si es que hay un _nuestro_, se limite a sexo ocasional sin compromiso, querida,-dijo rodando los ojos, como si la teoría de Hermione fuese completamente absurda-.

Granger le escrutó con la mirada, estudiando el rostro del chico. Parecía tranquilo y sincero. Sintió una leve ira adueñándose de su cuerpo. Tal vez el plan de seguir con el sexo ocasional no sirviese para conquistar a aquel hurón albino. A lo mejor sólo quería aquello que no podía tener…

Abrió la carta ante la atenta mirada de Draco. Por mucho que el rubio intentó disimular su interés, fue en vano. Hermione notaba la martilleante mirada del chico en su nuca.

_**Querida Hermione:**_

_**Me alegra comunicarte que en un par de días estaré en Hogwarts.**_

_**Tengo demasiadas cosas que contarte, y muchas otras por las que pedirte perdón. Pero prefiero sea algo que hagamos en persona.**_

_**Un enorme beso.**_

_**Siempre tuyo.**_

_**Viktor Krum**_

La Gryffindor tragó saliva sonoramente. ¿Pedirle perdón? Fue en aquel momento cuando las palabras de Ginny tomaron más fuerza que nunca. Si Viktor viajaba hasta Hogwarts, no era precisamente para ir a decirle hola. La pregunta era, ¿quería ella decirle algo más que "hola"?

-¿Y bien?,-entonó el rubio, alzando una de sus cejas-.

-¿Y bien, qué?,-preguntó Hermione con tono cortante-.

-¿No piensas volver a la cama?

-Siempre y cuando tú sigas en ella. No,-respondió con el mismo tono-.

-¿Qué es lo que me he perdido?,-preguntó Draco, cuya sonrisa terminaba de esfumarse rápidamente-.

-Esta cosa rara que hay entre nosotros,-dijo Hermione señalándose a sí misma y al rubio-, se ha terminado de una vez por todas. ¿Comprendes? No vuelvas a buscarme.

-¿Por qué? A lo mejor es porque si te busco sabes que terminaremos haciendo lo mismo de siempre,-se respondió a si mismo el rubio, mientras se incorporaba levemente en la cama-.

-Esto no va a volver a repetirse.

-He oído eso antes, Granger. Cada vez me suena más como un reto que como una amenaza,-una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo comenzó a adivinarse en los labios de Draco-. ¿Acaso ya tienes a otro que te de placer por las noches? ¿Es esa carta de Krum diciéndote que viene corriendo a buscarte?,-lo dijo todo en tono jocoso, deseando que no fuera posible, y al mismo tiempo queriéndose sacar la duda de si lo era-.

-No es asunto tuyo. Y espero que cuando vuelva te hayas ido de MI habitación-puntualizó ella en tono cortante, y se fue de la estancia sin molestarse si quiera en vestirse-.

El rubio se maldijo interiormente, estando prácticamente seguro de que había dado en el clavo en su suposición. El orangután búlgaro debía estar al caer… ¿Acaso prefería estar con ese homínido antes que con él mismo? Sintió su orgullo herido. Eso no iba a ocurrir. Al menos no si de él dependía…

Se levantó de la cama y pasó a su propia habitación. Se vistió con pesadumbre y un enorme cabreo. ¿Quién se creía que era Granger para sustituirle por Viktor Krum? Analizó la situación: ni siquiera era guapo, más bien feucho y tirando a bajito, al menos, comparado con él mismo. En relación con la inteligencia, no tenía nada que hacer a su lado. Él si que era brillante, inteligente, guapo, atractivo y bueno en la cama. ¿Qué diantre veía entonces en Krum? No lo comprendía.

Hermione estaba cabreada, casi colérica, y tremendamente confundida. No sabía qué debía hacer, y no le había gustado nada lo que Malfoy le había dicho. Sólo había confirmado sus sospechas. Para el rubio no era nada más que un polvo fácil. Pues aquello iba a terminarse para siempre, se dijo la castaña. Entró en su habitación cuando escuchó que el _oxigenado_ se había metido en el habitáculo de enfrente, y se puso el uniforme.

Durante el día siguiente Granger intentó por todos los medios no cruzarse con Draco. Hizo todo lo imaginable: cambió sus rutas normales por el Castillo para transitar otras extrañas y más largas, llegaba más tarde de lo habitual a su Sala para no cruzársele, y en una ocasión, incluso, llegó tarde a clase de Transformaciones.

-Señorita Granger, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor,-había dicho Mc Gonagall con severidad y mirada de reproche en sus ojos-.

-Lo lamento, profesora. No volverá a suceder,-contestó la castaña, odiando intensamente al rubio, que había remoloneado demasiado en la Sala a propósito, estaba seguro de ello-.

-¿Le parece gracioso, señor Malfoy?,-preguntó la profesora fulminándole con la mirada ante la repentina risa del Slytherin-.

-Claro que no profesora. No volverá a suceder,-imitó el muchacho a Hermione, y contuvo la risa de nuevo. Granger, por su parte, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Era evidente el por qué de su risotada. En aquel momento le habría encantado poder mandarle un buen hechizo como escarmiento-.

Ese mismo día Harry, Ron y Ginny fueron a entrenar, puesto que Hermione les había contado que Krum estaría en un par de días allí con el Ojeador. Querían estar más que preparados. La chica no estaba segura de si se fijaría en alguno de sus amigos, pero mandó una tristona mirada a Ron cuando vio cómo la pelota que Ginny le había lanzado entró sin problemas por el aro y él estuvo a punto de caerse de la escoba.

-Desde luego me parece imposible ser más malo. Resulta patético,-comentó una voz que arrastraba las palabras tras Hermione-.

La chica ni siquiera se giró para comprobar quién era. Se levantó de las gradas y puso rumbo al Castillo.

-¡Granger!,-la llamó el muchacho a voz en grito, corriendo tras ella-.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Vamos, no seas así. ¿Por qué me esquivas?

-Porque no te soporto,-contestó ella, como si fuera lo más evidente-.

-Después de las cosas que me hiciste anoche, me cuesta creerlo, querida,-respondió él agudamente-.

-Muérete,-escupió Hermione entrecerrando los ojos, odiándole con todo su ser. Y la razón por la que más le odiaba era porque, en parte, tenía razón-.

Cuando Granger entró en el Castillo, Malfoy cambió de dirección. Era evidente que no quería que les vieran juntos. La chica pensó que aquello era algo positivo. Entre el gentío no la acosaría con sus encantos. Sonrió abiertamente. Tenía una nueva estrategia, se dijo a sí misma.

Cuando Krum llegó a Hogwarts, lo primero que hizo fue ir a la Sala de Premios Anuales. Quería ver a Hermione. Lo que no sabía, era que la chica compartía la estancia con cierto rubio con el que el búlgaro había tenido más de un roce en la primera visita que había hecho a Hogwarts.

-¿Drrraco?,-preguntó el chico, que parecía no comprender que hacía el Slytherin allí, en vez de en la Sala Común de su Casa-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Estoy buscando a Herrrrmmione,-consiguió pronunciar de mala manera-.

-Vivo aquí,- respondió el chico, como si fuera o más evidente del mundo-. ¿No te lo ha contado Herrrmione?,-le parodió Draco mirándole con suficiencia-. La _sabelotodo_, estará en la biblioteca. Hemos quedado allí,-mintió como un bellaco-.

-¿Habéis… quedado?,-preguntó el búlgaro sin estar muy seguro de si había entendido bien lo que el chico le estaba diciendo-.

-¡Eso es!,-respondió Draco, dándole mucha efusividad a la frase, como si felicitara a un niño pequeño por poder contar hasta 5 de corrido-. ¿Quieres que le de algún recado de tu parte?,-una sonrisa de prepotencia enmarcaba su rostro-.

-No. Irrrré yo mismo a verrrla,-contestó entrecerrando los ojos, sin fiarse para nada del rubio-.

-Por cierto, Brenda te manda saludos,-dijo ensanchando su malévola sonrisa-.

-Grrrracias por darrmelos. Perrro ahorrra mismo no estoy interrrresado en ninguna Brrrenda,-la mirada de Viktor era hostil, y sus palabras parecían salir a presión, como si deseara poder insultarle en un inglés más fluido-.

Draco sonrió, recordando cómo le había robado a la chica en las narices. ¿Acaso creía que podría intentar algo con una de las chicas más populares de Slytherin? Cuando vio que aquello no cuajaría, comenzó a fijarse en Granger. Patético, se decía el rubio para sí mismo.

-Sí. He oído que estás mucho más interesado en las Herrrrmiones,-apuntilló Draco, consiguiendo que Viktor gruñera guturalmente, dándole un aspecto aún más primitivo del habitual-.

-Grrrracias porrr la inforrrmación. Irrrré a verrrla ahorrra mismo. Adiós,-se despidió cortantemente-.

Draco observó por donde había salido. Había querido provocarle, que le hubiese intentado pegar un puñetazo. Puede que aquello hiciera peligrar su buen aspecto físico, pero tal vez así le habrían largado de Hogwarts. Lo de pegar a los Prefectos y Premios Anuales estaba muy mal visto. Aunque se tratase de él mismo.

-Maldito Neanderthal,-susurró Draco, haciendo crujir los nudillos-. Tendré que cambiar de estrategia, supongo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_¡Fin del capitulo! ¡Tanto si os ha gustado como si lo habéis odiado, hacédmelo saber con un review!_

_Siento la tardanza pero he estado liada con la universidad._

_Espero no retrasarme tanto con el siguiente._

_Un besosote:_

JoKe


	11. Rompiendo la barrera

_¡Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews!_

_Para aquellos que no lo sepan, que imagino seréis la mayoría, me he abierto una cuenta en Twitter, para poder avisaros de los progresos de los fics que vaya escribiendo. Os iré poniendo al día de si avanzo, si publico…e igualmente podréis darme sugerencias, ideas…si así lo deseáis (Buscadme como: Joke_ff)_

_Siento haberme vuelto a retrasar en la publicación del nuevo capitulo, pero la universidad me absorbe demasiado…_

_Y sin más dilación, os dejo con el capítulo 11._

**EL DE CUANDO HERMIONE ROMPIÓ LA BARRERA**

Draco continúo mirando por dónde se había ido el húngaro hacía ya varios minutos. Quería poder echarle de allí. Dejarle claro que Hogwarts eran sus dominios y Hermione su presa. Pero suponía que si se atrevía siquiera a sugerirlo y la castaña le oía, montaría en cólera. Era una realidad aplastante, _la sabelotodo_ le pertenecía, le gustase o no. Lo que pasaba era que aún no era consciente de ello, se auto-convencía el rubio. Aquello no era amor, si no atracción, sexo pasional descontrolado, posesión. Era su posesión, de su propiedad. Su juguete del mes. Y podría hacer uso de él hasta que apareciera otro más nuevo, más bonito o más entretenido.

Entrecerró los ojos imaginando la cara que pondría el Neanderthal cuando se enterase de aquello, y no pudo evitar que una mueca sádica apareciese en su cara. Algo muy similar a una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Cuando todo esto termine, no querrás volver a poner un pie en Hogwarts, homínido peludo,-susurró, ensanchando su versión de la sonrisa de triunfo-. Ella es mía,-y su voz se apagó cuando comprendió que del deseo posesivo al deseo con amor, podría haber pocos pasos-.

Recompuso su postura, y se recolocó el flequillo. Muy digno. Quería saber si el estúpido cazador sin balas, ni armas de ninguna clase, había ido a por la presa, que evidentemente estaba fuera de su alcance. A por SU presa. Apostaría su cabellera a que se habría perdido en el Castillo. La inteligencia no era uno de sus fuertes…

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, caminó con las manos en los bolsillos. Silbando una cancioncilla ridícula, como si el paseo hacia aquella estancia hubiese sido casual. La bibliotecaria le mandó callar con la mirada, pero él la ignoró. Miró distraídamente observando cada rincón del lugar, buscando a _la sabelotodo_. No le costó dar con ella. Estaba sola en una mesa. El sol daba de pleno en su bronceada piel. Se mordió el labio en gesto de deseo contenido, y camino lentamente hacia Hermione.

-Granger,-susurró cuando había llegado junto a su compañera-. Te estaba buscando,-y utilizó una de sus miradas provocativas, que nunca jamás le habían fallado con sus múltiples conquistas. Incluidas las más complicadas. No obstante, ante la aterrada mirada del Slytherin, la chica ni siquiera levantó la vista del pergamino-.

-¿Qué quieres?,-respondió con evidente mal humor-.

-Sólo venía a informarte de que tu amiguito ha venido a buscarte. No sabía que estuviera tan desesperado. Apenas lleva unos minutos en el Castillo y tiene que ir corriendo tras de ti como un perrito faldero. Patético,-escupió arrastrando las palabras-.

-Que irónico…,-dejó caer Hermione, levantando la vista y posando su cálida mirada en los ojos fríos del rubio-.

-¿El qué?,-preguntó el chico sentándose junto a ella e intentando derretirla mientras la contemplaba con intensidad-.

-Que te refieras a él como un perrito faldero, cuando te ha faltado tiempo para venir corriendo a contármelo. ¿Acaso tienes miedo de la competencia, Malfoy?

El chico empalideció evidentemente. Sintió las manos frías y sudorosas, y un impulso creciente de gritarle que no se creyera tanto, que aún no había nacido nadie capaz de ser competencia de Draco Malfoy. Pero se contuvo. Sonrió de medio-lado, y contestó.

-¿Competencia? ¿Ese homínido peludo que ni siquiera ha sido capaz de encontrar el camino a la biblioteca? Me ha sobrado tiempo para coquetear con un par de descerebradas de Gryffindor. No te creas tan especial, _Hermione_. Y en cuanto al tema…, creía que para tener competencia, tendría que ser partícipe en el juego. ¿No habías deliberado que lo _nuestro_era inexistente?,-y una sonrisa real de triunfo bailó en sus sensuales labios-.

La castaña le miró, y su sonrisa de auto-complacencia se fue borrando poco a poco, a medida que las palabras iban saliendo de la garganta del rubio. Había metido la pata al decir aquello, pero no había podido evitarlo.

-¿Nos quedamos sin pretextos ni largos discursitos, amor?,-le preguntó Draco, acercándose demasiado a la chica, con premeditación. Comenzó a mordisquear levemente el lóbulo de la oreja que tenía más a mano, dando por sentado que la tenía de nuevo entre sus redes-.

La castaña abrió la boca, sin estar muy segura de qué iba a decir, pero teniendo claro que no la dejaría como a una estúpida. No obstante, la labor del rubio sobre su oreja estaba comenzando a nublarle la vista y la razón. Por eso celebró internamente lo que ocurrió a continuación.

-Herrrrmione,-sonó la gutural voz de Krum tras la espalda de Malfoy. Por el tono de voz, parecía no estar muy contento-. Me ha costado encontrrrarr la biblioteca,-explicó mientras se acercaba a la peculiar pareja-. Drraco me dijo que estarrrrías aquí-.

-Soy tan rematadamente adorable que dan ganas de abrazarme y regalarme ramos de rosas rojas, ¿verdad Hermione? Ronroneo sólo de pensarlo,-sonrió satisfecho, y añadió-. Uy, siento si he dicho algo que no hayas entendido. Pero mi pronunciación de la letra "erre" es mucho más sutil que la tuya, Viktor.

El búlgaro le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y sonrió forzadamente.

-No pasa nada, Malfoy.

-Somos amigos, puedes llamarme Draco, si quieres. Pero asegúrate de pronunciar bien mi nombre, o no me daré cuenta de que me hablas a mi,-y volvió a sonreír maliciosamente-. _Hermione_, nosotros podemos seguir la conversación luego. Con más, privacidad,-dijo el chico, alejándose levemente de la castaña a regañadientes-.

-No será necesario, Malfoy,-respondió Granger rápidamente, que volvía a ser poseedora de su mente y sus actos-.

-Ya lo veremos,-susurró el rubio en el oído de la Gryffindor, que sintió como un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral-.

Draco se fue, dejando a la feliz parejita en la biblioteca. Intentó entrever los sentimientos de la castaña por el simio peludo allí presente. Parecía feliz, e incluso estaba algo sonrojada. Pero ¿quién le decía a él que aquello no era causa de su leve pero intenso contacto físico? Decidió ir a montar en escoba para olvidarse del mundo.

Cuando el rubio entró en la Sala Común para coger su Saeta de fuego, entró arrastrando los pies. Había deseado que su plan hubiera dado algún fruto. Apretar a la castaña y que terminase declarando las cosas que sentía por él. Pero había fallado estrepitosamente. Se sorprendió pensando que era un plan demasiado Gryffindor para ser suyo.

Cuando se disponía a salir de su habitación, escoba en mano, escuchó voces provenientes de la Sala, y no lo dudó dos veces. Se acercó a su mesilla de noche y cogió algo con la mano que tenía libre. Y sin salir siquiera del cuarto, comenzó a gritar:

-Hermione, ¡he encontrado tu pendiente! Estaba debajo de mi almohada. Debió caérsete el otro día cuand…,-a medida que había ido hablando, había empezado a salir hacia la escalera, y simuló enmudecer al "darse cuenta" de que la chica no estaba sola-.

Viktor Krum le mató con la mirada. El chico puede que fuera tonto. Pero no "tan tonto", sonrió internamente el rubio.

-Lo siento,-se disculpó falsamente-. No sabía que estabas con alguien…,-y le dio el pendiente a Hermione, asegurándose de que el búlgaro se diera cuenta de que era uno de los pendientes que él mismo le había regalado, y que, evidentemente, la castaña había perdido en una noche de pasión con él. Así dejaba claro las reglas del juego. Granger era suya-.

El rubio se fue de la Sala sin siquiera llegar a escuchar una palabra. El buen rollito y ambiente que había entrado con ellos, se había congelado en el momento en el que él había entrado en la escena. Perfecto.

No obstante. En aquel preciso momento en que estuvo satisfecho sabiendo que estaba claro que _la sabelotodo_ era suya, se dio cuenta de que era más que un juego. Y que los sentimientos comenzaban a aflorar levemente en su interior. Lo peor de todo, es que no le importaba lo más mínimo. Había conseguido romper su barrera, y pensaba llegar hasta el final, y se atendería a las consecuencias.

Cuando salió a los exteriores, se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a anochecer, y no se veía muy bien quién andaba pululando por los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero cuando una voz femenina y potente le llegó a los oídos, no tuvo duda alguna de quién estaba haciendo piruetas sobre su escoba en el Campo de Quidditch.

-Ronald, ¡presta más atención!,-gritaba Ginny Weasley a su hermano, que había vuelto a fallar otro tiro-.

-¡Se acabó el tiempo para los perdedores!,-gritó Draco dando una patada al suelo con fuerza. Salió volando con rapidez-.

-¿Y quién dice eso?,-contestó Harry de mal humor-.

-Lo dicen los relojes, los horarios, y las reglas del Colegio, San Potter. Así que ya te estás largando.

-Que yo sepa el Campo no puede ser reservado por una sola persona. ¿Dónde está tu equipo de bobalicones tramposos?

Draco sonrió levemente. Deseaba tener un enfrentamiento con alguien, puesto que no podía dejar escapar sus fuerzas por otro lado, pensó levemente en Hermione, aquella sería una forma como cualquier otra de hacerlo.

-Nunca había oído tal cosa,-mintió con descaro-. ¿Acaso pretendes que baje de nuevo al Colegio para leerme unas reglas estúpidas? Se te ha acabado el tiempo y no hay más que hablar.

Vio como Harry intentaba ir hacia él, pero su novia, la estúpida pelirroja, se lo impidió.búlgaro

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, Malfoy, pero no vamos a irnos del Campo. Haz lo que te plazca,-y la impertinente hermana de La Comadreja, le dejó con la palabra en la boca-.

Estaba dispuesto a decirle de todo, a lanzarle hechizos si fuera necesario, pero entonces vio una sombra que le pareció conocida, y decidió bajar un rato. Tenía una conversación pendiente, y no pensaba olvidarse de ella.

-Granger,-susurró con voz grave mientras aterrizaba a su lado-. ¿Qué haces en el Campo de Quidditch? ¿Acaso has venido a que te golpee una bludger la sesera para poder mantener conversaciones con Krum? Apostaría lo que fuera a que él no necesito golpearse. La estupidez debe venirle de familia,-atacó fugazmente-.

-¡Malfoy!,-se quejó Hermione, mientras subía a las gradas y se ponía de pie-. Déjame tranquila.

-¿Qué te pasa, _sabelotodo_? ¿Acaso no te encantan nuestras conversaciones? Debes aceptar que son…excitantes,-susurró a duras penas cerca del oído de la chica-.

-Ahora mismo no estoy para cosas excitantes.

-¿No estás para mí?,-respondió con rapidez el rubio, sonriendo de lado-.

Hermione rememoró la corta conversación que había tenido con el búlgaro. El chico había ido hasta allí para pedirle disculpas, diciéndole que no había sabido apreciar lo que tenía con ella hasta que lo había perdido. Quería su perdón, y una reconciliación. Ella le había respondido que no estaba segura. Que necesitaba pensarlo por un tiempo, pero que hasta entonces podían ser amigos. El búlgaro había sonreído con tristeza, y había aceptado a regañadientes, prometiéndole que la haría cambiar de opinión durante la semana que se hospedaría en Hogwarts. No había mentando nada sobre la catastrófica aparición de Draco, que habría jurado había sido planeada por el rubio, pero era evidente que el chico se había dado cuenta de que había algo entre ellos dos.

No estaba segura de lo que deseaba. ¿Acaso lo que no quería era una relación? ¿O el problema lo tenía Viktor? Se adivinó fantaseando con el pálido Slytherin que la rondaba en aquellos momentos, arrinconándola contra la barandilla, y se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, el problema le tenía ella.

-Malfoy, basta,-consiguió articular cuando el chico le besaba el cuello desde detrás. Sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de la chica, y su lengua comenzaba a significar una distracción más que evidente para la castaña-. Podrían vernos.

-Lo dudo mucho,-contestó Draco con la respiración acelerada y reprimiendo una risa traviesa-.

Hermione no se había dado cuenta, pero mientras ella rememoraba la conversación que había tenido con el búlgaro , el chico la había ido moviendo más y más contra el punto ciego de las gradas. Aquel en el que podías ver el Campo de Quidditch, pero los jugadores no te podían observar, y sólo una persona a pocos metros podía ser consciente de que allí había alguien.

-No…, no quiero,-dijo con voz insegura y dubitativa-.

-Mientes tan mal… Entre eso y tu enorme inocencia, hacen que me vuelvas loco,-susurró el rubio, con voz ronca contra el cuello de la castaña-.

Las protestas de Hermione fueron acallándose bajo los besos y las caricias del rubio, que a medida que pasaba el tiempo se hacían más profundas y osadas. Cuando la castaña se dio cuenta de las intenciones del rubio, intentó zafarse de él.

-No te resistas, _Hermione_, sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo,-dijo el rubio mientras introducía su mano bajo la falda de la castaña, y pasaba la barrera de la ropa interior-. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro,-recitó, mientras arrastraba las palabras y sentía la sangre bombeando en cierta parte de su anatomía-.

La castaña intentó decirle que aquello no era cierto, que él era un ser despreciable, hipócrita, mentiroso y manipulador. Pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ella se había convertido en algo así en las últimas semanas. Intentaba manipular a Malfoy para que se enamorase de él, quería jugar con sus sentimientos sin importarle lo más mínimo que sufriera, de hecho, lo deseaba. Mentía a sus amigos, a Viktor y a sí misma al creerse mejor persona que Malfoy. Y era una hipócrita por acostarse con una persona por la que, en teoría, sentía asco y menosprecio.

Así que no dijo absolutamente nada, cuando sintió el miembro del rubio rozando su feminidad, simplemente se acercó más hacia él, deseando sentirle dentro. Sabiendo que sus amigos estaban a unos pocos metros de ellos, que podrían sorprenderles. Mientras iba pensando todo aquello, no se sintió peor, sino que sintió la excitación y el morbo creciendo en su interior, como si de una bomba de relojería se tratase. El tiempo había terminado. Ya no había marcha atrás. El chico la embistió, y ella gimió de placer, sin importarle lo más mínimo que la encontrasen entre los brazos de su enemigo.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Fin del capítulo. Ya sabéis, tanto si lo habéis amado como si lo habéis odiado, hacédmelo saber con un review.

Besosotes.  
>Joke.<p> 


	12. El búlgaro

_¡Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews!_

_Me pone muy contenta que el último capítulo haya tenido tan buena acogida._

_Para todos aquellos que me preguntáis cuándo voy a actualizar etc, pensar que tengo exámenes, trabajos prácticos etc de la universidad, y lo primero es lo primero… Ya me gustaría poder dedicarme por entero a esto, pero es imposible :(._

_Además, recordad que si queréis saber cuándo voy a actualizar, futuras ideas que ocurrirán en los siguientes capítulos etc, sólo tenéis que seguirme en TWITTER: joke_ff_

_¡Y sin más dilación ni nada más para decir, os presento el capítulo 12!_

**EL DE CUANDO EL BÚLGARO METE SU NARIZ DONDE NADIE LE LLAMA**

Hermione fue a dormir tarde aquella noche a la Sala Común. No podía evitar recordar lo sucedido hacía tan solo unas horas, y a escasos metros de sus amigos. ¿Acaso había perdido el juicio por completo? Aquella situación se le estaba yendo de las manos, y no sabía si sería capaz de controlarla.

Cuando estaba a solas con Draco, se sentía más segura de sí misma, más fuerte y poderosa. Una versión mejorada de sí misma. Algo así como una Hermione 2.0

No obstante, era consciente de que la actitud que había tenido en las últimas semanas no era propia de sí misma, estaba comenzando a cambiar, y no estaba segura de si para bien, ni si quería que la transformación siguiera su curso.

Aunque seguía viendo a sus amigos, no se interesaba tanto por ellos, porque tenía la mente ocupada en Malfoy, todo el tiempo pensaba formas de acercarse a él, o rememoraba su último encuentro, o imaginaba y fantaseaba con lo que le gustaría que sucediese. Estaba asustada. Bueno, tal vez aquella palabra se quedara corta, porque la situación comenzaba a parecerse demasiado a un enamoramiento.

Draco, por su parte, estaba tumbado en su cama, en ropa interior y con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza. Rememorando lo ocurrido aquella tarde con Hermione. Se regocijaba en sus recuerdos, y no dudo lo más mínimo en darse un homenaje cuando sintió su virilidad creciendo en todo su esplendor. Cuando terminó, necesitó reprimir el gemido de satisfacción que salió de sus labios entreabiertos, porque no estaba seguro de si la Gryffindor había vuelto a sus aposentos.

Aquello era de locos. Nunca ninguna mujer le había puesto tan tremendamente cachondo y caliente tantas veces y tan rápido en un solo día. No era el primer homenaje que se daba a su costa ni sería el último. La diferencia era que ya no se avergonzaba de aquello. Dentro de su mente podía fantasear cuanto quisiera, siempre y cuando ninguno de sus familiares, amigos o conocidos supiese nada sobre su sucio secretillo. Aunque a él de sucio le parecía que tenía más bien poco. Era un paraíso carnal sin fin. Sonrió abiertamente y se limpió con un clínex. Luego sin molestarse en ponerse el bóxer de nuevo, se dejó caer sobre su cómoda y mullida cama, se puso las sábanas por encima y se quedó dormido en menos de un minuto.

Antes de que Hermione entrara en su habitación, se quedó unos segundos parada frente a la habitación del rubio, con el pomo entre sus dedos. Hasta que fue consciente de que aquello era una locura. Había estado con él hacía unas escasas horas, ¿es que acaso necesitaba verle de nuevo? Se obligó a si misma a girar sobre sus talones, y se tiró sobre la cama, cansada.

-Has tarrrdado mucho, Herrrmione,-sonó una voz desde un butacón en el que a la chica le gustaba leer por las mañanas-.

-Ahhh,-gritó levemente la castaña, pues no esperaba que hubiese nadie en su cuarto-. Viktor, ¿qué haces aquí?,-le miró con detenimiento, pensando si ya se habría quedado dormida y aquello era fruto de un sueño extraño y rocambolesco, pues ¿qué haría el moreno en sus aposentos?-.

-Querrrría hablarrr contigo, querrrrida,-entonó, juntando las yemas de sus dedos y estudiándola con los ojos entrecerrados-. ¿Has estado con él, verrrrdad?

-¿Con quién?,-dijo ella, haciéndose la loca-. No sé de qué me estás hablando, pero si tengo algo seguro es que no deberías estar aquí. Es tarde, y podrías meternos a los dos en un grave problema si alguien llegara a enterarse.

-Eso no ocurrrre cuando vas a visitarrr a tu vecino de enfrrrente, ¿cierrrto?

-Sigo sin saber de qué me hablas,-el pánico comenzaba a adueñarse de su cuerpo. Una cosa era que tuviese encuentros sexuales con Draco Malfoy, pero otra muy diferente que eso saliese a la luz. ¿Qué dirían Harry, Ron y Ginny al respecto? Sólo de pensarlo un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral-.

-¿Te ha besado?,-preguntó con voz grave y la mirada destilada de odio-.

-No es momento ni lugar para tener esta absurda conversación.

-Es decirrr, que sí,-se contestó a sí mismo el búlgaro-. Interrresante.

-Yo no he dicho nada,-se excusó la chica, tapándose con un cojín enorme que tenía apoyado sobre la cabecera de la cama-. Pero en cualquier caso, no es asunto tuyo.

-Tienes razzzzón. Perrdona mi atrreevimiento, Herrrmione. Sólo estaba prrreocupado porrr ti. Ese chico no es bueno parrrra ti.

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?

-Dobby me ayudó,-dijo sonriendo levemente. Se acercó a la castaña, y le besó castamente en la comisura de los labios-. Descansa-,-y acto seguido se fue del lugar-.

Hermione se quedó congelada en el sitio. Desde luego había hecho algo más que besar a Draco Malfoy, y tenía más que claro que no era bueno para ella. Pero, ¿acaso no les pasaba lo mismo a los drogadictos con las drogas? Sabían que no eran buenas, y una vez que lo hacían, se prometían que sería la última, pero volvían a recaer. Ese era su diagnóstico. Se había vuelta adicta a Malfoy. Se tapó la cabeza con el enorme cojín, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando levantarse al día siguiente con un poco de metadona, para no tener que volver a recaer en su particular droga.

No obstante, aquella ni siquiera tuvo aquella noche de paz y tranquilidad. La Gryffindor estuvo todo el tiempo soñando con Draco. Se despertó acalorada, con la respiración entrecortada y húmeda. Aún estaba oscuro. Tenía un problema. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Así que sin pensarlo ni un instante, se coló en la habitación del rubio, tal vez una doble dosis hiciera que el día siguiente fuera más llevadero…

Cuando Draco sintió que alguien se metía en su cama y le pedía cariñitos, torció el gesto. No le gustaba que le despertasen. Aquellas horas eran sagradas para él, así que abrió un ojo con mal humor, pero cuando vio a cierta castaña mirándole provocativamente, sus horas sagradas se fueron al cuerno.

-Granger,-susurró con la boca seca el rubio-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No podía dormir,-mintió como una bellaca-. Pensé que tal vez, podrías ayudarme con eso…

-¿Y has pensando que despertarme te ayudaría?, ¿y qué pasa si no quiero ayudarte?, ¿qué pasa sí…?

Pero Hermione no supo cómo iba a terminar la frase el rubio, porque le agarró de cierta parte de su anatomía, y el muchacho simplemente se dejó hacer.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se sintió tremendamente descansada y a gusto. Sentía un calor reconfortante rodeando su frágil cuerpecito, y aquello le gustó. Luego sintió unos labios besando su cuello, y sonrió abiertamente. Había dormido con Draco, y por primera vez, no se sentía culpable por ello. No tenía por qué rendir cuentas ante nadie. Era una mujer libre e independiente, y podía estar con quien quisiese, se dijo a sí misma. Y ni Viktor, ni Ron ni nadie, le dirían lo que tenía que hacer.

-Buenos días _sabelotodo_,-susurró Draco en su oído-. ¿Has dormido bien?

-Demasiado bien,-respondió ella, enterrándose bajo las mantas-.

-Llegaremos tarde a clase… ¿Es que nunca tienes suficiente?,-dijo entre risas al ver las intenciones de la castaña-.

-Puede,-contestó ella asomando la cabeza entre la ropa de cama-. ¿Tenemos que ir a clase? No me apetece,-se sinceró, abrazándole con entusiasmo y usando el pecho del chico como almohada-.

-¿Estás enferma?,-preguntó el rubio, con tono jocoso-.

-Si.

-¿En serio?, ¿qué tienes?,-elevó una ceja con fingido interés-.

-Un catarro muy contagioso,-tosió teatralmente-. ¿Ves? No puedes salir de aquí. Seguro que te has contagiado, y podrías pegárselo a medio castillo…

El Slytherin río entre dientes.

-Bueno, de todas formas no tenemos por qué ir…es sábado,-aclaró acariciando el encaracolado pelo de la castaña y dejándose abrazar como nunca antes había hecho-.

-Me encantan los sábados,-susurró Hermione, cerrando los ojos perezosamente, y dejándose llevar por el sueño-.

-¡Malfoy!,-sonó una voz estrepitosa que interrumpió en la habitación-. ¡Corre, tenemos que ir a entrenar al Campo de Quidditch!

-Blaisse. Llama antes de entrar,-respondió con tono enfadado el rubio, tapando aún más a Hermione, a la que por suerte el chico no había conseguido ver-.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te pille haciéndote tu paja mañanera?

-No seas ridículo… Y no pienso ir a entrenar.

-Eres el Capitán, es tu obligación.

-Te cedo el puesto por hoy. Se feliz. Cuéntaselo a todo el mundo si quieres, pero déjame dormir tranquilo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás más desagradable de lo habitual.

-Yo no soy desagradable.

-¿Acaso te preocupa que a Granger le moleste que venga aquí? Ya sé que dices que es un poco maniática y marimandona pero no creo que…, ¿qué te pasa?,-pregunto al ver el gesto de dolor en la cara de su amigo-.

-Ca…lambre. Un calambre,-consiguió entonar tras varios segundos-. Luego hablamos, quiero…dormir.

-Está bien… Últimamente estás en cualquiera, Draco,-le recriminó su amigo, largándose dando un leve portazo-.

-¿Era eso necesario?,-sonó la temblorosa voz del rubio-. Eres muy poco delicada.

-No me vengas con tonterías. ¿Así que soy maniática y marimandona?

-Podrías haberme dejado estéril, ¿sabes?

-Exagerado…, ¡espero tu respuesta!

-La respuesta es un rotundo sí,-respondió mirándola a los ojos con diversión-.

-Eso no es cierto,-respondió a la defensiva-.

-A veces te pareces un poco a McGonagall. Pero mucho más guapa y atractiva,-dijo guiñándole un ojo con habilidad-.

-No intentes arreglarlo ahora con halagos,-dijo ella, dispuesta a irse de la cama-.

-¡Oh vamos! Anoche viniste pidiendo cariñitos. Ahora soy yo el que los exige. ¡He dejado a mi equipo de Quidditch tirado por ti!,-dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido-. Además eso lo dije hace mucho tiempo. ¿O acaso hace meses tenías una buena imagen de mí?

-Ni siquiera la tengo ahora, idiota,-dijo ella abalanzándose sobre el rubio entre carcajadas-.

Estuvieron en la cama abrazados durante una hora larga. Disfrutando del silencio que había a su alrededor, dibujando cosas con el dedo sobre la piel del otro, dejando que la sensación de paz y tranquilidad fluyera por su cuerpo.

-¿Qué opinas de los sábados?,-preguntó Draco de pronto, cortando el reconfortable y cómodo silencio-.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me gustaría que los sábados fueran así a partir de ahora,-dijo dudando levemente-.

-Mmmhhh. No estaría mal,-respondió ella, apretándose más contra el cuerpo del chico-. No estaría nada mal…

-¿Deberíamos ir a desayunar?

-No quiero irme de aquí,-respondió ella, enterrando su cabeza levemente entre las sábanas-.

-Sé que soy tremendamente irresistible, e insisto en que debes caer en la tentación. Es la mejor forma de evitarla, ¿no?

-¿Oscar Wilde?

-Sí,-sonrió levemente-. ¿Vamos a desayunar?

-Supongo,-respondió ella con pocas ganas-.

-¿A qué viene este cambio de actitud?,-preguntó el rubio, con los ojos entrecerrados-.

-Me he dado cuenta de que tienes razón, _rubio oxigenado_. Tenemos más cosas en común de las que me gustaría admitir. ¿Y qué hay de malo en esto si nos hace bien a los dos? Al menos no nos matamos durante un rato. Eso es bueno,-meditó con evidente cara de concentración-.

-Me alegra saberlo, _sabelotodo_,-y tras darle un beso en el pelo, se apresuró a vestirse rápidamente, porque en realidad le rugía el estómago desde hacía una hora, pero creyó que no habría quedado caballeroso cortar el _momento _de cuajo-.

Los días siguientes fueron extraños. No hubo más discusiones entre los chicos, Hermione volvió a prestar la atención que sus amigos requerían y Viktor no volvió a mentar nada sobre sus sospechas. Pero la paz no podía durar eternamente…

Aquella tarde, Krum entró en la Sala Común como Perico por su casa. No le importó lo más mínimo el gesto de desagrado en la cara de Draco, ni su queja en voz alta.

-¿Has visto a Herrrrmione?

-No conozco a ninguna Herrrmione,-le respondió el Slytherin, con evidente irritación en la voz-.

-Muy grrracioso, Malfoy. Veo que no está porrr aquí. Mejorrr. Errrra contigo con quién querrrría hablarrr.

-¿Y se puede saber de qué crees que puedes hablar conmigo? No estoy seguro de poder rebajarme a tu nivel intelectual para que me comprendas.

El búlgaro entrecerró los ojos y endureció el gesto.

-No me vengas con estupideces, albino prrrepotente,-respondió con un tono de voz que nunca antes Draco había visto utilizar en el chico. Parecía que fuese otra persona completamente diferente-. Sé que estás interrresado en Herrrmione. Perrro si me enterrro que le tocas un solo pelo. Te mato,-terminó, dándole un brusco golpe en el pecho y respirando muy fuerte por la nariz-.

-¿Me matas?,-repitió Malfoy sin estar seguro de si el orangután búlgaro se había equivocado de palabra. A lo mejor quería decir "te invito a un té", o "te doy las gracias por quitarme a esa loca de encima"-.

-Si. Te mato. Te liquido. Te finiquito. Doy fin a tu miserrrable vida.

-Vaya, veo que has ampliado mucho tu vocabulario, querido,-respondió Draco, con tono jocoso-. No sé si lo sabes, pero este es un país libre, donde cada uno elige con quién quiere estar. Si ella te ha dado calabazas, no me eches la culpa a mí. No sabes con quién estás tratando, así que yo que tú, me ahorraría las amenazas.

-Porrr supuesto qué sé con quién estoy trrrratando. El que parrrece que no se da cuenta errres tú. Ten cuidado con lo que haces, amigo,-y sin mediar más palabra, se fue del lugar, dejando a un desconcertado Draco mirando el retrato que hacía de puerta de la Sala-.

-¿Pero qué diantre?,-se preguntó el rubio a sí mismo en voz alta-. Esto no va a quedar así, asqueroso búlgaro peludo,-y se dirigió a su habitación, dispuesto a escribir una carta-.

O-O-O-O-O-O

_Fin del capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y tanto si os ha gustado como si lo habéis odiado, dejadme un review haciéndomelo saber._

_Y ya sabéis, si queréis estar al tanto de las actualizaciones, seguidme en twitter: joke_ff_


	13. El virus

_Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews. Como siempre, me alegran cada vez que el móvil me avisa con un mail nuevo. Conseguís que disfrute aún más de este hobbie. Y recordad, si queréis seguirme, podéis hacerlo en twitter: joke_ff_

_Y sin más dilación, os dejo con el capítulo 13._

**EL DE CUANDO EL VIRUS ATACA**

Hermione siguió como cada día, prestando atención a sus amigos cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto, y disfrutando de las noches junto a cierto rubio. Se colaba en su cama en cuanto podía, y a la mañana volvía a su habitación, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Algunas noches dormía en compañía, y otras decidía hacerlo en su propia alcoba, por si a cierto búlgaro le daba por volver a realizar visitas nocturnas. No obstante había hablado con Dobby, para que no volviera a ayudarle a entrar en su Sala. Aquello era un riesgo se mirase por donde se mirase.

Vivía con el corazón en un puño, creyendo que podrían descubrir su idilio en cualquier momento, con el miedo a flor de piel. Pero creía que la extraña relación que tenía con Malfoy, lo merecía sobradamente, así que se cogía todo ese miedo, lo hacía una minúscula bolita, y lo escondía en la parte más lejana y encerrada de su mente.

Aquella noche no se había encontrado muy bien, así que había decidido retrasar la visita nocturna habitual. Se tumbó un ratito en la cama, pensando en ir más tarde, o en avisarle de que no iría, pero se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta. Amaneció tiritando, pálida, con tos y todo el cuerpo dolorido. Intentó levantarse, pero al incorporarse en la cama, toda la habitación comenzó a darle vueltas, y no estaba muy segura de por qué había dos pomos en lugar de uno. Tenía la garganta completamente seca y unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

Cuando Draco asomó la cabeza en la habitación de la castaña para ver por qué no había acudido la noche anterior a la cita no planificada, se quedó mudo ante la estampa. Una Hermione Granger mucho más despeinada de lo habitual, pálida como un fantasma y con unas violáceas y marcadas ojeras que hacían que su rostro pareciera demacrado miraba a un punto indefinido del oscuro cuarto.

-Granger. ¿Te encuentras bien?,-preguntó estúpidamente el rubio, no acostumbrado a tratar con gente enferma-.

-Estupendamente,-dijo la chica a duras penas, deseando poder pegarle por sus ocurrentes preguntas-.

-¿No crees que deberías ir a la…enfermería? Te veo más despeinada y pálida de lo habitual.

-Qué observador eres, Malfoy,-dijo la chica, entrecerrando los ojos-. Ahora iba a ir,-y cuando se puso de pie, se cayó redonda al suelo-.

-No hagas eso, idiota,-la insultó Draco, corriendo en su ayuda. Ayudó a que se incorporara y la sentó en la cama-. ¿No ves que no puedes ni caminar? Si quieres te llevo yo a la enfermería.

-¡No!,-gritó la chica tan rápido como fue consciente-.

-¿Por qué no?,-preguntó un extrañado Slytherin, que se había aflojado la cortaba levemente y se había doblado las mangas de la camisa, dispuesto a cogerla en brazos, hacer de héroe y salvar la situación-.

-Microorganismos,-masculló levemente Hermione, mirando a todas partes con ojos de loca-.

-¿Micro qué?,-un atónito rubio platino la miraba como si hubiera perdido su último tornillo-.

-Microorganismos,-vocalizó más lentamente para que el chico comprendiera-.

-No entiendo,-cruzó los brazos, cabreado ante una cosa que desconocía. ¿De qué diablos hablaba la Gryffindor? ¿Acaso estaba alucinando por la fiebre? Porque estaba seguro de que tenía fiebre. ¿O se refería a alguno de esos seres de los que solía hablar Lunática Lovegood? Todo el castillo sabía que esa Ravenclaw estaba de la olla, y a veces la había pillado hablando y riendo con la _sabelotodo_. ¿Le habría pegado su enfermedad mental? ¿Era aquello posible?

-No quiero que me peguen nada más. Mi Sistema Inmune está…,-y un ataque de tos sonoro impidió que terminara la frase. Malfoy la miró de medio-lado, alejándose levemente de ella. Ahora hablaba de sistemas, ¿el sistema solar? No conocía muchos más sistemas. ¿Astrología? No sabía que a la chica le gustara. De hecho habría jurado que la Adivinación era uno de sus puntos débiles-.

-Voy a buscar a la enfermera. Tú…,-la señaló durante unos segundos con un dedo índice firme-, no te muevas de aquí.

-Pensaba irme de fiesta con todos los aquí presentes,-respondió la chica, señalando a su alrededor-.

-Ha perdido la cabeza por completo. Está delirando, sí, es eso…,-salió diciendo el chico por la puerta, sin darse cuenta de que la chica estaba siendo irónica, y hacía unos instantes había hablado de cosas muggles, más que normales para ella. Cosas sin ningún tipo de sentido para él-.

Casi voló hasta la enfermería. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero tenía una extraña sensación acoplada en su estómago, una especie de nudo molesto que nunca antes había sentido. Al menos no por alguien que no fuera de su familia. Era un nudo de preocupación que jamás creyó poder llegar a sentir por la chica. Pero era normal. Se había vuelto completamente loca, ¿cómo no iba a preocuparse? Se auto convencía el rubio a sí mismo a medida que corría por los pasillos del Castillo.

-Enfermera Pomfrey,-entró el chico gritando en la enfermería sin ningún tipo de recato ni educación, cosa muy extraña en él-. ¡Pomfrey!,-gritó al ver que no aparecía ante su llamada-.

-¿Qué pasa, querido?,-apareció una regordeta mujer de mejillas sonrosadas, con los ojos abiertos de par en par por el susto-. ¿A qué vienen esos gritos? ¿Acaso no sabes que hay enfermos aquí dentro?

-Al cuerno con los enfermos de aquí dentro o de allá fuera. Necesito. No,-se corrigió con rapidez-. Le exijo que venga conmigo inmediatamente,-ordenó bruscamente el rubio con mirada gélida-.

-Nunca en mi vida he sido víctima de tal grosería,-dijo la mujer, mirándole a través de sus redondeadas gafas con cara de espanto-. No pienso ir a ninguna parte. Y voy a informar a su jefe de Casa de la falta de modales de sus alumnos. Peor. De su Prefecto,-amenazó con los ojos ardiendo en llamas de furia-.

Draco fue consciente en aquel momento de que las órdenes, la mala leche y los gritos no servían de nada con aquella mujercilla impertinente. Deseo poder encantarla y ordenarla mágicamente que fuera con él e hiciera lo que debía hacer: curar a Hermione. Pero como no parecía estar por la labor, decidió utilizar sus encantos masculinos.

-Discúlpeme, señora Pomfrey. Ha sido una falta de respeto por mi parte, y le pido mil y una disculpas. No quiero que piense que esos malos modos son característicos de mi honrada casa, señora,-y cogió una de las manos de la mujer entre las suyas, que la miraba más atónita aún que hacía unos segundos-. Me gustaría que aceptara mis más profundas disculpas, de corazón,-y puso ojitos de cordero degollado-. Me siento tremendamente abochornado por el espectáculo que le he brindado hace unos segundos, pero entiéndame, estoy muy preocupado por mi compañera de Sala,-añadió haciendo un pucherito enternecedor-. Yo sé que usted es una mujer tremendamente ocupada, y he de añadir que me sorprende ver que tenga tiempo para estar tan guapa y arreglada en cada momento, pero realmente necesito que me acompañe hasta la habitación de Hermione Granger, porque está volando en fiebre y yo no sé qué hacer. Sólo usted puede ayudarme, señora Pomfrey. ¿Lo hará por mi?, ¿por favor?,-añadió volviendo a poner un pucherito-.

-Oh, ¡hubiera empezado por ahí, señor Malfoy!,-respondió la mujer, que parecía haber cambiado su actitud repentinamente-. Claro que le acompañaré.

-Gracias señora. Si me lo permite, he de decir que además de guapa es usted tremendamente simpática. Ojalá McGonagall se pareciera un poquito a usted,-y le besó la mano galantemente-.

-Oh, Malfoy, ¡por favor!,-rió la mujer nerviosamente, y se puso colorada cual adolescente-. Va a hacer usted que me abochorne.

-Le puedo asegurar que no es mi intención. Muchas gracias Poppy. ¿Puedo llamarla Poppy?,-preguntó, fingiendo timidez-.

-Por supuesto que sí, señor Malfoy,-respondió la mujer, cuya coloración facial competía levemente con el color de pelo de la familia Weasley-.

-Pase usted delante. Las damas primero,-aclaró el chico, haciendo una leve reverencia y sonriendo abiertamente cuando la mujer no le veía. Si algo se le daba bien a un Malfoy, era conseguir siempre lo que se proponía, y si para ello debía manipular la voluntad de la gente, lo haría sin el menor de los problemas-.

Durante el camino hacia la Sala, ninguno de los dos dijo gran cosa, a excepción de algún halago lisonjero por parte del Slytherin hacia la rellenita mujer, que respondía con alguna risa contenida, pensando cuán agradable era el muchacho allí presente, y en la preocupación evidente que parecía tener por una persona que, todo el Castillo sabía, no le caía en gracia al rubio.

-Es aquí,-dijo el rubio, susurrando la contraseña y dejando pasar primero a la enfermera-. Su habitación es la de la derecha,-explicó, simulando no tener interés en ver cómo estaba la Gryffindor-.

-Muy amable, señor Malfoy.

-Puede llamarme Draco, Poppy,-dijo atreviéndose a guiñarla un ojo seductoramente-.

-Por Merlín, eso sería coger demasiadas confianzas, querido,-pero no dijo nada ante el guiño de ojo provocativo, y subió las escaleras con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad plasmada en su cara-.

-Mujeres,-resopló el chico cuando la mujer había entrado ya en el cuarto de la _sabelotodo_,-son tan fáciles de manejar…,-y sonriendo pícaramente, subió la escalera intentando no hacer ruido, para escuchar lo que la profesional de la salud tenía que decir al respecto-.

-Tiene que venir conmigo,-escuchó decir a Pomfrey. Y no dudó un segundo en traspasar el umbral de la puerta, a sabiendas de que la preocupación se reflejaba en su rostro, y que aquella mujer podría sacar sus propias conclusiones al respecto-.

-No es necesario, querida,-dijo Malfoy, cogiendo a la mujer por los hombros desde detrás, delicadamente-. Además, creo que no está en condiciones para ir hasta allí. La he escuchado delirar sobre Astrología y cosas enanas.

-¿Cosas enanas?,-preguntó la mujer, acercándose levemente a la Gryffindor, que tiritaba de frío e intentaba taparse con las mantas-. No se tape, señorita Granger. Si tiene frío es porque la fiebre está subiendo… Lo lamento, señor Malfoy, pero no puedo quedarme aquí cuidando de ella.

-Yo puedo hacerlo,-se le escapó, sin que pudiera evitarlo-. Quiero decir, que podría hacerlo si fuera necesario. Imagino que no tiene tiempo para perder con esta Gryffindor. Que quede entre usted y yo, pero es tremendamente pesada. Y muy cargante. Le resultaría imposible cuidar al resto de los enfermos. Deme unas pautas y yo me encargaré de que las cumpla a rajatabla.

-¿No le importa, señor Malfoy?

-Por supuesto que no, Poppy, querida,-sonrió seductoramente-. Me encanta ayudar al prójimo,-mintió descaradamente. De hecho, aquello era algo que odiaba en demasía-.

-Muy bien, querido. Le daré unos apuntes…

Y tras varios minutos de charla, la enfermera se fue del lugar, sin poder creerse que en la actualidad siguiera habiendo caballeros como Draco Malfoy. Tan gentiles, educados y amables, que casi era irreal.

-Granger,-dijo Malfoy, sentándose en el butacón preferido de la chica-. Esto es nuevo para mí. No acostumbro a cuidar de la gente. De hecho, es la gente la que hace todo lo que yo quiero. Así que no te acomodes a la situación, ¿estamos?,-su tono quería ser duro, pero resulto bastante amable. Se alegró de que la chica apenas le escuchase. Estaba muy entretenida intentado taparse con las mantas-. ¡No, no! Chica mala,-dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella-. No puedes taparte. La fiebre te subirá antes.

-¡Tengo frío!,-la voz lastimera de la castaña hizo que sintiese una molesta bola en el estómago-.

-No me importa, Granger,-y le arrebató las mantas, tapándose él mismo con ellas. El olor de la muchacha le invadió, y sintió una paz indescriptible-. Son mías,-aclaró cuando vio como la chica intentaba levantarse inútilmente para quitárselas-. Tú tienes la sábana. Aquí no hace frío, te vale y sobra con ello.

-¡Malfoy!,-una voz conocida sonó desde el umbral de la puerta-. No sé qué le has dicho a la señora Pomfrey, pero no pienso permitir que cuides de Hermione. Serías capaz de asfixiarla con la almohada mientras duerme.

-Y todo para fastidiarte y hacer que tengas un amigo menos, ¿verdad, Potter?,-la paz se había esfumado rápidamente del lugar-.

-Estoy seguro de que es un plan tuyo. Pero se acabó. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ella,-Ron y Ginny aparecieron tras el moreno, que le miraba con odio y el gesto torcido-.

-Por supuesto. Vosotros estáis mucho más acostumbrados a lidiar con enfermos y necesitados. Lo comprendo. Toda vuestra, Potter,-escupió con odio, lanzándole las mantas a la cara-. Pero recuerda que por la noche tienes que estar en tu dormitorio. No querrás que Snape se entere de tus escapadas nocturnas ¿verdad? No lo tienes permitido,-y sonrió malévolamente-.

-¡No!,-sonó la lastimera voz de Hermione, que en aquel momento ya tenía calor y le sobraban hasta la sábana. Le había subido la fiebre-. Malfoy, ¡quédate! ¡Quédate conmigo!,-pidió con voz débil, y buscándole con la mirada-.

Los tres Gryffindors allí presentes miraron primero a su amiga, y luego al Slytherin, que se había quedado con cara de póker, mirando a la muchacha allí tumbada.

-Te encantaría, ¿verdad _sabelotodo_?,-preguntó, haciéndose el chico malo al que tenía acostumbrados a los muchachos allí presentes-. Sé que soy irresistible, querida. Pero si le dije eso a Pomfrey, fue simplemente para poder librarme de las clases. ¿Acaso creías que iba a prestarte la mínima atención? Sé que mueres por mis huesos. Tranquila. Lo comprendo. Les pasa a todas,-dijo en tono confidente, guiñándole un ojo a Ginny, que le fulminó con la mirada-.

-Debe estar delirando por la fiebre. Sólo así diría eso,-dijo Ron, con la lengua pastosa y sintiendo un repentino brote de celos-.

-Claro que sí. Créetelo, Comadreja. Es mucho mejor eso que afrontar la realidad,-y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera contestar, salió del lugar con prisas, sonriendo abiertamente al darse cuenta de que terminaba de decir una verdad como un templo. Aunque ninguno de los allí presentes, a excepción de Hermione, le creyese-.

-No le hagas caso, Ronald,-dijo Ginny, que vio como su hermano comenzaba a ponerse rojo como su pelo-. Sólo lo dice para fastidiarnos. Todos sabemos que ella no estaría con él aunque fuera el último hombre de la tierra. Además. Ha venido Krum, ¿no?

Malfoy apretó la mandíbula con fiereza. Krum. Se había olvidado de él y de su amenaza. Y aún estaba a la espera de la contestación vía lechuza a la carta que había escrito. Estaba seguro de que aparecería en cualquier momento para visitar a su "amada". Si de él dependiese le cortaría los huevos y le haría jugar con ellos a modo de snitchs. Pero estaba seguro de que a Hermione aquello no le parecería bien. "Mujeres. Siempre tan exageradas", pensó, encogiéndose de hombros y yendo hacia el Gran Comedor, dispuesto a ir a las clases pensando lo mínimo posible en su amante.

Tras el desayuno, las clases pasaron de forma tortuosa para el rubio. Potter no fue a ninguna clase, y tampoco su amigo el pelirrojo pobretón. Odiaba pensar que estaban cuidando de su _sabelotodo_. Le hubiera gustado hacerlo a él, pero no llegaba a comprender por qué. Normalmente los enfermos le revolvían el estómago. Una vez tuvo que cuidar de su madre enferma, y acabó vomitando del asco. Luego los elfos domésticos se encargaron de ella.

Cuando por fin llegó a la Sala, escuchó una voz grave con acento extranjero saliendo de la habitación de la castaña.

-No te levantes, Herrrmione. Yo te ayudo,-decía el orangután peludo-.

-Estupendo. Ahora tengo que soportarle cuidando de ella,-susurró para sí mismo-.

Y sin ninguna gana de volver a verle, se metió directamente en el baño, dispuesto a darse un baño relajante para desconectar del mundo. Una vez se metió en la tina de agua caliente, comenzó a rememorar cada caricia, cada beso y cada contacto íntimo que había tenido con la Gryffindor. El homenaje que se dio en aquella ocasión, superó a cualquier anterior. No pudo evitar gritar de placer, importándole un cuerno que alguien pudiera oírle.

Cuando salió del baño, con la toalla rodeando su cintura como única prenda, vio a una Ginny Weasley con el rostro colorado y la mirada gacha.

-¿Qué pasa, Weasley?

-Nada,-dijo la chica, que seguía sin mirarle a la cara-.

-¿Me has oído?,-atajó el rubio, regocijándose en la vergüenza ajena de la pelirroja-. Bueno, imagino que no tengo que darte explicaciones. ¿No? Al fin y al cabo,-dijo acercándose a ella y agarrándole de la barbilla para que le mirara a la cara-, eres toda una mujer. Seguro que Potter goza contigo cada noche,-su mirada se tornó lujuriosa-. Tranquila. Puedo llegar a entenderle, a él… Aunque tú gusto deja mucho que desear, querida. Conozco a más de uno que estaría dispuesto a hacerte el favor-disfrutó sobre manera el momento de incomodez de la pelirroja. Incluso le puso algo cachondo, y la chica debió darse cuenta del evidente bulto que apareció bajo la toalla, porque el tono de su piel subió tres tonos de rojo-.

-Malfoy…,-la valiente Weasley se había quedado sin palabras-.

-Tranquila. Esto no es por ti,-aclaró, señalándose el bulto-. Sólo rememoraba…, cosas,-y sonrió pícaramente-.

-Me importa un cuerno,-atacó la chica, que había vuelto a su ser-. Si te pones cachondo tan fácilmente es que tienes un problema mental. No me van los pervertidos, ni los psicópatas.

-Yo no soy el que tiene manía persecutoria. ¡Oh, por Merlín! El Señor Oscuro me persigue,-dijo haciendo clara alusión a su novio Harry-.

-Muérete, Malfoy.

-Las damas primero,-respondió mordazmente, y sin previo aviso, se quitó la toalla. Reconozcámoslo. El exhibicionismo era algo que le encantaba. Y consiguió su objetivo. La pelirroja se quedó bloqueada de nuevo-. A más ver, querida,-y se fue del lugar con el culo al aire y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro-.

Cuando entró en su habitación, escuchó la tos de la _sabelotodo_, y sintió remordimientos por haberes ido a clase como si nada ocurriese. ¿Pero cómo iba a explicar que se quedara cuidando de la rata de biblioteca? Aquello no tenía explicación posible. Y encima estaba el agravante del búlgaro capullo, que según calculaba, debía estar a punto de volar del colegio. Su semana de asueto estaba por terminar, y él lo celebraría por todo lo alto. Se vistió, y resopló sonoramente. No le gustaba el neanderthal para nada.

-Voy a beberrr agua,-sonó la voz del buscador. Y Draco pasó al ataque. Haciendo caso omiso de las amenazas que el peludo hombre le había hecho hacía no tanto tiempo-.

-Orangután peludo,-le llamó conteniendo la risa, con mirada de triunfo-. ¿Cuándo te vuelves volando a Bulgaria? Te haré una fiesta de despedida. Pero privada y en la que sólo estaré yo…, y quien yo quiera, claro,-puntualizó, pensando en la enferma que tosía de fondo-.

-Parrrrece que tus informantes no están al día de las novedades,-sonrió bobamente-.

-¿A qué novedades te refieres?,-el chico entrecerró los ojos, pensando si le estaría tomando el pelo-.

-Me han oferrtado un puesto de trrrabajo en el Castillo. Como prrrofesor de vuelo. Por la baja temporrral de la prrrofesora que lo lleva.

-¿Y piensas aceptarlo? ¿Dejar el Quidditch profesional por la docencia? Es un buen paso. El que hacen todos aquellos jugadores que no sirven para nada más.

-Estoy estudiándolo. Y serrría algo temporrral. Tal vez Herrrmione se ponga contenta cuando lo sepa.

-Seguro que se pone tan contenta que muere de un ataque cardiaco. No te engañes, Krum. A nadie de por aquí le caes bien. Admítelo.

-¿Y acaso tú sí?,-el moreno se acercó hasta el rubio, con paso lento pero seguro, respirando fuerte por la nariz, como un toro cuando está a punto de embestir-.

-Tranquilito, animal peludo,-Draco le empujó levemente de su persona-. Por si no lo has notado, las peleas físicas me parecen algo completamente vulgar. Aunque claro, como tú eres vulgar…o, puede ser que sea la costumbre en tu país,-sonrió triunfante ante el ingenioso juego de palabras-.

-¿Tienes miedo de que te rrrompa tu prreciosa carrra, Drraco?,-hizo crujir sus nudillos como forma de amenaza. Malfoy sopesó la situación. El tipo era más bajo que él, pero estaba mucho más musculado. No estaba seguro de salir bien parado en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con el Neanderthal de Viktor-.

-Mi cara es demasiado valiosa para que la toques con tus manos de primitivo,-respondió, alejándose preventivamente del chico-. Y yo que tú, consultaría con Granger eso del puesto de profesor. Dudo mucho que le haga ilusión tenerte pegado todo el tiempo como un moscardón molesto.

-Aquí sólo hay un moscarrrdón molesto. Y errres tú. ¿Acaso crrrres que un proyecto de Morrrtífago puede imporrrtarrrle rrrealmente. Es leal a sus ideales. A la horrra de la verrrrdad, sabrrrá a quién elegirrr,-lo dijo despacio, asegurándose de que el Slytherin entendía a qué se refería. Sonriendo cruelmente y con la mirada dura como el acero-.

-¿Quién ha dicho que deba elegirme a mí? No estoy para nada interesado en esa rata de biblioteca con tan mal gusto como para haber salido contigo. Sólo digo que ni siquiera llegas a su nivel de mediocridad. Seguramente termine con el Pobretón. ¿No has visto cómo la mira? Se la come con los ojos,-sonrió maliciosamente al ver el brillo de ira que asomó en los ojos del moreno-.

-¿Qué pobrrretón?,-entrecerró sus pequeños ojos negros, en gesto de concentración-.

-Ron Weasley, por supuesto. Son uña y carne,-añadió, celebrando internamente que el chico fuera tan poco avispado como para no darse cuenta de que estaba alejando la mente del moreno de sí mismo-. Tendrán un montón de hijos pelirrojos e insufribles, igualitos que los padres. Qué pena, ¿verdad? ¿O acaso creías que te ha estado esperando en abstinencia y castidad todo este tiempo, Viktor?,-su voz era un susurro apenas audible, y Krum gruñó cual bestia salvaje. Se le hinchó la vena del cuello, y se largó de la Sala tan rojo como un semáforo-. Imbécil,-le insultó Draco cuando el chico ya no podía oírle-. Si fuese más estúpido no sabría como caminar sin caerse al suelo,-y sonriendo satisfecho ante su excelente jugada, bajó a cenar, pensando en visitar a su amante en cuanto la Sala se vaciara de gente no deseada-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_¿Fin del capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejadme un review con vuestra opinión, sugerencias o ideas. Os lo agradeceré enormemente._

_Y ya sabéis, si queréis estar al tanto de las nuevas publicaciones, seguidme en twitter:joke_ff_

_Un besosote:_

_JoKe_


	14. Pociones

_Buenas! ¿Qué tal estáis? Espero no haber tardado demasiado, pero la universidad y los exámenes me absorben mucho tiempo. Aprovecho ratitos libres para escribir aquí, porque tengo otros proyectos entre manos y no doy para todo._

_Ya sabéis, si queréis, podéis seguirme en twitter: joke_ff_

_Y sin más dilación, os dejo con el capítulo 14._

**EL DE CUANDO LAS POCIONES SON NECESARIAS**

Draco apenas probó bocado durante la cena. Removió varias veces la comida, de un lugar para otro, pero con el estómago hecho un nudo. Apenas había estado con la _sabelotodo _en el último día, y encima tenía su Sala Común llena de Gryffindors petulantes, pobretones y con afán de fama y gloria eternas. Estaba seguro de que Potter se encargaba de que su cicatriz no se borrarse, e incluso que se marcase más, sólo para llamar la atención. Por no olvidarse del orangután peludo de Viktor, que entraba y salía de allí como si fuese su propia casa, y encima ahora pretendía quedarse a vivir en el Castillo. ¿Qué sería lo próximo?, ¿pedirle una cita formal a la _sabelotodo_? Por encima de su cadáver. Además, ella no aceptaría. Se decía a sí mismo, mientras convertía el contenido del plato en un puré pastoso, debido a la energía con que removía con el tenedor su contenido.

-Hola, Draco,-saludó una enrojecida Pansy Parkinson-. ¿Quieres que te haga compañía?

El chico la fulminó con la mirada. Estaba de un humor de perros, y encima ¿pretendía que aguantase sus estupideces? ¿Y qué más?

-Prefiero la compañía de un montón de avispas asesinas, Parkinson. Al menos sus zumbidos y picaduras serían menos molestas que tu voz aguda, chillona y desagradable,-y sin mediar más palabra, se levantó muy digno, y se largó del lugar-.

-¡Yo no tengo la voz aguda!,-gritó chillonamente, haciendo que la gente que estaba cerca tuviera que taparse los oídos-.

-Por una vez debo coincidir con Draco,-comentó Blaisse burlonamente, tocándose la oreja, que le zumbaba levemente-.

La morena prorrumpió en un llanto desconsolador, y se fue llorando del Gran Comedor, como si terminasen de humillarla delante de todo el Colegio.

Cuando el rubio entró en su Sala, oteó el horizonte. Parecía que no había nadie a la vista. Pero con esos Gryffindors, uno nunca está seguro, se dijo a sí mismo el chico, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Apestosos Gryffindors, con su honor de pacotilla!,-gritó en un evidente ataque a cualquier miembro de la Casa que estuviese en las inmediaciones y pudiese oírle. Nadie contestó-. Estupendo,-sonrió maliciosamente. Quería atenciones y las quería en aquel instante-.

Antes de entrar en la habitación, lanzó un hechizo avanzado contra la puerta de la Sala. No quería interrupciones de ningún amiguito de la _sabelotodo_, y menos de ninguno de sus pretendientes. Gruñó levemente.

-¡Granger!,-gritó con felicidad entrando en su habitación-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Mal,-su voz sonó ronca, lastimera y congestionada-.

-Por Merlín, tienes un aspecto horrible,-dijo con cruel sinceridad el rubio, viendo los pelos de loca que tenía, los ojos lagrimosos y la nariz roja e irritada-.

-Lo sé,-respondió la chica, poniéndose colorada-. Vete. No quiero que me veas así.

-¿Y perderme la diversión de tener esta imagen tuya en mi cabeza? Para nada,-y sonriendo de medio lado, se sentó en la cama de la Gryffindor-.

-Eres odioso,-dijo ella tapándose la cara con la almohada-.

-Siempre sabes que decirme para ponerme cachondo, amor,-dijo el rubio, tumbándose entre risas y abrazando a la enferma con cuidado-.

-Idiota,-respondió ella como toda ocurrencia-. ¿Sabes que a veces te odio, verdad?

-Por eso me pones tanto. Me gustan las emociones fuertes, y tu odio es indescriptiblemente excitante,-beso sus labios levemente-.

-Te lo voy a pegar.

-Yo nunca me pongo enfermo. ¿Por quién me tomas?,-la miró con gesto enojado-. ¿Qué hay de ese idiota peludo? ¿Es verdad que piensa quedarse por aquí más tiempo? Le habrás dicho que no quieres verle ni en un lienzo dibujado, ¿verdad?

-¿Estás celoso?,-preguntó ella, un poco divertida a pesar de que le doliese todo-.

-No. Yo nunca me pongo celoso. ¿Acaso crees que es competencia para mí? Por favor,-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Soy mil veces mejor, y como eres suficientemente lista, te das cuenta de ello,-comentó como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo-.

-Por Merlín. Realmente te crees lo que estás diciendo,-dijo ella entre risas-. ¿Nunca jamás te pones celoso de nadie?

-Amor. No ha nacido nadie capaz de hacerme competencia. Soy Draco Malfoy,-y sonrió triunfantemente, como si aquella fuera explicación suficiente-.

-No sé por qué me gustas. Ni siquiera me caes bien, prepotente ególatra,-dijo ella riendo levemente-.

-Tú tampoco me gustas. Y desde luego no me caes bien,-dijo el muy serio-. Eres tan sabionda y empollona. Con esos aires de saber más que nadie sobre nada…,-la chica le miró con enfado-. Pero me encantas,-concluyó partiéndole la boca de un beso húmedo y profundo, que hizo que la temperatura de Hermione subiese de golpe y porrazo-.

Aquella noche Draco se limitó a abrazar a Granger, y a darle algún que otro beso furtivo. Se ocupó y preocupó de que tomase sus medicinas y de que la fiebre no le subiese. Estaba seguro de que aquella sabioncilla le había echado algún filtro de amor en el zumo de calabaza, porque no era capaz de entender por qué se preocupaba tanto por ella. Aunque evidentemente, no lo confesaría ni ante tortura de _Cruccios_.

No durmió en toda la noche, intranquilo y pendiente de que ella estuviese bien. Y cuando comenzó a salir el sol, y ella por fin había conseguido conciliar el sueño, le dio un casto beso en la comisura de los labios, y se fue de la habitación sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Se puso un uniforme limpio, tomó una poción herbovitalizante, desbloqueó la puerta, y se fue a desayunar como si hubiese dormido un montón de horas, en vez de haberse dedicado a cuidar de su amada.

En la puerta de la Sala se cruzó con Ginny Weasley, que le miró con cara de pocos amigos, y ni siquiera le saludó.

-Buenos días, pelirroja,-sonrió risueñamente el rubio, con diversión y maldad-.

-Vete al cuerno,-respondió ella, recordando aún la última conversación que había tenido con el chico, y la forma en que se había ido del lugar-.

-Siempre es un placer verte, preciosa,-dijo guiñándole un ojo seductoramente, lo que provocó el sonrojo de la Weasley, que bufó levemente. Draco rió divertido. Le gustaba incomodar a la gente. Era uno de sus hobbies favoritos-.

Una vez estuvo en el Gran Comedor, pudo observar como Ron miraba con preocupación hacia los lados, como si tuviese miedo de que alguien o algo apareciera de pronto. ¿Habría sido capaz Viktor Krum de amenazarle como había hecho con su persona?, se preguntaba Draco, divertido.

Fuera cual fuese la respuesta, el pelirrojo parecía estar intranquilo, y aquello reconfortaba a Draco, por todas las cosas malas que le había dicho el Gryffindor a lo largo de los años. Está bien, puede que él se las mereciera. Pero nadie le daba una lección a un Malfoy. Simplemente dejaba que el chico actuase, y se quedaba callado y modosito, como hacía Neville Longbottom. A Draco le encantaba meterse con aquel patán. Nunca jamás decía palabra. Como debía ser. Sumiso y respetando a sus superiores, es decir, a él mismo. Todo esto estaba pensando el rubio, cuando vio un borrón negro que apareció en el Gran Comedor. Potter asustó sin querer al pelirrojo, e hizo que se atragantara con el zumo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo. Draco lo celebró internamente. Aquel día pintaba más que bien.

No obstante, su sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando vio aparecer al orangután húngaro junto a Snape, hablando con él. ¿Acaso terminaba Severus de reírle una broma? Estaba decidido. Esas Navidades no pensaba mandarle una postal de felicitación. Se enfurruñó levemente y desvió la mirada hacia el frente. Pansy le observaba a escasos centímetros de distancia, con una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro, lo que hizo que el chico gritase sonoramente.

Todo el Comedor se le quedó mirando. Fulminó a Parkinson con la mirada, y se fue sin mediar palabra. Terminaban de joderle la mañana en menos de un minuto. Si el hechizo _Imperio_ no estuviera prohibido, solucionaría todo en un periquete.

Cuando llegó a clase de pociones, Blaisse estaba esperándole en la puerta de las mazmorras. Cosa que el extrañó, pues solía llegar siempre tarde.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esperando a ver si veía a Granger. He vuelto a soñar con ella. Es una fiera,-dijo con cara de obseso sexual. O la cara que Malfoy creía que tendría un obseso sexual-.

-Tranquilízate un poquito. ¿Eres consciente de que sólo era un sueño, verdad?

-A veces los sueños se hacen realidad.

-No esa clase de sueños,-respondió el rubio secamente-. Granger está enferma,-explicó ante la interrogativa mirada de su amigo-. Y no me refiero sólo a enferma por los estudios. Tiene gripe,-aclaró-. Y no te tocaría ni con un palo,-finalizó sonriendo con maldad-. Tiene mejor gusto.

-¿Te refieres a ese pelirrojo pobretón? Porque si es así, creo que nuestra amistad habrá terminado para siempre,-se cruzó de brazos, en pose defensiva-.

-No seas ridículo, Blaisse,-dijo el chico, haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle hierro al asunto-. Se trata de que eres un Slytherin. Y además amigo mío. ¿Realmente crees que te mira de esa manera?

-Puede que tengas razón,-entrecerró los ojos levemente-. ¿Y si no fuéramos amigos? Es una suposición,-dijo rápidamente al ver la cara de enojo de Malfoy-.

-Déjate de suposiciones. Sabes que soy el mejor amigo que tienes por aquí. No deberías cambiarme por ninguna tía. Ni siquiera por Granger,-dijo sin ser dueño de su lengua-.

-¿Qué es lo qué…?

Pero antes de que el moreno terminase su frase, Draco dio el golpe de gloria, y salvó la situación justo a tiempo, pues empezaba a llegar el resto de la clase.

-Me refiero a tu nivel de obsesión por esa rata de biblioteca.

-Oh,-dijo, pareciendo entender-. Dirás que soy estúpido, pero por un momento llegué a creer que…

Pero Draco no supo que fue lo que creyó su amigo, porque Snape apareció, y cuando Severus aparecía, los alumnos se callaban inmediatamente. Sabía que siendo un Slytherin tenía ciertos privilegios en contraposición al resto, sobre todo en comparación con los Gryffindors. Pero aquella situación le pareció perfecta para quedarse callado y hacerse el loco. No le gustaría que su amigo se enterase de nada.

"Al menos no por el momento. Y no así",-se sorprendió el rubio pensando-.

Ante tales pensamientos, se asustó enormemente. Su corazón comenzó a martillear con fuerza, y sintió un repentino mareo. Mareo que terminó con él desmayado en el suelo, y todos los alumnos a su alrededor.

Lo siguiente que vio Draco al abrir los ojos, fue su preciosa habitación amueblada con estilo y muebles caros, y la cara de la enfermera Pomfrey a escasos milímetros de la suya.

-¡Ya despierta!,-decía la rechoncha mujercilla-.

-¿Qué ha pasado?,-preguntó con la voz pastosa y la boca seca-.

-Te ha dado un desmayo, cariño,-le respondió la mujer, que parecía más tranquila al ver que el chico estaba intacto. O al menos, despierto y consciente-. Creo que tu compañerita de Sala te ha pegado la gripe,-dijo con voz lastimera- Lo siento, pero no podrás salir de tu habitación en varios días.

-Eso…eso es…terrible,-dijo el chico, mintiendo como un bellaco-. ¿Eso quiere decir que necesito calma y serenidad y puedo decir quién entra y quién no en mi Sala, verdad, Poppy?,-uso la voz de su registro de inocente víctima-.

-Por supuesto que sí, corazón. Necesitas calma y descanso.

-No quiero que haya nadie rondando por aquí,-dijo poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado-. Me siento tan mal. Creo que esta enfermedad es altamente contagiosa. No quiero que nadie caiga enfermo por mí culpa,-y culminó su teatro haciendo ver que volvía a desmayarse, y recuperando la consciencia en el último momento-.

-¡Señor Potter, señores Weasley!, ¡salgan inmediatamente del lugar! Desde ahora decreto cuarentena estricta. Estos dos alumnos apenas han estado en contacto y se han contagiado a velocidades increíbles. ¡Váyanse! Sólo yo estoy autorizada para entrar en la Sala de los Premios Anuales. Y lo haré a unas horas concretas. ¡Vamos!,-dijo dando palmadas para animar a los mentados a que se fuesen con rapidez-.

Draco escuchó los lamentos y quejas de los Gryffindors, y a pesar de que comenzaba a dolerle cada músculo de su cuerpo. Sonrió satisfecho. Una vez más, se había salido con la suya.

Estaba feliz, pero no tenía nada para hacer y se sentía muy mal. Le dolía todo, y cada vez que tosía, los abdominales le recordaban que tenía agujetas. Estaba aburrido, dolorido y cansado. ¿Y si iba a ver a la castaña? Al fin y al cabo, nadie entraría hasta dentro de un par de horas. Intentó ponerse de pie, y todo le dio vueltas. Se cayó en el suelo. Estaba frío, y debido a su elevada temperatura corporal, gimió de placer. Se quedó dormido como un lirón.

-¡Señor Malfoy!,-una vocecita aguda que no llegó a ubicar con su dueño le hablaba con miedo-. Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

Abrió los ojos levemente, intentando enfocar la vista. Estaba espatarrado en el suelo, sin ningún tipo de clase. Un elfo doméstico con ojos del tamaño de pelotas de tenis le miraba con terror en su rostro.

-¿Se encuentra bien?,-repetía el elfillo-.

-Claro que sí,-mintió. Habría sido convincente si no se hubiese quedado afónico y su voz fuese tan rematadamente débil y ronca-.

-No me lo creo,-respondió el elfo, mirándole con ojo crítico-. Está tirado en el suelo, igual que un caballo que ha saltado mal. Es patético, señor,-y en aquel momento, el elfo gritó, y se golpeó contra la pared más cercana-. ¡Ahhhh! Perdón señor. Dobby no quería insultarle, señor.

-¿Por qué me ha tocado el elfo más loco de todo el Castillo? ¿Dónde está Poppy?,-preguntó con un tono de voz que sonó a súplica, a "por favor, llévense a este pirado masoquista lejos de mi vista, y traigan a la afable y rechoncha mujer que me recuerda a mi abuela"-.

-Ohhh. La enfermera está cuidando del amigo de Harry Potter. Señor.

Draco intentó comprender lo que aquello significaba. Se sentó en el suelo como pudo y dialogó.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Y no te quedes ahí mirándome con cara de pasmarote! ¡Ayúdame a volver a la cama, Dobbuchungo!,-dijo sin recordar correctamente el nombre del elfo, a pesar de que éste hubiera trabajo en su casa durante varios años. Los elfos domésticos le parecían todos iguales, y no le caían bien. Con esas vocecillas agudas y esa pasividad tan horriblemente preocupante, pues ¿quién sucumbiría tan fácilmente a las órdenes?-.

Dobby volvió a golpearse contra la pared, ante las quejas del Malfoy allí presente, que quería que le hiciese caso y dejase de pegarse a sí mismo.

Una vez que el elfo creyó que había sido castigado suficiente, le ayudó a volver a la cama, y le ofreció una poción de color violeta, que le prometió le haría sentir mejor.

Draco la olió con gesto de disgusto. No le gustaba el olor. ¿Por qué no podían darle algo con sabor a fresas, o a frambuesas? Aquello olía a basura lavada. Se tapó la nariz, y lo tragó de un golpe. A los pocos minutos comenzó a sentir una sensación de bienestar que envolvía su cuerpo. Incluso la voz volvió poco a poco a sonar tan aterciopelada y grave como acostumbraba. Igual que la de un locutor de radio. Eso le habían dicho varias mujeres, caídas ante sus encantos masculinos, y él se lo creía.

-¿Qué decías del amigo de Harry Potter?

-¡Oh, señor! El amigo de pelo como fuego ha tenido un accidente, señor. Estaba jugando al Quidditch con el resto del equipo de Gryffindor y perdió el control de la escoba, señor.

-¿Se ha caído de su propia escoba?,-Draco casi gritó de satisfacción. Aquello no era posible. Sabía que el Weasley no era buen jugador, pero volar no se le daba mal del todo-. ¿Cómo ha sido?-.

El rubio reía levemente ante las desgracias ajenas, imaginándose la situación en su cabeza. Seguro que el pelirrojo se había distraído mirando una mariposa, o un pajarito, o cualquier tontería del estilo, se había golpeado contra uno de los enormes aros sin darse cuenta de que estaban allí, y había caído al vacío gritando "Haaaarryyyyyyy, salvameeeeeee". No sabía por qué, pero en su cabeza el Weasley llevaba puesto un vestido de color rosa pálido, y una corona dorada.

-No lo sé, señor. Fue el nuevo profesor de vuelo, Viktor Krum quien le trajo a la enfermería, señor.

-¿Krum? ¿Estaba él presente cuando ocurrió todo? ¿Y qué es eso de nuevo profesor?,-de pronto la situación no le parecía tan divertida. ¿Qué hacía el orangután peludo?, ¿había ingresado en el cuerpo docente?, ¿y si era así, por cuánto tiempo estaría? Porque dudaba que hubiera rechazado seguir jugando en la Liga profesional de Quidditch-.

-¡Oh, sí, señor! Le estaba dando consejos al niño de pelo de fuego que siempre es desagradable con Dobby sobre cómo ser mejor Guardián. Y se cayó solo de la escoba. Él ha aceptado sustituir a la profesora de vuelo durante dos semanas, señor.

El rubio deseó poder ir a golpear a Krum como si se tratase de un bludger, pero sabía que aquello era imposible. Tal vez, si le pegase la enfermedad sería suficiente tortura, pensó, mientras sentía como toda la habitación le daba vueltas. Además, la aguda voz del elfo no le ayuda nada con su dolor de cabeza martilleante.

-¿Cómo sabes que se cayó solo?,-pregunto Draco, que comenzaba a vislumbrar una desagradable verdad tras las palabras del elfo masoquista-. Contesta Dobbuchungo-, exigió, gritando demasiado y sintiendo un dolor agudo en la garganta-.

-El profesor Krum nos lo contó,-el elfo rió levemente-. Ese niño desagradable lo tiene bien merecido, por meterse con Dobby,-volvió a gritar, escandalizado, y a lanzarse contra la pared. Un sonido fuerte le señaló a Draco, que había caído al suelo catastróficamente. Al mirarle, lo corroboró-.

-¿Quién parece ahora un caballo que ha saltado mal, eh?,-dijo riendo triunfantemente, pero al reír le dolieron los abdominales y aulló de dolor-.

Dobby por su parte, también gritaba de dolor.

-¡Basta! Deja de golpearte. Vas a dejarme manchas de sangre por toda la habitación,-y un dolor agudo le recordó que estaba afónico-. ¡Aaaarrggghhh!, ¡quiero agua!,-se quejó como un niño pequeño-.

Mientras pedía agua el elfo continuaba golpeándose contra la pared.

-¡No debo reírme del amigo feo y narizón del señor Harry Potter!,-decía como un loco-. ¡No debo insultarle!,-y volvía a golpearse contra la pared-.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?,-aquel era Snape, que entraba mirando con cara de desconcierto. Por un lado un elfo loco que gritaba y se golpeaba incansablemente contra la pared, mientras su alumno estrella y preferido, aullaba de dolor y se llevaba las manos a la garganta, en claro gesto de no poder hablar-. ¡Vete inmediatamente elfo ridículo!,-le espetó Severus, cabreado-. ¿No ves que así sólo consigues asustar al señor Malfoy? Es evidente que pretende pedir ayuda, pero como no tiene voz, no puede hacerlo,-hizo un gesto con sus manos y le miró con cara de decepción. Esperaba que Malfoy no fuese un cobardica que pidiese ayuda por un elfo doméstico un poco mal de la cabeza. O tal vez le había hechizado y por eso se golpeaba contra la pared. Sonrió satisfecho-.

Draco intentó quejarse y decir que él no pedía ayuda a nadie, pero su voz se había vuelto a ir, y apenas podía vocalizar dos palabras sin que sintiese un malestar horroroso. Mataría a Granger por haberle pegado la enfermedad, se prometió a sí mismo en un momento de dolor punzante y agudo.

Una vez que Dobby dejo de golpearse, pidió perdón y se marchó del lugar, cogiendo una bandeja que Draco había pasado por alto, con una poción igual a la suya. Seguramente sería para la _sabelotodo_, se dijo el chico. No era seguro que aquel psicópata estuviera a solas con la Gryffindor…

-Malfoy. He venido a verte por orden de tu padre. ¿Te encuentras bien?,-le ofreció una pócima de color fuxia, que el chico olió. Aquello sí que era buen material. Olía a fresas. Se lo tragó poco a poco, saboreándolo con gusto, y sintiéndose muchísimo mejor con una rapidez alucinante-.

-Gracias,-dijo escuetamente. No estaba acostumbrado a agradecer las cosas-. ¿Ha sido él mismo quien te ha pedido que me preguntes, o eso viene por tu parte, Severus?,-

-Sabes que él se preocupa por ti, Draco,-dijo el hombre en tono confidente, sabiéndose a solas con el muchacho, que era como un hijo para él-.

-Ojalá se preocupase la mitad de lo que tú lo haces,-dijo con rencor en la voz, y en un arrebato sentimentaloide-. No importa,-se apresuró a decir al ser consciente de sus palabras-. No es más que una gripe. Pero si pudieses pasarme más de esa poción, te estaría tremendamente agradecido.

-¿Te han traído la que sabe a basura lavada?,-preguntó Severus, sentándose en la cama junto al rubio y mirando si tenía fiebre-.

-Sí. Es horrorosa. ¿Por qué no hacen esta?

-Esta es de mi cosecha,-dijo Snape, dándose importancia-. Te traeré más, pero no lo pregones por ahí. Odio a esa enfermera idiota. Se cree que trabajo para ella, y me tendría todo el día esclavizado.

-Si sabes cómo tratarla puede ser agradable. Me recuerda a mi abuela Marie-confesó el chico-. Esta poción es rara,-entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado-.

-Es uno de sus efectos secundarios, me temo. Hace que se vayan el malestar, el dolor, la fiebre, la afonía…, pero saca a relucir la parte más sincera y enternecedora de cada persona. Es un poco desagradable para mi gusto, pero con que no te muestres en público hasta que se te pase la gripe…

-Lo tendré en cuenta. No quiero que me vacilen de por vida. Tengo una imagen que mantener,-dijo sonriendo de medio lado-.

- Me alegra ver que te encuentras mejor, Draco,-y le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente-. Nos veremos en clase.

-¿Qué hay de los deberes?

-Haremos cuenta de que ya me los has entregado, ¿de acuerdo?

-Perfecto,-el muchacho sonrió de oreja a oreja, y se quedó dormido casi sin darse cuenta, pensando en que debía hablar con Hermione sobre Krum, y sobre la Comadreja pelirroja-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_Fin del capítulo. Tanto si os ha gustado como si lo habéis odiado, hacédmelo saber con un review._

_Y ya sabéis, que para estar al tanto de las actualizaciones, para darme ideas, o sugerencias que os gustarían que apareciesen en el fic, podéis seguirme en twiter: joke_ff_

_Un besosote:_

_JoKe_


	15. Draco juega sucio

_¡Buenas a todos! ¿Cómo estáis? Por lo que he podido comprobar, el último capítulo ha tenido una acogida bastante buena. Me alegra saberlo._

_Ya sabéis, si queréis estar al tanto de las actualizaciones, seguidme en twitter: joke_ff_

_En este chapter meto un pequeño "concursillo". Está entre las líneas del capítulo, no será difícil de ubicarlo. ¡Suerte a todas y que gane la más rápida!_

_Y sin más dilación, os presento el capítulo 15_

**EL DE CUANDO DRACO JUEGA SUCIO**

Draco despertó varias horas después. Ardía en fiebre y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Recordó la poción que Snape le había dado. Sabía bien, y sus efectos eran envidiables, pero ¿acaso podía exponerse a que alguien entrara en su habitación y le viera en aquel estado tan patético?, sincero y enamoradizo, con palabras atentas para todo aquel que quisiera escucharlas. ¿Y qué pasaba si la que entraba era Granger? Entonces una luz se encendió en su cabeza platina.

Escuchó un ruido en la oscuridad. Era Poppy, que venía a ver cómo se encontraba. Por aquello es por lo que se había despertado.

-Hola cielo,-dijo la mujer acercándose al chico, con una vela voladora a su vera-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mal,-dijo con la voz rota por la afonía-.

-Lo lamento mucho, tesoro,-añadió la mujer, en tono reconfortante-.

Se acercó aún más, para ver si el chico tenía fiebre. Apartó cuidadosamente los cabellos del rostro sudoroso de Malfoy, que se le habían quedado pegados a la piel. Desde luego a Draco, aquella mujer, le recordaba a su abuela Marie. Siempre tan atenta, tan cariñosa, tan afectuosa. Le encantaba. Una lástima que hubiera muerto cuando él apenas contaba 8 años, al menos, eso le había contado su padre. Ni siquiera le había permitido asistir a su funeral, "es una traidora a la sangre, Draco", había dicho con tono cruel. Por lo visto había ayudado a un par de _sangres sucia _a escapar de un ataque mortífago, y había muerto en el fuego cruzado. Jamás olvidaría a aquella mujer, por muy traidora que fuera a la sangre. Y una parte de él, siempre seguiría siendo su _pequeño dragón_, como ella le llamaba.

-Tómate esto. Te aliviará,-y le ofreció la poción del elfo loco. Recordó que tenía que acercarse a la habitación de Granger, para ver si la había matado o si él había muerto dándose de golpes contra su pared-.

-Sabe mal,-se quejó, poniendo pucheritos y torciendo el gesto, a modo de protesta-. ¿No tiene algo más agradable?

-Se supone que no debería hacer esto,-dijo la mujer, mirando hacia su espalda, como esperando que Dumbledore estuviera allí, listo para regañarla por su mala actuación-, pero un chico como tú, lo merece. Ya lo creo que lo merece,-sacó la varita, y pronunció en voz baja un encantamiento que Draco no llegó a escuchar, le guiñó un ojo y le ofreció la poción-. Tómatela, querido.

Malfoy no supo por qué, pero se fió de aquella rechoncha mujer. Lo tragó sin pensarlo ni un segundo. Efectivamente, el marcado sabor a basura lavada se había eliminado por completo, y en aquel instante, le llegó un sabor a galletas caseras que le encantaba, y que hacía varios años, no había vuelto a probar-.

-¿Por qué no hace esto con todas las pociones?

-Es un conjuro complicado,-explicó-. Y estos viejos huesos ya no tienen tanto poder como antaño,-respiró con dificultad-. El profesor Snape podría ayudarme, pero parece que nunca está por la labor. Comprendo que está ocupado, pero algo me dice, que no le caigo bien del todo,-y rió levemente-.

-Comprendo,-miró sus ojos. Eran de color gris. Nunca se había fijado en ellos. Tal vez no le había parecido necesario perder su tiempo en aquel acto tan común-. Muchas gracias, Poppy,-dijo en un arrebato de sinceridad irrefrenable-.

-No hay de qué, querido. Me gusta ayudar a los jóvenes educados como usted, señor Malfoy. Es reconfortante ver que la juventud de hoy en día no está perdida. Por mucho que digan sus padres, o profesores, ¿cierto?,-y sonrió levemente, formándose unos adorables hoyuelos en su rostro-.

-¿Podría decirle al profesor Snape que venga a verme, por favor?

-Por supuesto que sí, tesoro. Ahora duerme, deja que el mundo de los sueños te lleve allá donde habita lo que tu corazón más anhela…

-¿Qué es lo qué…?,-pero cuando quiso preguntarle qué había querido decir con aquello, o incluso a que se refería cuando había mentado sus padres, la mujer ya se había ido de la estancia-. Esto…, esto ha sido raro,-comentó el chico en un susurro cuando fue consciente de su actitud para con la vieja enfermera. Estaba seguro que había sido debido a la poción fuxia de Snape. Y sin darse cuenta, pensando en eso volvió a caer en un profundo sueño-.

Draco abrió los ojos perezosamente. Estaba en una playa, el sol calentaba su piel, y el agua acariciaba sus tobillos. Pestañeó confuso. Escuchó una risa a su espalda, y se giró con desconfianza, buscando su varita, pero en el esmoquin negro que portaba, no encontró nada.

-Te pillé,-una mujer vestida de blanco, de cabellos castaños, largos y ensortijados, rió triunfantemente, y se lanzó sobre el Slytherin. Ambos cayeron al agua y produjo que sus risas aumentaran en intensidad-.

La chica se acercó lentamente a él, y por fin pudo enfocar la vista. La adorable muchacha de risa cantarina que lucía un anillo en su mano derecha, era Hermione Granger. Pero parecía más mayor y más feliz de lo que nunca la había visto. La atractiva mujer atrapó sus labios en un beso espontáneo e intenso.

El agua mojaba la indumentaria de ambos chicos, pero a ella no parecía importarle, y Draco decidió que si a ella no le importaba, a él menos. Ni siquiera se puso a pensar racionalmente que todo aquello carecía de sentido.

-Te quiero, Draco Malfoy,-susurró la chica en su oído, y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja, juguetonamente. Desde luego, había aprendido con rapidez cuál era su punto débil-.

Se estremeció levemente bajo su cuerpo, y la abrazó estrechamente, girando sobre sí mismo para poder estar sobre ella.

-Yo también te quiero, Hermione Malfoy.

Una vez pronunciadas esas palabras, se despertó, envuelto en sudor frío y extremadamente asustado. ¿Qué demonios había sido aquello?

O-O-O-O-O

Hermione seguía casi tan mal como el primer día. Dobby había ido a llevarle una poción de sabor horrible una vez. La misma que había tomado con anterioridad. De todas formas, el elfo doméstico había actuado muy raro. Y habría jurado que tenía alguna herida superficial en la cabeza. Aunque claro, también era posible que aquello fuera producto de su delirio febril. Incluso le pareció referirse a Snape como _murciélago aceitoso_, mote que, extrañamente, le sonaba de algún lado _(nota: ¿en cuál de mis otros fics aparece este calificativo para el profe de pociones? ¡A ver quién lo adivina! La primera que lo haga recibirá el siguiente capítulo antes de que lo publique, por correo electrónico, me pondré en contacto con ella)_, pero no sabía de dónde. Se golpeó un par de veces con la bandeja en su enorme cabezón, y se fue sin decir nada más.

La chica agradecía que no pudieran entrar visitas a la Sala Común, porque el búlgaro empezaba a ser bastante pesado, a su parecer. Incluso se había quedado en el Colegio, ¿acaso no sabía aceptar una negativa? ¿Debía decirle que le gustaba otro? Barajó levemente la opción de insinuarle que sentía cosas por Ron, tal vez, así, se largaría con viento fresco.

Entre delirio y delirio creía haber escuchado gritar a Dobby algo sobre Ron. Desde luego, la fiebre le sentaba muy mal. Cuando le subía mucho, solían darle alucinaciones, y creía que aquella vez lo había hecho.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, consiguió quedarse dormida, y despertó tiritando de frío. Miró a su alrededor. No había nadie para impedirla que se tapara con las mantas hasta las orejas. Sonrió levemente, y tosió con fuerza, para, a continuación, levantarse a por todas las mantas que encontró en la habitación. Se tropezó un par de veces, y se golpeó levemente la cabeza con la esquina del escritorio. Creyó ver algo de sangre, pero tenía tanto frío, que lo ignoró. Se tapó con todas, y sintió un calorcillo que comenzó a invadir su cuerpo. Volvió a quedarse dormida.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Draco, por su parte, se asustó en demasía al ver a Snape mirándole con seriedad a escasos centímetros de su cara. ¿Por dónde había entrado, y cómo había hecho para no ser oído? Si no supiera cómo era en realidad, Severus le pondría los pelos como escarpias.

-¿Querías verme, Draco?

-Yo…, me preguntaba si tenías más poción de esa,-dijo sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara-.

-Lo suponía,-dijo sonriendo de medio lado-.

-Déjala sobre el escritorio, la tomaré luego,-dijo escuetamente, tapándose todo lo que pudo con las mantas-.

-¿Estás bien?

-Ahora lo estaré, Severus,-y sonrió como un niño bueno, mirando con regocijo a su profesor favorito-.

-Descansa, Draco,-y tras revolverle el pelo juguetonamente, como siempre hacía, se fue sin hacer apenas ruido-.

El rubio sonrió enormemente. Su plan marchaba mejor de lo que esperaba. Miró con rapidez hacia la poción de la mesita. Luego lanzó una mirada al reloj de la pared. Faltaban tres horas para que Poppy o elfo psicópata volvieran a verles. Tenía tiempo de sobra para llevar a cabo su obra maestra.

El Slytherin se levantó con dificultad. Además, el hecho de que la habitación decidiera tambalearse, no ayudaba lo más mínimo a que pudiera caminar en línea recta. Cogió la poción con su mano izquierda, pues era zurdo, y la apretó con suficiente fuerza como para asegurarse de que no se le caería. Podría engañar una vez a Snape, pero no podía contar con una segunda.

Poco a poco consiguió caminar hasta su puerta, y la abrió con algo de dificultad. Miró con detenimiento por si había algún intruso pululando por la Sala, pero, para su alivio, no fue así. Continuó caminando y entró en la habitación de la _sabelotodo_, sonriendo con cara de loco. Tal vez, la fiebre que no había conseguido bajar del todo la poción con sabor a galletas, le hacía dar un aspecto lunático, y tal vez por eso, Hermione gritó como si viera a Voldemort entrar por la puerta en vez de a Draco.

-¡Cállate, loca majadera, o harás venir a todo el Castillo!,-susurró Draco con su voz afónica-.

-¿Quién eres?,-preguntó, no muy segura de sí misma la chica, que se escondía bajo un montón enorme de mantas-.

-Amigo,-dijo el chico escuetamente-. Mantas no,-ahorró palabras por el bienestar de su garganta, y se abalanzó sobre la chica, arrancándole todas las mantas-.

-¡No! Tengo frío…,-y se abrazó a sí misma-.

-Bebe,-le tendió la poción el rubio-.

- No sé quién eres, pero eres endemoniadamente guapo,-y le observó con detenimiento-. ¿Realmente somos amigos?,-aceptó el tarro de cristal que le ofrecía. La olisqueó levemente, y viendo el agradable olor que desprendía, la bebió sin dudarlo-.

La muchacha gimió de placer tras un par de minutos, al sentirse repentinamente mejor.

-Gracias, Draco. Estaba empezado a alucinar por culpa de la fiebre. No te había reconocido,-confesó, con la mirada brillante a causa de la fiebre-.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Tú no tomas?

El chico alzó un único dedo, dando a entender que sólo había un frasco.

-¿Y me lo das a mi? Eres adorable,-y le abrazó como si se tratara de un oso de peluche a escala real-. Siempre creí que eras un capullo sin corazón, pero parece ser que estaba equivocada,-y sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si aquello fuera un cumplido-.

Draco la miró de medio lado. Su plan era darle la poción y hacerle hablar un poco, para saber… ciertas cosas que quería, o más bien, necesitaba estar al corriente, y hacía tiempo le quitaban el sueño. Era imposible que la chica adivinara los efectos secundarios, porque sólo Snape conocía su composición y existencia, y el profesor no soportaba a la _sabelotodo_, "si es amiga de Potter, no debe ser tan lista", decía siempre.

El rubio observó con detenimiento a la castaña, y de pronto, se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Le voy a matar!,-dijo todo lo alto que su voz se lo permitió, mientras señaló la cabeza de la Gryffindor, que parecía no comprender nada-. Ese elfo psicópata te ha pegado,-su voz se apagó por el dolor-.

La chica se llevó una mano al sitio que el rubio señalaba, y al mirarse los dedos, se dio cuenta de que tenía sangre.

-Me he golpeado con la mesa,-explicó con tranquilidad, para, a continuación, prorrumpir en carcajadas-.

-Seguro. Eso dicen todas las mujeres maltratadas,-le dolía la garganta horrores, pero no podía callarse sus protestas-. ¡Le mato!

-¡Tonto!,-respondió ella, volviendo a reír-. Dobby no le haría daño a una mosca.

-¿Has visto cómo se golpea contra las cosas?

-Siempre lo hace,-explicó Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros-.

-¿Qué pasa con Krum?,-atajó, sintiendo que no podría alargar mucho más su conversación y procurando no pensar en el elfo doméstico y en su extraño hobbie de golpearse contra cosas. Al fin y al cabo, si él disfrutaba con ello…-.

-¿Krum?,-la castaña le miró, entrecerrando los ojos-. Es un pesado,-aclaró-. Me cae bien, pero es imposible que haya algo más entre nosotros,-y continuó explicando, sin necesidad de que el Slytherin le animara a hacerlo-. Realmente no entiendo cómo hay algo entre tú y yo,-le miró detenidamente, estudiando sus gestos-. Al principio pensé que eras un capullo, y sólo quería…

-No,-el chico puso un dedo sobre sus labios, interrumpiéndola-. No importa _sabelotodo_,-se echó atrás en el último momento. Sí, quería saber qué sentía Hermione, pero no de aquella manera. Deseaba que lo hiciera por propia cuenta, y esperaría el tiempo necesario para que lo hiciera-. Descansa, amor,-y le dio un beso en los labios-.

-Quédate conmigo, Draco.

-Pero Poppy vendrá pronto.

-No importa. No dirá nada.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura?

-Bueno, más que saberlo es algo que deseo. Podemos inventarnos algo, ¿no?

-Si Potter entrase por la puerta estoy seguro de que diría que intento matarte mientras duermes.

-No digas estupi…, puede que tengas razón,-se corrigió a media frase, sonriendo levemente-. Pero eso es porque no conoce al mismo Draco que yo, si no a tu fachada, mister corazón de hielo.

-¿Mister corazón de hielo?,-el rubio rió levemente-. Lo siento Granger, pero no hay excusa plausible para que nos encuentren durmiendo juntos. Nos expulsarían.

-¿Y qué pasa si ha sido un delirio de la fiebre?,-la castaña elevó una de sus cejas-.

-Poppy no es tan tonta como Potter, _sabelotodo_.

-¡Oye!,-la chica le golpeó con la almohada, haciendo que a Draco le diera aún más vueltas la habitación, para reír levemente a continuación-. Vete antes de que me arrepienta, mister peróxido.

-Si consigo volver sin caerme por el camino…,-el muchacho consiguió enfocar la vista el tiempo suficiente como para llegar hasta su cama, y derrumbarse en ella-.

El rubio se acomodó levemente en su mullida cama, y entonces, algo llamó su atención. Una lechuza picoteaba en su ventana. Recordó, de pronto, que hacía días había mandado una carta, y aún esperaba una contestación. Cuando dejó pasar al animal en la estancia, y rasgo el papel con tranquilidad, disimulando, más por costumbre que por otra causa, sus verdaderos sentimientos, sonrió malévolamente al ver el contenido del papel.

-Ya te tengo, orangután peludo,-y dobló el papel cuidadosamente, guardándolo en su mesita de noche-.

O-O-O-O-O-O

_Fin del capítulo! Tanto si os ha gustado como si lo habéis odiado, hacédmelo saber mediante un review. Y ya sabéis, si queréis estar al tanto de las publicaciones, adelantos de capítulos etc, seguidme en twitter: joke_ff_

_Un besosote._

_Joke_


	16. CONCURSILLO

CONCURSILLO

Light, ganadora del concursillo, mándame un correo a joke_ y cuando tenga el próximo capítulo te lo haré llegar.

¡Enhorabuena!


	17. Galletas

_¡Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews! Me alegra saber que os gusta leer mis paranoias xDDD_

_He intentado ponerme en contacto con la ganadora del concurso, pero no me ha dejado su correo ni nada donde poder ubicarla. Para el próximo capítulo que se ponga en contacto conmigo, por favor, y se lo pasaré antes de publicarlo (twitter: joke_ff o a mi correo: joke_ff [arroba] _

_Y sin nada más que decir, a expensas de disculparme por el retraso, (trabajo, sorry, de corazón!), os presento el capítulo 16_

**EL DE LAS GALLETAS**

Los siguientes días pasaron más rápido para Hermione. No sabía de dónde la sacaba, pero Draco le fue llevando a diario la misma poción fuxia de sabor agradable, para luego irse sin decir absolutamente nada, y en un par de días estuvo recuperada. Él, por el contrario, no. La chica no comprendía por qué no hacía lo que se esperaba de él: que fuese un egoísta ególatra que sólo pensara en sí mismo y se quedara con la poción para él. No obstante, el cambio le gustaba, y no pensaba ponerle pegas.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo? Podría curarte, si tú quisieras,-se ofreció Hermione aquella mañana, que se despertó con un estado de salud envidiable-.

-¿Y qué explicación le darías a Potty Pota y al pobretón?

-¡No les llames así!,-se ofendió la muchacha, que pudo observar que el cambio positivo del rubio no había sido al cien por cien, ni en todos sus aspectos-.

-¿Vas a reñirme teniendo en cuenta mi estado de salud deplorable? Eres cruel, Hermione Granger,-y tosió levemente, riendo de medio lado-.

-No me hagas sentir culpable,-dijo la chica, poniéndose roja-. Pero podría quedarme todo el día contigo. Cuidándote,-puso ojitos de cordero degollado, y Draco sintió el irrefrenable deseo de abrazarla durante horas-.

-La idea suena más que tentadora, _sabelotodo_, pero Poppy entra por aquí varias veces al día, ¿cómo harás para no ser vista?, ¿y cómo harás para faltar a las clases? No me malinterpretes,-dijo rápidamente al ver la cara de disgusto de la chica-, no habría nada que me gustase más que tenerte como enfermera,-y sonrió con picardía-, pero la realidad es aplastantemente deprimente. No podemos exponernos de esa manera.

-Ya lo sé,-dijo la muchacha poniendo pucheritos-.

-¡No hagas eso!,-se quejó el rubio, a sabiendas de que cuando lo hacía, lograba cualquier cosa de él-. Eso es jugar sucio,-y entrecerró los ojos, haciéndose el ofendido-.

El muchacho se elevó levemente en la cama, dispuesto a besar levemente aquellos sonrosados labios, que invitaban al deseo, cuando escuchó un ruido. Alguien estaba en el marco de la puerta, pero no podía ver de quién se trataba, pues Hermione le tapaba la vista.

-Señorita Granger,-sonó una agradable y dulce voz, que hizo que Draco, sin saber por qué, se relajara visiblemente-, ¿qué hace aquí?

-Estaba haciéndole compañía a Dra…, al señor Malfoy,-se corrigió con rapidez la castaña, intercambiando una mirada de complicidad con el Slytherin-.

-Es completamente cierto, que usted es inmune al virus, ahora, ¿verdad?,-el rubio creyó que estaba alucinando debido a la fiebre, pues habría jurado que Poppy terminaba de guiñarle un ojo-. Tal vez podría echarme una mano por aquí, si no es molestia,-continuó, con calma-.

-¿Y las clases?,-preguntó la chica, pasmada ante la situación-.

-Bueno, está usted aún convaleciente. Tal vez prefiera quedarse en su habitación, pero creí que, a lo mejor, les gustaría hacerse compañía. Tanta soledad no le hace bien a a nadie. No obstante, esto quedaría entre nosotros tres, por supuesto. Información completamente confidencial,-y sonrió levemente-. ¿Le gustaría echarle una mano a esta vieja enfermera, señorita Granger?

-Es…, está bien,-dijo dubitativamente-.

-Perfecto. ¡Muchas gracias! Me libra usted de mucho trabajo, no se crea,-comenzó a decir-. Tengo a varios enfermos, y pierdo mucho tiempo viniendo hasta aquí cada día… Le dejo tres pociones con sabor a… ¿galleta?,-adivinó mientras miraba a Malfoy con sonrisa sincera y entrañable, haciendo que sus hoyuelos salieran de paseo-.

El rubio, sin ser consciente de ello, sonrió abiertamente y con sinceridad, como si se tratara de su abuela Marie y no de la enfermera del colegio.

-Galletas caseras,-confirmó el rubio-. Pero es el sabor que usted le da, ¿no?,-preguntó, dudoso-.

Poppy negó con la cabeza.

-Es el sabor que más reconforta a cada enfermo, tesoro. Las galletas me parecen una buena opción. Imagino que te traen buenos recuerdos, ¿verdad?

-Mi…, mi abuela siempre me las hacía,-confesó poniéndose levemente rojo y mirando a la mujer directamente a los ojos, esperando algún tipo de reacción por su parte, "menuda estupidez", pensó para sí mismo-.

-Seguro que era una gran cocinera,-dijo la enfermera, yéndose del lugar y brindando una última sonrisa-. Recuerden no decírselo a nadie, por favor. Me metería en un gran lío si supieran que les he dejado solos en la habitación. Sean buenos,-y Draco, aquella vez, estuvo cien por cien seguro de que le guiñó un ojo antes de salir por la puerta-.

-¿Tu abuela te hacías galletas?,-preguntó Hermione, extrañada-.

-Sí, ¿acaso la tuya no te hace dulces?,-y rió levemente, mientras miraba a la Gryffindor, preguntándose qué pasaría por su cabeza en aquel momento-.

-Sí, pero… no sé,-no se imaginaba a ningún miembro de la familia Malfoy cocinando galletas. De hecho no se imaginaba a ningún miembro de aquella familia siendo agradable y cariñoso con otro ser humano. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda-. ¿Vive con vosotros en la mansión?,-la chica se dio cuenta de que había metido el dedo en la yaga al ver la mirada dolida del rubio-.

-Murió,-dijo sin dar más explicaciones-.

-Vaya, lo siento mucho… ¿Estaba enferma?

El rubio se movió incómodo en su cama. Nunca le había confesado aquello a nadie, pero si odiaba tanto a los _sangre sucia_, era porque echaba la culpa de la muerte de su abuela a unos. Si ella no les hubiera intentado ayudar, aún seguiría viva.

-Un hechizo mal dirigido terminó acertándola de lleno,-dijo sin dar más detalles-.

Hermione vio la tristeza dibujada en el iris del muchacho. Jamás creyó que aquel rubio descerebrado pudiera tener sentimientos, pero aquellas últimas semanas le había demostrado que era mucho más de lo que ella creía. Y mucho mejor, también. La castaña se tumbó junto a él, y le abrazó con delicadeza. Sintió un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago cuando el rubio le devolvió el abrazo. Abrió los ojos asustada. Aquel cosquilleo no podía significar nada bueno. Al menos, nada bueno para su venganza… Le abrazó con más fuerza y decidió que la venganza, bien podía irse al cuerno.

-¿Estás bien?,-preguntó el rubio al darse cuenta de que le abrazaba con demasiada fuerza-.

-Mejor que nunca,-respondió ella mirándole a los ojos con una sonrisa adorable en los labios-.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa, y sintió un cosquilleo muy similar al de Hermione en la boca del estómago. Él sabía muy bien lo que significaba aquello, pero no le había hecho falta sentirlo para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Estaba locamente enamorado de la mejor amiga de su peor enemigo. De Hermione Granger, y le importaba bien poco que estuviera bien o mal. Su abuela había dado la vida por salvar a dos _sangre sucia_ desconocidos, ¿acaso no podía él renunciar a la suya por una _sangre sucia_ a la que amaba con locura? Porque sabía que es lo que tendría que hacer cuando su familia y amigos se enterasen, renunciar a su vida y huir tan lejos como pudiera. La pregunta que se hizo el rubio fue, ¿estaría ella dispuesta a abandonar a su familia y seres queridos por él? Meneó la cabeza para sacarse aquellas ideas de la mente, y correspondió al suave beso que la castaña le regaló, cerrando los ojos y olvidando al resto del mundo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Draco pasó el mejor día que recordaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Habló con la castaña sobre mil y un temas, la chica le leyó alguna de sus historias favoritas en voz alta, rieron, se hicieron arrumacos y ni siquiera tuvieron que recurrir al sexo para que aquel día quedara grabado en la memoria del platino. Era extraño. Nunca había tenido una relación con una chica sin tener que recurrir al sexo. Porque, ó se aburría como un muermo, o se daba cuenta de que la chica no le interesaba más allá del mero aspecto físico. Pero con Granger era diferente.

Aquel día fue consciente de lo que la chica realmente significaba para él. No era un juego, ni una caza, era un enamoramiento adolescente que fácilmente podría convertirse en su primer amor. Porque él nunca había amado a nadie. Lo que no sabía era si la chica sentía lo mismo por él. Pero, si no lo hiciera ¿por qué se habría quedado todo el día con él?, se preguntaba el rubio mientras observaba como la muchacha dormía sobre su pecho. La observó mientras dormía y sonrió dulcemente. Jamás creyó que pudiera sentir algo por Granger, a excepción de asco y odio. En aquellos momentos sentía todo lo contrario, y no se sentía culpable por ello.

El chico comenzó a preocuparse sobremanera cuando volvió a soñar de nuevo con ella. Con el mismo vestido blanco y la misma playa de la última vez. O, para ser más correctos, de las últimas veces. No reconocía el lugar, pero cada vez deseaba más que aquel sueño fuera premonitorio, y se convirtiera en realidad. Él y la _sabelotodo_ solos y juntos. Sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Sin tener que andar escondiéndose de la gente. Felices y libres.

Hermione, por su parte, se lo pasó estupendamente aquel día. Cuando calló la noche, fue consciente de que no había venganza posible. Le había salido el tiro por la culata. Aquel ególatra odioso al que había deseado hacer daño, ya no existía. Al menos, no para ella. No la menospreciaba, ni la insultaba, sino que la mimaba y le daba todos los gustos. Todo el tiempo estaba pendiente de que estuviera bien, cuando en realidad el enfermo lo era él. Le hubiera gustado gritar al mundo que estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy, y que era más que atracción física. No lo que tuvo con Krum, ni lo que creyó sentir por Ron en el pasado. Era una amistad real, con una atracción tanto física como psicológica. Le encantaba aquel cosquilleo, aquel batir de alas de mariposa en su estómago. Le hacía sentir tan feliz, que olvidaba al resto del mundo.

No obstante, la actitud de la enfermera le había parecido terriblemente sospechosa. Daba la sensación de que tuviera algo pactado con el Slytherin. ¿Acaso le habría echado un_ imperio_? Porque si no, no se explicaba por qué había actuado de aquella forma. Dejándoles solos, a sabiendas de que algo pasaba entre ellos dos. O al menos, eso creía la castaña. Se descubrió pensando que era una paranoica.

En mitad de la noche, escuchó un ruido, y cerró los ojos, haciéndose ver dormida, abrazada aún a Draco.

Unos pasos pesados se acercaron levemente a la cama, y escuchó el tintineo de botellas de cristal. Conocía ese tintineo. Y por la altura a la que llegaba, no debía ser Dobby, sino Poppy.

-Duerme, mi pequeño dragón. Duerme,-abrió un ojo levemente, movida por la curiosidad, y vio cómo le acariciaba el flequillo a Draco levemente, sonrió y se fue de la estancia con paso tranquilo-.

O-O-O-O-O-O

A la mañana siguiente el rubio se despertó antes que ella, y cuando se desperezó en la cama, le descubrió comiendo unas galletas.

-¿De dónde las has sacado?

-Estaban junto a los nuevos botes de poción. No sé quién los ha traído, pero le doy mi más sincera enhorabuena. ¡Están deliciosas!,-dijo sonriendo como un niño en el Día de Reyes-.

-Draco,-comenzó la castaña, no sabiendo si lo que iba a decir tenía algo de sentido o era una tremenda estupidez-. ¿A ti…, a ti alguien te ha llamado alguna vez, dragón, o pequeño… pequeño dragón?,-preguntó, haciendo memoria-.

El rubio dejó de comer inmediatamente. El trozo de galleta que iba a ir en aquel momento hacia su boca, se quedó entre sus dedos, y la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Por qué dices eso?,-preguntó, con la voz lenta, arrastrando cada sílaba, como si temiera la respuesta-.

-Anoche…, anoche vino Poppy a dejar las galletas y las pociones,-dijo la chica, no atreviéndose a mirarle a los ojos-. Y…lo dijo,-finalizó, sin saber el significado de aquellas palabras-.

Durante unos segundos el rubio no dijo nada. A continuación rió entre dientes.

-Esa señora es realmente como una abuelita encantadora. Trae galletas a sus enfermos y les pone motes cariñosos. ¿Cómo crees que te llama a ti?, ¿ratoncita de biblioteca?,-y rió divertido, ante su ocurrencia-.

Hermione se hizo la ofendida ante aquel ataque tan directo.

-¡Oh, vamos! Era una broma. Si yo te pusiera un mote sería leona, y no precisamente por tus pelos de loca, ni por ser una Gryffindor…

La chica le golpeó con la almohada, entre risas. Así era Draco: tan pronto era dulce y encantador, como se metía con ella con el mero propósito de divertirse un rato a su costa.

-Eres un idiota,-dijo ella, golpeándole levemente en el pecho-.

-Un idiota encantador, ¿a qué si?,-dijo robándole un furtivo beso-. Creo que ya puedes ir a tus clases, señorita Granger. Si pierdes un solo día más de clase, acabarás por volver locos a Pota y a la Comadreja pidiéndoles apuntes. Yo no pienso dejarte los míos, pero deberías saber que tengo a un batallón completo de chicas de Slytherin peleándose por quién será la afortunada que tendrá el honor de dejarme los suyos…

-Si me dices ese tipo de cosas, es evidente que no voy a irme a ninguna parte,-dijo cruzándose de brazos, y reprochándole con la mirada-.

-Es una realidad, preciosa. Tienes que aceptar que medio Hogwarts está loco por mí. Por suerte para ti, yo sólo tengo ojos para una _sabelotodo_ metomentodo, con las piernas más bonitas que he visto en toda mi vida…,-y le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja juguetonamente-.

-Como me entere de quién es esa sabelotodo…,-dijo Hermione, siguiéndole la broma-.

Tras varios minutos de insistencia por parte de Draco, la Gryffindor accedió a irse al Gran Comedor, para ir luego a todas las clases. Eso le daría a Draco el tiempo suficiente como para enterarse por qué la enfermera del colegio, conocía el mote por el que su fallecida abuela le llamaba…

El Slytherin se vistió con tortuosa lentitud. Una parte de él deseaba saber lo que ocurría, pero la otra estaba terriblemente asustada, intuyendo una realidad escalofriante que le ponía los pelos de punta. Respiró profundamente, intentando auto-relajarse. Funcionó levemente, así que, una vez fue dueño de su cuerpo, se ajustó la corbata del uniforme y salió por la puerta de la Sala Común de Premios Anuales.

Cuando llegó a la Enfermería, Poppy le saludó con su habitual amabilidad. Sonrió, lo que hizo que sus hoyuelos aparecieran de nuevo, y habló con su voz que invitaba a la relajación.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿qué hace levantado? ¿Necesita alguna cosa? La señorita Granger ya se ha pasado para informarme que hoy asistiría a todas las clases. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Verá,-comenzó el rubio, sin saber muy bien cómo enfocar la conversación sin parecer un lunático escapado de un psiquiátrico de alta seguridad-. Me…, me gustaría hablar con usted. A solas,-remarcó, comenzando a sentir que la voz le fallaba y las piernas le temblaban levemente-.

-Aquí nadie nos escucha, querido. Pero podemos pasar a mi despacho, si lo desea.

El rubio afirmó con la cabeza, comenzando a pensar en cómo le expondría el caso de manera coherente. Una vez dentro, la mujer tomó asiento, e invitó al Slytherin a hacer lo propio, con un movimiento de la mano.

-Le escucho,-dijo la mujer, clavando sus penetrantes ojos grises en el muchacho, que sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho-.

-No sé muy bien cómo preguntarle lo que quiero sin que piense que estoy mal de la cabeza,-atajó el chico, tomando el control de la situación-.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-A sus visitas nocturnas de galletas y al mote que tan acertadamente me ha puesto,-respondió directamente, deseando poder saber la respuesta-.

-He sido una incauta,-dijo la mujer, llevándose una mano a la frente, en gesto de preocupación-. Lo reconozco.

-¿Quién es usted, señora Poppy?, ¿y por qué sabe cómo me llamaba mi abuela?,-se acercó levemente a la anciana, casi cayéndose de la silla por la proximidad con que quería tenerla cerca de sí-.

-Es…, es una larga historia, querido,-la mujer bebió agua, y Draco pudo ver cómo temblaba levemente-.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo,-y se cruzó de brazos, como hacía de pequeño cuando quería salirse con la suya, en pose protestona-.

-Tal vez después de que te lo cuente todo, no quieras volver a verme en la vida. Pero debes prometerme de que no le dirás nada a nadie.

El rubio estudió la mirada de la mujer, tan tierna y calurosa que le hacía sentir reconfortado.

-Prometido,-y le ofreció la mano, sellando así el pacto que llevaría a su silencio. Ateniéndose a las consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de escuchar. Lo que haría que su mundo diera un giro de 180 grados-.

O-O-O-O-O-O

_¡Fin del capítulo!_

_Espero que os haya gustado y que podáis perdonar mi retraso. Los que me seguís en el twitter, habréis podido comprobar que ya había pegado algún fragmento del capítulo por allí._

_Hacedme saber vuestra opinión, tanto si os ha gustado como si lo habéis odiado. ¿Qué creéis que le contará Poppy a Draco? Dejadme vuestras hipótesis._

_Hasta el siguiente capítulo!_

_Un besosote_

_JoKe_


	18. Secretos

_Como siempre os digo, ¡muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews y tweets! Sois los mejores del mundo mundial…_

_Por supuesto, estáis invitados a pasearos por mis otros fics, mientras actualizo y no actualizo este, ¡tal vez alguno merezca la pena ser visitado! *.* La mayoría son one-shoots, pero tengo un par de historias largas terminadas que tuvieron una buena acogida en su día ^^. Todos ellos Dramiones, por supuesto :D_

_Sin nada más que decir o agradecer, os presento el capítulo 17. ¡Disfrutadlo, pequeños míos!_

**EL DE CUANDO LOS SECRETOS SALEN A LA LUZ**

Draco necesitó beber agua y agarrarse fuertemente a la mesa para no caerse desplomado, una vez escuchó la tormentosa y aterradora verdad de los labios de Poppy.

-¿Por qué me ocultaron esta información durante todos estos años?,-explotó, por fin, cuando fue dueño de su lengua nuevamente-.

-Lo siento mucho, querido. Yo no pude hacer nada al respecto. Tuve que huir,-afirmó, mirándole con las lágrimas a punto de escaparse de sus ojos-. Si no hubiera huido, tu padre me habría matado,-concluyó-. Por suerte, Dumbledore me ayudó a pasar desapercibida. Nadie se fija en la vieja enfermera de Hogwarts. Aquí siempre hay algo más interesante que observar,-concluyó, a medida que conseguía recuperar la compostura-.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

-¿Qué habrías dicho al respecto?,-respondió la mujer, poniéndose muy tiesa en su silla-. Lo que vi durante estos años en ti, no me gustó lo más mínimo, querido. Cada vez te parecías más a tu padre,-torció la cara, en gesto de desaprobación-. Pero últimamente…, te he visto…, mejor. Creo que algo ha cambiado en ti. Tal vez algún tipo de amistad nueva,-se aventuró, examinándole con la mirada-.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

-Nada. Por favor te lo pido,-le rogó la anciana mujer-. No hagas nada. No puedes levantar sospechas. Después de la supuesta traición a la sangre que tu padre cree que cometí al salvar a aquellos magos… Terminaría conmigo sin que le temblara el pulso.

-Renunciaste a todo por salvar a dos desconocidos,-dijo Draco, casi con resentimiento-. ¿Tienes idea de lo que ha sido para mí vivir en esa casa desde que te fuiste, abuela?,-pronunció con enorme dificultad el platino la última palabra-.

La mujer, rodeó a su nieto entre sus brazos, y dejó que llorase los años de ausencia, las discusiones y golpes que su padre le había propinado sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo. El dolor que había ido guardando en su interior, haciendo ver que todo estaba bien con él.

Una vez se descargó, se sintió ridículo. Había llorado como un niño pequeño. Hacía años que no lloraba. Su padre le decía que aquello no era propio de un Malfoy, porque un Malfoy nunca lloraba, en todo caso, hacía llorar a otra persona. Ellos estaban por encima de aquellas nimiedades, le había dicho en más de una ocasión.

-No te preocupes, mi pequeño dragón,-le susurró Poppy a su oído-. Todo va a estar bien. Sabes que estoy aquí. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites,-y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla del Slyhterin-. Yo sabía que no eras de la misma pasta que Lucius,-y le acarició la mejilla, en gesto cariñoso-.

Draco, normalmente, se habría apartado. No estaba acostumbrado a las demostraciones afectivas con nadie, salvo con sus amantes ocasionales. Ahora Hermione suplía a sus amantes, de forma un tanto extraña, porque era mucho más que una amante para él. Hacía unos meses, se habría ido asqueado de la enfermería. En aquellos momentos, se agarró a su abuela como a un clavo ardiendo. Un Malfoy no tenía por qué ser una mala persona, se repetía a sí mismo, mientras volvía a su Sala Común. Su abuela no era Malfoy, pues era la madre de su madre, pero su sangre corría por sus venas. Hinchó el pecho, orgulloso.

-Mirrra a quién tenemos aquí,-dijo una voz grave a las espaldas del rubio, sacándole de su ensimismamiento-.

-Krum,-susurró Draco, cabreado. El día había empezado bien, y ahora aparecía aquel orangután peludo para estropeárselo-. ¿Qué quieres, idiota?

-Si yo fuerrra tú, no hablarrría así. ¿Sabes que ya están en mi poderrr los rrresultados del ojeadorrr?,-pronunció lentamente-.

-Bien por ti,-respondió él, que ni se había molestado en presentarse-.

-Errra una forrrma de rrromper el hielo, idiota,-explicó con una calma impasible-.

-¿No tienes a nadie más a quién tirar de la escoba, Krum?,-preguntó el platino, con el iris brillando de peligro y una sonrisa adorable en su rostro-. Por ejemplo… ¿a Weasley?

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso? No es cierrrto,-respondió, hablando con la misma tranquilidad-. Y si lo fuerrrra, no podrrrías demostrrrrarlo, ¿verrrdad?,-y sonrió maquiavélicamente. A Draco se le heló la sangre en las venas. Aquel tipo daba escalofríos-.

-¿Querías algo en concreto? Me aburres,-explicó Draco, procurando conservar la calma-.

-Sí. Aléjate de Herrrrmione,-susurró, apresando al chico contra uno de los muros del oscuro pasillo-.

-¿Alejarme de ella? Para ello debería haber llegado a acercarme, ¿no crees? Ya te he dicho que Weasley…,-empezó el platino-.

-Ya me estoy ocupando de Weasley,-confesó el moreno-.

-¿Ocupando? Creía que estaba en la enfermería.

-Y si todo sale bien, no saldrrrá de ella,-respondió el moreno, riendo malévolamente-. No te lo rrrepetirrré. Aléjate de ella. Es mía,-dijo de nuevo. Le empujó con violencia contra la pared, y a continuación, se alejó con paso tranquilo-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione estuvo intranquila durante las clases. No podía dejar de pensar en Draco. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿La echaría de menos? ¿Pensaría en ella?

Lavender le intentó sacar información de manera muy poco sutil y molesta, llegando a irritarla sobremanera.

En cuanto pudo, puso pies en polvorosa, y se acercó a Ginny. Sabía que Lavender no la tragaba, así que se libró de ella.

-Hermione, ¿ya estás recuperada?,-preguntó la pelirroja, en tono jovial-.

-Casi,-afirmó la castaña-.

-¿Qué tal con Viktor?

-No me hables,-dijo la Gryffindor-. No deja de preguntarme cuándo podremos quedar a solas.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? Creía que te gustaba,-la Weasley estaba desconcertada-.

-Sí. Gustaba. Antes. En el pasado,-explicó ella, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. La pelirroja era una especialista en saber cuando alguien mentía u ocultaba información. Y su secreto tenía un apellido que no caía muy bien entre sus amigos-.

-¿A qué viene ese cambio?,-la chica entrecerró los ojos, suspicazmente, creyendo entrever la verdad-. ¡Te gusta otro!,-concluyó acertadamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja-.

-¡No! -Hermione gritó, y medio pasillo se la quedó mirando-. Eso no es así,-se puso roja como un tomate-.

-Siempre que mientes te rascas la nuca, Hermione,-dijo la pequeña de los Weasley mientras observaba a su amiga rascarse la zona-.

-Creo que tengo piojos, ¿vale?,-y se fue del lugar, con prisas y rascándose toda la cabeza, para que la mentira fuera más creíble-.

-¿Piojos?,-Lavender chilló agudamente-. ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Parvati…!,-llamó a gritos a su amiga, seguramente para contarle la bomba informativa-.

-A mi no me importa que tengas piojos Granger,-dijo una voz ronroneante en el oído de la Gryffindor-. Si quieres puedo ayudarte con ellos. Conozco un ritual estupendo. Pero es necesario bailar desnudo bajo la lluvia en una noche de luna llena. Hoy hay luna llena. Y dicen que va a llover, -Blaisse le guiñó un ojo con maestría-.

-¿Tú, otra vez?

-¿A qué te refieres?,-y entrecerró levemente sus ojos verdes-.

-A nada, nada,-dijo la chica al darse cuenta de que él no sabía que ella estaba al tanto de sus sueños eróticos-.

-Bueno, ¿qué me dices sobre la danza desnudos bajo la lluvia?

-Que preferiría hacer un circo con mis piojos antes que danzar desnuda contigo en ningún sitio, gracias,-y sonrió amablemente-.

-¿Por qué será que en ese "no" puedo leer un claro "sí"

-Eso se llama desesperación. ¿O es que nunca te han dado calabazas?,-la chica comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. No le gustaba el acercamiento físico del moreno, que aprovechaba cualquier momento para tocarle un brazo, o cualquier parte de su anatomía que tuviera al alcance de sus manos-.

-No seas así,-dijo el chico, poniendo pucheritos-. Está bien que no quieras danzar conmigo bajo la lluvia desnuda, pero ¿qué me dices de…, no sé…, danzar desnudos en mi cama, sin lluvia de por medio? Es que me da la sensación de que no te gusta el agua. Eres como los gatos, ¿eh?,-y le tocó con el dedo índice de la mano derecha entre las costillas-.

-¿Danzar desnu…?,-repitió ella, sin poder creer lo que oía-. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?, ¿o acaso es otro de tus sueños húmedos?,-decidió contarle finalmente-. ¡Sí! Se lo de tus sueños, pervertido,-dijo la chica, sacando su varita y viendo la cara de terror del Slytherin-. Y si vuelves a insinuarme algo similar, me ocuparé personalmente de que no puedas volver a realizar el acto sexual,-y le apunto directamente a la entrepierna-.

-¡Qué agresiva eres! He de reconocer que eso me pone a mil,-respondió el chico, haciendo caso omiso de la amenaza, y permitiéndose mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja de la Gryffindor, que estaba en estado de shock-. Nos vemos por tu Sala Común, leona,-y le guiñó un ojo provocativamente, para irse del lugar, girándose un par de veces para lanzarle algún beso en la lejanía a la castaña-.

-¡Oh Dios mío!,-sonó la voz de Ginny tras Hermione-. ¿Estás liada con Zabinni? ¿Es que acaso has perdido el juicio? ¿Sabes lo que dirán Harry y Ron cuando se enteren de que…?

-¡No! No dirás nada porque no hay nada entre Blaisse y yo, ¿vale? Sólo tiene una pequeña obsesión conmigo debido a sus sueños húmedos en los que yo soy la protagonista principal, ¿contenta?,-explicó, sin que se le ocurriese nada convincente. Aunque pensó que la realidad tampoco lo era demasiado-.

-¿En serio? ¿No te rascas la nuca?, -Ginny la miró, con la boca abierta de par en par-. Estos Slytherins son despreciables…,-dijo observando a Zabinni, que aún se podía ver al final del pasillo-.

-Aunque he de reconocer que está de muy buen ver,-sonó otra voz ajena, metiéndose en la conversación-. ¡Parvati, no te lo vas a creer…!,-y Lavender se fue corriendo a contar el pequeño y sucio secreto del Slytherin-.

-¡Mira lo que has conseguido, Ginny!, -Hermione la miró cabreada, deseando poder petrificarla con la mirada, cual basilisco-.

-Lo siento. ¡No sabía que un obseso te acosara!, ¿vale? Aunque es mejor que la teoría que barajaba en mi cabeza,-y comenzó a reírse sola-.

-¿Qué teoría?,-la castaña entrecerró los ojos, desconfiada-.

-Por un momento llegué a pensar que Lavender tenía razón con sus suposiciones.

-¿Qué suposiciones?

-Se ha pasado todo el curso diciendo que sucumbirías ante los encantos de Malfoy. Ya sabes, por ese rollo de compartir Sala Común. Como tiene esa fama de ligón… Comprendo que es guapo y todo eso, pero no te imagino siendo tan tonta como para caer en las redes de esa sabandija manipuladora.

-Es un enorme alivio saber que una Weasley piensa esas lindezas de mi, querida,-Draco salió de la penumbra, con la mirada helada y el gesto sereno. Por dentro la sangre le hervía, y deseaba poder tener una conversación larga y tendida con ella. A solas en una habitación sin vigilancia-. Pensaba darte un pequeño dato que podría ser vital para ti y tú familia, pero siendo como soy, una sabandija manipuladora…tal vez no lo haga.

-¿De qué hablas?,-preguntó Hermione, asustada-.

-¿Acaso no ves que se lo está inventado todo? No le creas una palabra,-la pelirroja asió su varita enérgicamente-. Sólo le gusta molestar.

-Bueno ya basta,-dijo acercándose a la pelirroja y zarandeándola por los hombros-. Si quieres a tu hermano, me escucharás atentamente.

-¿Qué es lo qué…?

-Fue Viktor quién le tiró de la escoba. Y ahora el muy lunático quiere terminar el trabajo.

-¿Por qué querría hacer eso?,-preguntó Hermione, escandalizada-.

-Oh, eso… Bueno… Puede que él crea que tú sales con el Pobretón…

-¿Y por qué iba a pensar esa locura?

-Puede… y sólo puede, no estoy afirmando ni negando nada, que conste…

-¡Responde!,-espetó la castaña, empezando a perder la paciencia-.

-…que yo se lo diera a entender.

-¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso?,-preguntó Ginny, poniendo los brazos en jarra-. Y aún así, ¿qué tiene que ver que mi hermano salga con Hermione para que Viktor intente matarle?

-¿Es que no lo comprendes? Es un mortífago, -susurró en el oído de la pelirroja, haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos de par en par, shockeada-.

-Eso no puede ser, El Señor Oscuro fue derrotado hace tiempo…

-¿Y acaso los mortífagos desaparecieron la vez anterior? Están recopilando datos para cuando vuelva a alzarse… Le ordenaron acercarse a ella para sacarle información sobre Potter, y él cree que tu hermanito le está dificultando el trabajo.

-¿Para cuando vuelva a alzarse? Pero eso no va a ocurrir. Está muerto bien muerto,- dijo Ginny, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa-.

-Con él nunca se puede estar seguro del todo, ¿no crees?,-y la miró con seriedad. La pelirroja había empalidecido-.

-¿Desde cuándo sabías eso?,-preguntó Hermione, hecha una furia-.

-No mucho tiempo…

-¿Acaso no creíste que fuera una información relevante?

-¿Y acaso me habrías creído si te lo hubiera contado? Preferí vigilarte de cerca y asegurarme de que no te hacía nada, ¿vale?,-respondió el platino de forma brusca, a la defensiva-.

-¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso?, -Ginny estaba consternada y cabreada ante aquella bomba informativa-.

-Porque la quiero, maldita sea,-y sin mediar ni una palabra más, se acercó a la castaña, rodeó su rostro entre sus manos, y la besó con profundidad-.

-¡Oh Dios mío!,-exclamó la Weasley-. Casi habría preferido que estuvieras liada con Zabinni…

Los chicos se alejaron levemente el uno del otro, para mirarse a los ojos con profundidad, sin hacer caso a los comentarios de Ginny, que crecían en lo grosero y atacante hacia el Slytherin. Sonreían de oreja a oreja, y Hermione le abrazó con efusividad, siendo consciente al fin, de que el rubio se tomaba lo suyo en serio, porque, sino, ¿por qué se expondría de aquella forma?

-…una serpiente escurridiza manipuladora y ególatra con el pelo teñido con agua oxigenada…

-¡Bueno ya vale!,-le cortó el Slytherin, comenzando a cabrearse por los comentarios de la pelirroja-. Si sigues así tendré que pegarte una paliza por calumnias hacia mi persona,-dijo pasándose los dedos entre el cabello-. Siento comunicarte, pequeña envidiosa entrometida, que mi pelo es rubio natural.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que más te ha ofendido?,-dijo la chica, arqueando una ceja-.

Hermione rió levemente, y se fue con Ginny, para explicarle más a fondo su relación con Draco. La chica seguía refunfuñando cosas en contra del muchacho cuando él las perdió de vista. Se dirigían a la enfermería, porque en aquel momento, Ron era su problema principal, pero podían charlar de camino.

-…es lo que he oído,-decía una chica de tercer curso de Ravenclaw a otra de Gryffindor-. Hermione Granger está saliendo con Blaisse Zabinni. Al principio ella no quería, pero él empezó a tener sueños húmedos con ella, se obsesionó, y consiguió conquistarla. Malfoy la ayudó en el arduo trabajo…

-¿Tú crees? No parecen muy afectivos…,-decía la otra muchacha, pensativa-.

-Lo hacen para disimular, pero lo sé de buena fuente, créeme. Me lo ha dicho una compañera de cuarto de una amiga de una amiga de una conocida de una prima lejana mía que conoce a la que se lo ha contado… Una tal… Lavender, creo. Incluso se han pegado los piojos, y piensan hacer un circo con ellos.

-No me lo creo,-decía la Gryffindor, atónita-.

-Sí. Y en su gran número, bailan la danza de la lluvia, con los piojos, todos a la vez. Se puede ver por un microscopio.

-¡Increíble! ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

-Rodarán cabezas,-dijo el rubio, entrecerrando los ojos con odio-.

-Ya lo sabe todo el Colegio… Incluso el nuevo profesor de vuelo se mostró interesado en el tema, ¿puedes creerlo? Eso es un profesor en la onda, y no las antigüedades como McGonagall…

-¡No te metas con mi jefa de Casa!,-escuchó Draco decir a la Gryffindor, pero en aquel momento sólo podía pensar en una cosa. "Blaisse". Si el orangután búlgaro se había interesado por el estúpido e increíble cotilleo, seguramente estaría buscando a su mejor amigo para quitarle del camino-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_Fin del capítulo._

_Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en subir el siguiente, pero entre las vacaciones, y que luego he estado a tope de curro…_

_Pero aquí lo tenéis. Deseo de todo corazón que la espera haya merecido la pena y os haya gustado. Tanto si es así, como si lo habéis odiado, mandadme un review contándomelo_

_Y ya sabéis. Podéis estar al tanto de las novedades del fic, si me seguís en twitter: joke_ff_

_Un besosote:_

_JoKe._


	19. La huída

_Querid s lectores/as. ¡Muchas gracias por haber seguido el fic! El pobrecito está a las puertas del final, (si, os voy avisando para que no os pille por sorpresa). Ya tengo pensado cómo acabará, y espero, sea al gusto de tod s._

_Sin mucho más que decir, a excepción de que podéis seguirme en twitter, ya sabéis: joke_ff, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo._

**EL DE CUANDO HAY UNA HUÍDA**

- No, no, no…, no vendo ninguna entrada para ningún tipo de circo ambulante. ¿Quién te ha hecho llegar esa información falsa? Está adulterada… A menos que con "circo ambulante" te refieras al numerito que hago antes de ir a la cama…, ya me entiendes, ¿verdad? Por no hablar del que hago en ella…,-y elevó una ceja con sensualidad. Malfoy suspiró. Aquel movimiento se lo había enseñado él mismo hacía 4 años-.

-¡Blaisse!,-le riñó Draco, apareciendo en el preciso instante en que la Ravenclaw con que hablaba su amigo reía nerviosamente y miraba con timidez al suelo. El rubio habría jurado que aquel gesto era antinatural. Seguro que lo ensayaba frente al espejo, igual que Blaisse el movimiento de ceja-. ¡Ven aquí, tenemos que hablar urgentemente!

-¿Pero no ves que estoy ocupado? Al parecer alguien ha hecho saber de mi gran talento oculto…,-le susurró, mientras continuaba sonriendo a la pelirroja que tenía delante-. ¿No tendrás envidia, verdad?

-¡Por el amor de Merlín! No tienes ningún gran talento oculto,-el rubio entrecerró los ojos, cabreado y celoso-. ¡Yo soy el que tiene el mayor talento de los dos! Y lo sabes,-le miró negando con la cabeza, como si no fuera posible lo que estaba oyendo-.

-¡Cállate!,-le dijo el moreno, sonriendo aún a la pelirroja, que se mordía el labio inferior y le miraba con intensidad-. No me estropees esto, Draco,-continuó, sin alejar la mirada de la chica y hablando en susurros-, o te juro que lo lamentarás por el resto de tus días. Sabes que tengo las fotos.

-Está bien, Blaisse. Tíratela. Dale muchos orgasmos y procura que te los devuelva. Pero después, vuelve hasta mí lo más rápido que tus minúsculos pies te lo permitan,-y sonrió con malicia, recordando las fotos en que el Slytherin salía abrazo a su osito de peluche Randalf, en primer curso-. Sabes perfectamente que estaba aterrado después de lo del Bosque Prohibido… ¡tú también lo hubieras estado, maldita sea!,-y contrajo su rostro en un gesto de rencor, manteniendo el tono de voz bajo, para que la Ravenclaw no le escuchara, aunque con la preciosa cara de alelada que tenía, y el hecho de que no alejara la vista de su amigo, algo le decía que no se estaba enterando de nada-.

-Eso no cuenta. Lo que cuenta son las pruebas, querido. Y mis pies no son tan pequeños.

-¿Eso crees?,-y el rubio se quedó plantado y de brazos cruzados, viendo como Blaisse se iba con la pelirroja, sin dejar de mirarse lo pies-.

-¡Cómplice!,-sonó una voz a su espalda, que hizo que diera un bote por el susto-.

-¿Perdona?!,-exclamó demasiado alto, perdiendo la compostura por un momento-. ¿Me hablas a mí?,-dijo de nuevo, carraspeando levemente y procurando sonar más sereno-.

-Errres el complice de la mentirrra. ¿Acaso crrreías que no sabrrría que Grranger andaba con ese amigo tuyo de pies diminutos?

-¿Pies diminutos?

-Así es. Todos sabemos lo que eso significa,-dijo el húngaro, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos-. Camina más despacio, porrrque tiene menos superrrficie. No puede dorrrmir de pie, como hago yo,-se señaló los pies, enormes, triunfante-. Y no podemos olvidarrr que tiene un amigo minúsculo.

-¿Qué insinúas?,-Draco le miró, sin estar seguro de si le comprendía-.

-¡Vamos! El amigo,-dijo mirándose la entrepierna-. El que todos tenemos...

-Claro, claro… Digo, ¡no es cierto! No es diminuto,-le defendió, pensando que si su amigo iba a morir por un malentendido en el que él "apenas tenía nada que ver", y "poco podía hacer para solventar", al menos dejaría su imagen lavada-.

-Hasta la rrrama más pequeña es enorrrme comparrrada con una hierba mustia,-e hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando a Malfoy, dando a entender que era evidente lo que sugería-.

Draco se quedó mirándole, con la boca abierta. El orangután peludo terminaba de insultarle sin el menor miramiento. ¿Acaso se había hecho el tonto hasta entonces para pasar desapercibido y darle pena a Granger?

-¿Mustia?,-el rubio apenas pudo articular más palabra-.

-¿Flácida?,-intentó adivinar el moreno, pareciendo realmente interesado por el tema-.

-Nos estamos yendo de la cuestión. ¡Te he descubierto!,-dijo Malfoy, sacando la varita-. Lamentablemente, debo llevarte ante Dumbledore.

-Ese viejo loco se crrree todo lo que le digo. Albus, me he lesionado, me van a echar del equipo de Quidditch, necesito el trrrabajo...¡porrr favorrr!,-rememoró poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado-.

-¿Tú le llamas Albus?,-sonó una voz que parecía muy molesta e irritada ante tal acto-. Eso no puede ser. Ni siquiera yo le llamo así… De hecho creía que había algún tipo de norma en Hogwarts, que lo prohibía…

-¡Cállate, Potter!,-escupieron Krum y Draco al tiempo, sulfurados por el niño que vivió, que venía presto a salvar la situación-.

-¡No, callaros vosotros! ¿Cómo pudiste tirar a Ron de su escoba?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Esa serpiente que tienes al lado se lo contó a Hermione. Por cierto, ya hablaremos tú y yo luego sobre eso,-dijo mirando al rubio con cara de mal humor-.

-Ya no me interrresa tu amigo de nariz grrrrande como obelisco. Ahorrra el prrroblema es su amigo de pies pequeños.

-¿Zabinni?,-preguntó el Gryffindor, sin comprender-. ¿Por qué? ¡Si el que se está beneficiando a mi amiga es Malfoy!,-y le señaló con un dedo acusador-.

-¿Es que no sabes mantener tu bocaza cerrada, Potter?,-el Slytherin centró su mirada en el Gryffindor, odiándole con intensidad-.

-¿Acaso no ibas a decir nada? Sabes lo que le habría hecho a tu amigo, ¿no?

-Bueno, yo seguiría vivo para contárselo a mis nietos… Él sería un héroe recordado por todas mis fans y admiradoras…Además, Blaisse a veces es un poco insoportable… ¡Es broma!,-dijo levantando ambas manos a modo de defensa-.

-No sé por qué me sorprendo. Eres un Slytherin, ¿no?,-el rubio abrió la boca para responder, pero el búlgaro le cortó-.

-No me imporrrtaaa. Estoy desconcerrrtado. ¿Quién sale con Herrrmione?

-Salir es una palabra muy fuerte,-le cortó Harry, cabreado y nervioso-. Dejémoslo en que Hermione le está usando para descargar sus tensiones acumuladas debido al estrés escolar.

-¿Qué Hermione me está qué?,-y dejó de apuntar a Krum para apuntar a Potter-. Lo nuestro es algo serio, cara rajada.

-Dudo mucho que lo sea,-y el moreno apuntó al rubio con su varita-. Si lo fuera, tendrías un poco de consideración con sus amigos.

-¿Sus amigos? ¿Los mismos que me llaman serpiente escurridiza, manipulador, objeto sexual de descarga para empollones, o rubio teñido? ¿Esos amigos? ¡Mira mi pelo, Potter! Esto, ¡no es teñido!,-y elevó la voz, mostrándole un mechón bien cerca para que lo viera-.

-Crrreo que tenéis muchos prrrroblemas no rrrresueltos. ¿Habéis pensando en hacerrr terrrapia?,-dijo Viktor, haciendo mutis por el foro y largándose sin que nadie se molestara en seguirle-.

-Por supuesto que es teñido. ¡Nadie puede ser tan rubio! A menos que sea albino, claro está,-y Harry se ajustó las gafas, para verlo mejor-.

-¡No soy albino! Eso que habla es tu envidia, Potter,-escupió su apellido, cabreado-. Yo tengo un pelo precioso, y tú una cicatriz que demacra aún más tu horrendo rostro.

-Las cicatrices son sexys, listo, que eres un listo,-dijo Harry, recordando cuando Ginny se lo decía-. ¿Y qué es eso de horrendo rostro? Que sepas que ocupo el segundo puesto en la lista que hicieron en la última Junta de los Cotilleos Top 10,-e hinchó el pecho, orgulloso-.

-¡Pero yo estoy el primero, Potter!,-y rió malévolamente, sabiendo que era cierto-. Y eso que dices de las cicatrices…, ya me di cuenta de que tenías mucho feeling con Ojoloco,-y rió de nuevo-. Cualquier día te pones un ojo a juego con el suyo. Podríais hacer competiciones, para ver quién lo mueve más rápido.

-Ojalá y te quedes calvo,-fue toda la respuesta de Harry, que echaba humo por las orejas-.

-¿Dónde está Viktor?,-sonó la voz de Hermione de fondo-. ¿Qué estáis haciendo?,-dijo viendo a ambos chicos, que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, y se miraban con odio contenido mientras Draco seguía sosteniendo un mechón de su pelo ante Harry-.

-Estábamos manteniendo un intercambio de opiniones, ¿no es cierto, cara rajada?,-dijo Draco, recuperando de pronto la compostura y dándose cuenta de que lo que terminaban de hacer era más propio de un niño de 5 años que de él. ¿Cómo se ponía a discutir sobre su belleza con Potter? Saltaba a leguas que él era el guapo de los dos, por Merlín-.

-Sí, eso es, hurón albino. Perdón, teñido,-remarcó sonriendo con malicia-.

-Si Krum no te mata, lo haré yo, Potter,-dijo Draco, enchispado-.

-No si yo te mato a ti primero, Malfoy,-Harry le miraba con odio-.

No podía creer que Hermione estuviera con aquel cretino. ¿Por qué no había elegido a Ron? Puede que fuera un poco inmaduro a veces, y le gustara discutir con Hermione a todas horas, y tal vez su nariz se pareciera un poco a un obelisco, como había dicho hacía no tanto Viktor, pero, ¿acaso no había hecho otra cosa su amiga con el Slytherin que discutir desde el primer día que cruzaron la mirada? Aún lo recordaba como si hubiera sido el día anterior: Draco había bajado del expreso de Hogwarts con cara adormilada. Había mirado a su amiga, había sonreído de oreja a oreja, saboreando el placer de lo que iba a hacer, y la había insultado. Sin venir a cuento. Disfrutándolo. Hermione se sonrojó, y le contestó algo similar. Desde entonces todo había sido así entre ellos.

Buscaron a Krum por todas partes, pero no aparecía. Ron estaba a salvo en la enfermería. Por su parte, Blaisse apareció a la media hora, despeinado y con la corbata floja, sonriendo de medio lado.

-Granger,-saludó sin perder la sonrisa-. Ya no te necesito. Así que no hace falta que sigas desperdigando esos rumores tan raritos por todo el Colegio. Creo que tienes una pequeña obsesión conmigo, y eso, querida, me da un poco de miedo. Háztelo mirar,-le guiñó un ojo, y continuó su camino-.

Hermione se le quedó mirando, ofendida. El que había estado acosándola durante las últimas semanas había sido él, y ahora se hacía el superado. No entendía a los hombres. Estaba claro. O al menos, no a los tipos como Zabinni.

Draco le siguió. Le preguntó por Viktor, pero no le había visto, aunque puede que influyera el hecho de que el moreno hubiera estado realmente ocupado como para fijarse en algo o alguien que no fuera la preciosa pelirroja de Ravenclaw.

Fue entonces cuando determinaron contárselo a Albus.

Cuando llegaron hasta la gárgola de piedra, todos miraron a Harry.

-¿Por qué me miráis todos?

-Bueno. Esta ha sido idea tuya. Sabes la contraseña, ¿no?,-le azuzó Draco, en tono serio-.

-Pues…yo…

-No entiendo cómo te libras siempre del Señor Oscuro. ¿Dónde están tus planes geniales?,-dijo el rubio, sin comprender-.

-Déjale tranquilo, Draco,-le defendió Hermione-.

-No le llames así. Me pone los pelos de punta,-dijo Ginny, sintiendo un escalofrío que le subía por la espalda y sacando la lengua en gesto de disgusto-.

-Vete acostumbrándote, pobretona.

-Y tú vete acostumbrándote a no llamarme así maldito hijo de…,-Harry le tapó la boca a su novia, para que no acabara la frase malsonante-.

-¡Señorita Weasley!,-sonó una voz escandalizada a sus espaldas-. ¿Qué iba a decir?

-¡Nada!,-respondió Harry, que se había puesto rojo como un tomate y estaba esperando que le restaran puntos a su Casa-.

-Profesora McGonagall, necesitamos ver al profesor Dumbledore. ¡Es urgente!

-Contigo siempre es urgente, Potter. A veces pienso que eres peor que un cuervo. Siempre con malas noticias. Uy. Perdonen. Creo que la poción de _veritaserum_ que el profesor de pociones ha dejado escurrir en mi cerveza de mantequilla sin que me diera cuenta, funciona demasiado bien. Ya se las verá conmigo ese…, murciélago aceitoso…,-susurró antes de afirmar con la cabeza-. Esa es la contraseña, queridos, "murciélago aceitoso".

Cuando entraron en el despacho, el director estaba en su escritorio, volcando hilos plateados en su pensadero, que sacaba de su mente con la varita.

-Buenas tardes. Qué sorpresa tan agradable, profesora. Hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí, Harry. Y me atrevería a decir que nunca le había visto a usted, señor Malfoy.

-No tengo…, mucho tiempo para hacer visitas, profesor,-dijo el rubio poniendo una sonrisa adorable-.

-¿Insinúas que yo tengo mucho tiempo libre?,-Harry le miró, y asió la varita con su mano derecha-.

-Basta, Harry,-le riñó Hermione-. Profesor Dumbledore, tenemos malas noticias. Al parecer Viktor Krum es un mortífago.

-¿Por qué no me cuenta algo que no sepa, señorita Granger? Le recuerdo que no hay nada que ocurra en Hogwarts y desconozca. Repito. Nada,-y miró sugerentemente a Draco, y después a la castaña-.

-¿Es que acaso no piensa hacer nada?,-el rubio estaba irritado. ¿Acaso aquel viejo verde les había estado espiando?-.

-No se preocupe, señor Malfoy. Hace varios minutos que el muchacho ha huido del Colegio. Me temo que no ha cumplido la misión que le asignaron.

-¿Y qué pasa si vuelve?

-El profesor Snape hizo suficiente _veritaserum_ como para sacarle toda la información necesaria durante el tiempo que ha estado residiendo en el Castillo. Los aurores tienen toda la información necesaria...

-Puede que no sea el viejo chiflado que yo creía, profesor,-dijo Draco, impresionado-.

-No le hable así al director,-le regañó la profesora McGonagall-.

-¿Se supone que hay que tomarse eso como un cumplido?,-dijo Harry señalando al Slytherin, molesto ante su actitud-.

De pronto, para sobresalto de todos, apareció una cabeza en la chimenea. Ninguno de los presentes supo reconocer a su dueño, y escucharon lo que dijo con atención:

-Dumbledore,-decía la enorme cabeza-, siento comunicarle que no hay nada en el lugar al que hemos ido. Efectivamente los Mortífagos estuvieron viviendo allí durante un tiempo, pues hay restos de comida y ropas por todas partes, y los muebles están revueltos, pero no queda ni rastro de ninguno de ellos. Alguien les ha avisado de que sabíamos su ubicación. Me temo que estamos igual que al principio.

-Retiro lo que acabo de decir,-susurró Draco en voz bajita-. Oh, vamos. Ese orangután peludo le ha tomado el pelo. Hay que ser muy tonto para que eso ocurra. Hasta el Pobretón sabía que no podía fiarse de él,-le explicó a Hermione, que le fulminaba con la mirada-.

-Muchas gracias, señor Firby,-dijo el profesor Dumbledore, sin comprender por qué Harry reía levemente sin poder evitarlo-. Profesora McGonagall. Avise a todo el claustro de profesores. Tenemos una reunión urgente que llevar a cabo. Ustedes, vuelvan a sus habitaciones, y no salgan hasta que les demos un nuevo aviso. Hogwarts ha dejado de ser un lugar seguro para todos-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_Fin del capítulo._

_Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, y tanto si es así, como si lo habéis odiado, hacédmelo saber mediante un review._

_Un besosote:_

_JoKe_


	20. Una idea genial

_Aquí me presento humildemente de nuevo ante vosotros…, espero que degustéis y saboreéis el capítulo que os dejo… Let's go!_

EL DE CUANDO HERMIONE TIENE UNA GENIAL IDEA

Los días siguientes fueron de tensión tanto para alumnos como para profesores. Cuando creían haber terminado con Voldemort, su imagen resurgía de las cenizas, cual fénix. Él no estaba vivo, al menos, no que ellos supieran, pero su ideología y los actos de los Mortífagos, atemorizaban casi tanto como si lo estuviera.

Ninguno de los amigos de Hermione se tomó bien la noticia de su relación con Draco, pero el que peor se la tomó de todos, fue Ron.

-Me niego a creer que estás saliendo con él, Hermione,-había dicho el pelirrojo-. Primero un Mortífago y luego un proyecto de lo mismo...

-¡Él no es ningún proyecto de Mortífago!

-Claro, y Vicky no era el enemigo... ¡Recuerda que te avisé en cuarto año y no quisiste escucharme! Las hormonas pueden con tu inteligencia. Nunca creí que eso le sucediera a alguien como tú...

-No sé qué me insulta más, el hecho de que creas que soy una adolescente salida o que creas que no puedo actuar como una... No soy una anciana asexual, ¿sabes? Pero tampoco estoy salida, tal y como haces entender...

-No he dicho eso. Tergiversas mis palabras.

-¡Y un cuerno!,-le había dicho la castaña, enfurecida-.

Después de aquella conversación, Ron la evitaba por todos los medios. Volvía a actuar igual que en cuarto curso, cuando comenzó a salir con Viktor.

-No es mi culpa que tu hermano sea tan cerrado de mente, Ginny,-le dijo Hermione cuando la Weasley fue a pedirle que arreglaran las cosas-. Si la solución es que corte con Draco, creo que va a tener que ir acostumbrándose. Él no es como todos creéis. Es buena persona.

-Creo que te tiene idiotizada por su cara de angelito. Pero es normal, puedo comprenderlo. Para un tiempo puede estar bien..., no niego que es muy guapo. Pero piensa las cosas con calma, Herms. No te equivoques con él...

-¿Cómo lo hice con Viktor?

-No. Me refiero a que no dejes que te haga daño. Vales mucho más que cualquiera de sus ligues huecos y superficiales. ¿Lo sabes, no?

-Da gusto tenerte como amiga, Ginny. Tú sí que me comprendes...

Se dieron un abrazo, y continuaron hablando durante horas sobre diversos temas. Granger estaba feliz. Al menos había retomado su amistad con uno de sus tres amigos como antaño... Ahora sólo le faltaba vérselas con un Ron Weasley de mente cerrada y un Harry Potter cabezón que se negaba a aceptar que lo suyo fuera algo real. El moreno lo había definido como "embobamiento hormonal", y había asegurado que no era culpa de su amiga, sino de un componente del tinte que usaba Draco, gracias al cual tenía tanto éxito entre las chicas.

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente, pero tras varias semanas sin ocurrir absolutamente nada, la calma volvió a impregnar el ambiente, y todos parecieron olvidar el incidente ocurrido. Todos menos Harry, que se empecinaba en que los Mortífagos estaban esperando a que se relajaran para atacar.

- Es cómo ellos actúan. Esperan a que no se les espere para caer sobre su enemigo.

- Me molesta mucho tener que afirmar esto,-había dicho Draco-, pero me temo que estoy de acuerdo con el cabeza rajada. Es como actúan…

-"amos",-dijo Ron, que apareció sin ser esperado-…es como actuamos, ¿verdad? Porque tú eres uno de ellos, chiflado psicópata. Admítelo de una vez.

-Dime, Pobretón, ¿qué es lo que te molesta más, que te haya robado a tu amor platónico o que ni siquiera te registre como a un hombre, sino como amigo asexuado?

-Ya basta,-dijo Hermione, poniéndose ambas manos en las caderas-. Esta conversación inmadura y absurda se ha terminado. Llamadme cuando volváis a ser personas coherentes y con las que se pueda hablar. Gracias,-y se fue sin decir más palabra-.

-Mira lo que has conseguido, Malfoy.

-Eso ha sido culpa tuya, Weasley.

-Más quisieras, hurón albino,-dijo asiendo su varita-.

-Deberías volver a teñirte,-sonó la voz de Harry-. Parece que el componente que usas para atraer a las mujeres se estás desvaneciendo. Mira cómo huye Hermione de ti,-y rió como un psicópata-.

-¡Te he dicho que no me tiño!-gritó Draco fuera de sí, y le lanzó un _Petrificus totalus_ al moreno que se quedó petrificado hasta mucho después de que el rubio se hubiera ido presto a encontrar a su amada-.

El rubio estuvo buscando a Hermione durante varias horas, pero no aparecía por ningún lado. Cuando se dio por vencido, caminó con la cabeza gacha, arrastrando los pies.

-¿Has visto a Hermione?,-sonó la voz de Ginny junto a Draco-.

-¿Desde cuándo me hablas como si fuéramos amigos?,-preguntó el chico, sorprendido-.

-No era mi intención, pero tras hablar largo y tendido con mi amiga, me he dado cuenta de que la tienes completamente atontada, así que he decido darte una oportunidad. Es inteligente. Me atrevería a decir que la chica más inteligente que he conocido nunca. No creo que se dejara engañar por alguien como tú…

-¡Oye!,-fue todo lo que dijo Malfoy, con voz ofendida-.

-Eso sí. Si le haces daño te perseguiré allá donde vayas y me encargaré personalmente de arrancarte los testículos con unas tenazas al fuego vivo, ¿comprendes?

El rubio la miró igual que si estuviera viendo al preso más peligroso de Azkaban huido y armado ante sí. No pudo evitar tocarse sus partes nobles por encima de la ropa. Había algo en la cara de la pelirroja que le decía que no estaba bromeando.

-¿Y si es ella la que me hace daño le arrancarás los ovarios con unas tenazas ardientes?

-No. Lo celebraremos brindando con champagne,-dijo como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo con dulzura. Una dulzura que heló la sangre al Slytherin en las venas-.

-Es un alivio saber que eres amiga suya. Está claro que la quieres mucho. No todo el mundo sería capaz de hacer un castramiento tan complicado por amistad, ¿sabes?,-dijo sonriendo de medio lado e intentando quitarle hierro al asunto-.

La pelirroja sólo sonrió, no añadió nada más, y continuó caminando junto al rubio mientras ambos observaban el atardecer, que comenzaba a teñir el cielo de color rojo.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Hermione caminó sin rumbo fijo por el castillo. No sabía a dónde ir, pero se estaba empezando a volver loca. No podía sentirse cómoda con la tensión que había entre Draco y los que en tiempos habían sido sus mejores amigas.

-Señorita Granger, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Profesor Dumbledore, ¡me ha asustado!,-dijo la Gryffindor llevándose una mano al corazón-. Me encuentro bien, claro.

-Debería usted recordar que yo sé TODO lo que ocurre entre estas paredes…

La castaña le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. A lo mejor Malfoy tenía razón y Dumbledore se dedicaba a espiar a los alumnos. Agitó la cabeza con violencia. No. Aquella idea era absurda.

-¿Qué cree que debería hacer, profesor? No puedo elegir entre el chico al que quiero y los amigos que me han apoyado desde el primer día…

-Si mal no recuerdo, no la apoyaron desde el principio. De hecho, estoy casi seguro de que no la trataron especialmente bien los primeros días… Suerte que pudieron demostrarle más tarde el afecto real que le tenían, ¿cierto?

La castaña miró al anciano que tenía ante sí, con un brillo de diversión en su iris azul. Tenía razón. Harry y Ron la habían tratado fatal al principio, pero eso no había evitado que en la actualidad fueran los mejores amigos. Sólo se tenían que haber dado una oportunidad. A lo mejor necesitaban ver eso. Que Draco la quería de verdad…

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir, profesor?

-Me refería a que todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad porque, ¿qué habría ocurrido si usted no se la hubiera dado a los señores Potter y Weasley?

-Jamás habríamos sido amigos.

-Exactamente, señorita Granger. Exactamente. Si me disculpa, tengo que ir a hablar con el profesor Snape. Estoy casi seguro de que hemos localizado al señor Viktor Krum cerca de Hogsmeade. Pero está solo, según mis fuentes.

El profesor desapareció a una velocidad alucinante para la edad que tenía.

La muchacha se quedó mirando el lugar por el que se había ido el director. Tal vez tenía razón. Una idea chispeó en su mente, y sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, se fue corriendo hacia el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Tras un par de horas dando tumbos por el oscuro, frío y húmedo pasadizo su genial idea empezó a volverse bastante mala en su cabeza. Cuando había perdido la esperanza totalmente, vio una luz al final del túnel. Corrió hacia ella y consiguió llegar al final. Había llegado a Hogsmeade.

-Ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es…

Pero antes de que terminara la frase escuchó un susurró en su oreja izquierda.

-Grrracias porrr facilitarrrme las cosas, Herrrmione

Y con un sonoro "puf" desaparecieron del lugar.

Ambos aparecieron en un lugar oscuro y húmedo, con un par de velas encendidas en el aire.

-¡Viktor! ¿Qué quieres de mi?,-dijo la chica estando ya segura de que su plan había sido una catastrófica idea. Nadie sabía dónde estaba. De hecho, ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Así que nadie podría acudir en su ayuda. Lo único que le quedaba era jugar bien sus cartas y largarse de allí cuanto antes…, antes de que los Mortífagos aparecieran. Comenzó a mirar con desconfianza a su alrededor-.

-Estamos solos. Puedes estar trrranquila,-dijo Krum con voz lenta y gurutal-. Sólo querrrrría explicarrrte porrr qué lo hice.

-Eres un Mortífago. Creo que no hay mucho más que explicar,-Hermione le reprendió con la mirada-. Y pensar que decías que Draco no era bueno para mí… ¿acaso un proyecto de Mortífago es mejor?

-Porrr eso mismo lo decía, Herrrrmione. Un prrroyecto de Morrrtifago no es nada bueno parrra ti,-la muchacha le miró extrañado-. Perrro eso lo explicarrré luego. Yo no soy un prrrrroyecto de nada. Ellos han secuestrrrado a mi madrrrre. Tenía que hacerrrr lo que me pedían. Comprrrréndelo,-sus ojos brillaron con fuerza, como si contuviera las lágrimas-.

-¿Me…, me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Ella está…?

-Aún la tienen prrrrisionerrra. ¿Qué puedo hacerrrr yo? ¿Dejarrr que la maten mientrrras tu amigo Potterrr camina con vida como si nada?

-¿Acaso pretendes cambiar una vida por otra?,-la chica estaba escandalizada-. Ninguna de las vidas vale más que la otra, Viktor.

-Perrrro no te imporrrtarrría que matarraaan a mi madrrre, clarrro. Porrrrque no es tu amiga, ni tu familia,-el chico le apuntó con la varita-.

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo al respecto? No pienso entregar a mi mejor amigo ante Voldemort para que tu madre se salve.

-Errrrres una egoísta.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti,-la chica se cruzó de brazos-. A lo mejor…,-suavizó el tono de su voz-, a lo mejor podemos hallar otra solución. Si se lo explicamos a Dumbledore…

-Él no puede hacerrr nada. Nadie puede. La mano de los Mortífagos va mucho más allá de lo que imaginas… Están porrrr todas parrrtes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con…?

-Tu querrrido Drrraco es uno de ellos, Herrrrmione,-el chico puso gesto de asco-. Le encomendarrrron la misma tarrrea que a mí, pero dijo que serrrría mucho más diverrrtido matarrrte si antes conseguía que le quisierrrras con locurrrra. Estaba segurrro de que trrraicionarías a tus amigos por él. He escuchado que no te hablas con ellos, así que puede que su plan no hay sido tan locurrra como todos pensarrron que serrrría.

-¿Qué él…? No. No puede ser,-la chica negó con la cabeza enérgicamente-. Él me quiere.

-Clarrro. Engáñate a ti misma si eso te hace más feliz, Herrrmione. Perrro él es mucho peorrr de lo que lo soy yo. Al fin y al cabo, la vida de una madrrrre es mucho más imporrrtante que querrrerrr verrrte sufrrrrir porrr purrro placerrrr, ¿no te parrrrece? Es un sádico que te odia tanto que simula amarrrte para destrrrozarrrte después.

-No es cierto,-los ojos de la chica comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas-.

-¿Vas a llorrrrarrr? Vamos Herrrrmione, ¡crrrece de una vez! Ayúdame y olvídate de él.

-¿Qué crezca?,-la chica le miro con odio-. Puede que Draco sea un capullo integral, un sádico, como tú has dicho,-la voz le tembló al pronunciar el nombre de su amado-, pero ni siquiera te atrevas a soñar con que voy a traicionar a Harry por ti.

-Crrraso errrrror, querrrida enamorrrrada…,-y el muchacho elevó su varita, dirigiéndola directamente hacia la cabeza de la Gryffindor-. _Imperio_

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron con fuerza. Un halo de color negro se instaló alrededor de su iris, para desaparecer segundos después.

-Ve a Hogwarrrts y simula que no ha pasado nada. Dentrrrro de pocos días volverrré a contactarrr contigo. Quierrrro la cabeza de Harry Potterrrr en una bandeja…,-sonrió maléficamente-.

Hermione afirmó con la cabeza y con un sonoro "puf" se desvaneció del lugar en menos que canta un gallo.

-Ahorrra las cosas se harrrán a mi manerrra. Quierrras o no, Herrrmione…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

_Sé que he tardado una barbaridad en subir este capítulo, que por otro lado no es que sea especialmente largo…, pero he estado sin ordenador un montón de tiempo!_

_Espero que os haya gustado, y tanto si es así como si no, ¡hacédmelo sabe con un review!_

_Un besosote_

_JoKe_


	21. La primera parte del plan

_Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia, por vuestros reviews y por vuestros tweets, que me animan a seguir con la historia… Si queréis contactar conmigo contándome qué querríais que pasara, darme vuestra opinión o simplemente queréis saludarme, contactadme por twitter: joke_ff_

**EL DE CUANDO HERMIONE CUMPLE LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL PLAN**

Hermione llegó a Hogwarts y miró en derredor, extrañada. No recordaba cómo había llegado a la Sala Común. Pestañeó, inquieta. No obstante, a los pocos segundos un leve sopor volvió a hacer mella en ella, y sus dudas y miedos se fueron al traste. Volvió a ser la muñeca de Viktor, que hacía lo que él ordenaba.

Draco entró como un remolino en la Sala, hecho una completa furia. ¿Dónde se había metido Hermione y por qué demonios no podía encontrarla? Al verla de pie en medio de la Sala, se relajo visiblemente.

-Así que estabas aquí metida…, ¿se puede saber por qué te habías escondido? Estaba preocupado,-se acercó levemente a ella-.

-No estaba escondida,-dijo saliendo levemente de su sopor-. ¡Es culpa tuya y de ese comportamiento infantiloide que has tenido hace no tanto con mis amigos!,-le echó en cara con muy mal humor-.

-Supuestos amigos,-la corrigió el rubio, abrazándola sin que ella pudiera evitarlo-. Te recuerdo que ya no te hablan…

-Y parece que eso te hace muy feliz,-se puso rígida como una vela, recordando de pronto las palabras de Viktor. ¿Tendría razón el búlgaro? ¿Sería Draco un Mortífago?

-No seas ridícula. Sabes que si algo te hace infeliz a ti, no me puede hacer feliz a mí…,-y besó su cuello con delicadeza-.

-Eso lo dices porque tienes ganas de cariñitos,-le atacó la castaña, que comenzaba a recuperar el poder de decisión de su mente, aunque no de su cuerpo, para su desgracia. Quería avisar a todo el mundo de lo que había descubierto, pero si Krum estaba en lo cierto, Draco ya debía saberlo. ¿Cuál de los dos la estaría mintiendo?-.

-No quiero cariñitos,-y succionó la piel de la castaña, dejando una evidente marca en su morena piel-. Sólo quiero que me prestes un poquito de atención. Creo que no es tanto pedir. Llevas varios días sin apenas hacerme caso,-la aprisionó contra una pared y besó sus labios con lujuria y deseo-. Sólo quiero un poco de afecto de pareja. No es tanto pedir, ¿no?

-¿Es eso lo que somos?,-la castaña le miró fijamente-.

-¿Qué te pasa en los ojos?,-dijo el rubio mirándola de cerca-. ¿Desde cuándo tienes una aureola negra rodeando tu…?,-pero antes de que el rubio terminara la frase los más bajos instintos de la chica pudieron con ella, y terminó saboreando los labios del Slytherin como si se tratara de su caramelo favorito-.

-Al cuerno con tus ojos,-resopló el chico cogiéndola en brazos y dejándose llevar por la pasión allí mismo, en la Sala de los Premios Anuales-.

O-O-O-O-O

Harry discutió con Ginny por octava vez en la semana.

-Es ella la que debería pedir disculpas.

-¿Por qué, porque está con un chico que no te cae bien? No seas ridículo. Es su decisión, y deberías respetarla.

-No decías eso hace tanto…

-He hablado con ella y me he dado cuenta de que tiene toda la razón del mundo. ¿Qué pensarías si tú empezaras a salir con Pansy Parkinson y todos te lleváramos la contraria, a ver?

-¿Con Pansy…, Parkinson?,-el chico se quedó paralizado durante unos cuantos segundos, para a continuación estallar en una sonora carcajada-. ¿En qué ridículo y estúpido mundo podría yo terminar con Pansy Parkinson?

-Seguro que te sorprenderías,-dijo la pelirroja mirando a la autora del fic, y pensando en "Inconfesable", uno de sus fic acabados y en los que esa pareja es una de las principales-.

-Sólo una mente desequilibrada podría pensar en algo semejante…,-el moreno estaba escandalizado. Sólo de imaginarlo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo-.

-No sabes tú cuánto,-susurró la pelirroja, reprimiendo una risita-. Pero ese no es el caso, Harry. La cuestión es que debería aceptar la elección de tu amiga.

-Si la acepto o no la acepto es algo que a ti no te incumbe, Ginny,-y Potter se fue pensando que a la hermana de su mejor amigo le debía haber golpeado una bludgger por la cantidad de tonterías que terminaba de soltar en tan poco tiempo-.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Viktor se introdujo en la mente de Hermione, sólo para ver cómo iban las cosas. Lo que vio hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera de placer. Se quedó mirando un poco más, sólo por diversión. Llevaba mucho tiempo solo y aquello le alegraba la vista. Rió bobamente. Era suficiente.

-Herrrmione. Deja de clasificar marrriposas y hazme caso,-dijo en voz alta, ordenando a su muñeca lo que tenía que hacer-. Quierrro que hagas las paces con el bobo de Harrry y con el narrrizón de Rroon. Cueste lo que cueste,-aclaró sonriendo triunfantemente y sabiendo con claridad cuál sería el coste de la reconciliación-.

La chica afirmó con la cabeza, dejando las mariposas y corriendo hacia sus antaño mejores amigos.

No le costó mucho localizar a Harry. Estaba en un pasillo cercano a la Torre de Gryffindor, susurrando cosas para sí mismo.

-¡Harry!,-dijo la chica acercándose al moreno-. ¡Necesito hablar contigo!

-¡¿Qué?! Ah, eres tú. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso tú también vienes a echarme en cara que podría estar saliendo con Pansy Parkinson? Pues te aclaro que por muy guapa que sea jamás saldría con una persona como ella, siempre tan borde y tan altruista y tan tremendamente sexy con esas…

-¿De qué estás hablando?,-la chica le miró sin comprender ni una palabra-.

-De nada, olvídalo,-el moreno recuperó el ritmo de respiración paulatinamente, y por fin prestó atención a Hermione-.

-No me gusta esta sensación. Nos hemos distanciado por una nimiedad, Harry.

-¿Tú crees?,-el tono irónico era más que palpable en la voz del Gryffindor-.

-¿Qué hay de malo en que me guste un chico? Eso no implica que no os siga queriendo, Harry…,-los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas-. Os echo de menos,-concluyó, mirando con tristeza hacia el suelo-.

-Bueno yo…, yo es que… ¡Es Malfoy!

-¿Y qué más da? Eso no cambia que seamos amigos, ¿verdad?,-y sonrió con sinceridad cuando las lágrimas comenzando a caer por su rostro-.

-La verdad es que…

-Cabeza rajada, te juro que como hayas hecho llorar a Granger voy a pegarte tan fuerte que lo van a sentir hasta tus nietos,-la voz de Draco sonó con odio y claridad a pocos metros de los chicos-.

-¿Tú vas a pegarme? ¿Tú y cuántos más?

-¡Bueno ya vale!,-la chica se puso entre ambos chicos, deteniendo la pelea que era evidente, estaba a punto de comenzar-. Es precisamente esto lo que me hace llorar, Draco,-y se cruzó de brazos, aun separando al Gryffindor de su enamorado-

-¿De qué estás hablando?,-el rubio entrecerró los ojos, sin llegar a comprender-.

-No puedo soportar que continuéis con esta relación. O dejáis de discutir de una vez por todas o lo nuestro, se ha terminado,-sentenció la castaña con temblor en la voz-.

-¿Has oído, Potter? Lo vuestro, se ha terminado,-y rió levemente, triunfante-.

-No me refería a eso Draco,-la castaña rodó los ojos, cabreada-.. Si alguna de las dos partes no da su brazo a torcer, termino de una vez y para todas con ella,-aclaró la muchacha hablando lentamente y mirando a ambos muchacho-.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando? Tú me quieres, Granger. Sino sólo tienes que acordarte de lo que ha pasado hace tan solos una hora en la Sala…,-y elevó una de sus cejas sensualmente acercándose aún más a la chica-.

La castaña volvió de pronto a ser ella misma. Tenía que decírselo a Harry, pero no podía hacerlo con Draco delante. No estaba segura de si podía fiarse de él, aunque una parte de su alma daría su vida por Draco, otra estaba anidada por las dudas que el búlgaro había plantado en su interior con sus acusaciones.

-Claro que te quiero, pero no sé si puedo fiarme de ti…,-las rodillas le fallaron levemente cuando comenzó a ser consciente de que aquello era real-. No si no me demuestras que me quieres lo suficiente como para aceptar a mis amigos.

-Por Merlín, sería capaz de renunciar mi propia vida con tal de no perderte. ¿Tan ciega estás?,-Hermione contuvo la respiración. Viktor tenía que haberla mentido. Aquello no era posible-.

-Yo no…, no lo sé, estoy confusa,-el rubio la volvió a mirar a los ojos, esta vez con desconfianza-.

-¿Qué te pasa?,-el chico estaba casi seguro de que había algo extraño en su chica-.

-¡No le pasa nada, mendrugo!,-Harry les separó con fuerza-. Quiero decir, que no le pasa nada, Malfoy,-recapacitó al ver la mirada de enojo de Hermione, a varios metros de ambos-. Acepto tus condiciones, Hermione.

-Yo doy mi vida por ti. ¿Acaso crees que hay mejor aval?,-y se cruzó de brazos mirando con odio contenido a Potter, que sonreía bobaliconamente-.

-Así se hace, bobo,-susurró Hermione, sonriendo con satisfacción-.

-El bobo ha entrrrrrado en el saco,-dijo Viktor a varios kilómetros de distancia cuando volvió a entrar en la mente de Granger, y aplaudió igual que una foca amaestrada, feliz y contento-.

O-O-O-O-O-O

A la mañana siguiente Ron no se hablaba con Hermione, con Draco, con Harry ni con Ginny. Según él, todos eran unos traidores que no le habían tenido en cuenta para nada. Granger debía cumplir su misión, así que abordó al pelirrojo a la salida de la clase de pociones, harta ya de tanta tontería.

-Me tienes harta, Ronald Weasley.

-¿De qué está hablando?,-preguntó el pelirrojo haciéndose el loco e intentando librarse de la conversación-.

-Escucha, tarado narizotas,-dijo perdiendo el control totalmente-. Cuando te metiste conmigo en primer curso, no te dije nada, cuando me dijiste de todo por salir con Viktor, sólo te dije un poquito, cuando empezaste a salir con esa rubia estúpida y te olvidaste del resto del mundo te lancé una bandada de pájaros asesinos a comerte la cara…

-¿A dónde quieres ir a parar, y qué quieres decir con tarado narizotas?,-la miró levemente, con algo de miedo. Sólo de recordar a los pájaros le dolía la cara. Había tenido suerte de que no le quedaran marcas. Poppy había hecho un trabajo espectacular-.

-Que puede que te lanzara una bandada de pájaros asesinos a comerte la cara…

-¿Esa era tu intención?,-el chico la miró con precaución, como pensando internamente si la chica que tenía delante era una psicópata peligrosa-

-Pero como no hables conmigo de una maldita vez y solucionemos las cosas lo que voy a hacer es meterte la varita por el mismísimo…

-¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor!,-sonó la lúgubre voz de Snape de fondo-. Siga alegrándome así los días, señorita Granger, se lo ruego…

-¡Váyase al cuerno! ¿Nunca le han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?,-las palabras "cueste lo que cueste" retumbaban en su mente en aquel momento-.

-Y cien menos… ¡gracias de nuevo! Y está castigada esta noche en mi despacho, ¿quiere algo más?

-No lo sé, Ron ¿quiero algo más?,-y le miró con cara de loca-.

-No, no quiere nada más profesor Snape.

-Agüafiestas,-dijo el profesor de pociones yéndose mientras ondeaba su capa al viento-.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¡Que reacciones de una maldita vez, Ron! Soy yo, Hermione, tu amiga…

-La loca de la bandada de pájaros, sí…,-susurró el chico por lo bajito y sin poder evitar llevarse las manos a la cara-.

-¿Acaso quieres otra?

-¡No! Podemos solucionar las cosas, no es necesario llegar a los pájaros.

-Este es mi chico…,-y sonrió levemente cuando escuchó la voz de Krum en su cabeza. Había cumplido su primera parte del plan. Ahora tocaba la segunda-.

_Fin del capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado._

_Ya sabéis, tanto si lo habéis odiado como si lo habéis amado, hacédmelo saber mediante un review._

_Un besosote:_

_JoKe_

_Y recordad…, ¡nos vemos por twitter! joke_ff_


	22. La segunda parte del plan

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo cada capítulo. Me animáis a continuar con la historia… De todas formas, ya queda poco para que termine. ¿Tenéis finales en mente? ^^ Recordad que podéis seguirme en mi twitter joke_ff para estar atentos y al día de cuándo voy a subir nuevo capítulo y cosas similares. Sin más dilación, os dejo con el número 21. Disfrutadlo, queridos._

**EL DE CUANDO HERMIONE COMIENZA CON LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL PLAN**

Ron estuvo bastante estirado, estático como un palo con Hermione segundos después de las amenazas aviares. La miraba con desconfianza, como si esperara a que en cualquier momento le lanzara de nuevo una bandada de pájaros asesinos. Ella le había explicado que el hecho de que saliera con Draco, no implicaba que no les quisiera a ellos también. Le pidió una segunda oportunidad para el platino, igual que se la habían dado a ella en primer año.

-Pero no es lo mismo,-le había susurrado a Harry en un murmullo casi inaudible-. Ella sólo era una resabionda prepotente, pero Malfoy es un psicópata en potencia. Si le damos la oportunidad nos Avadakedabreará en cuanto le demos la espalda.

-¿Y por qué no le dices que no te fías de él?

-¿Es que acaso has perdido el juicio? Díselo tú. No pienso exponerme ante esa loca peligrosa. Estoy segura de que le ha pegado parte de su psicopatía. Me amenazó con mandarme pájaros para que me arrancaran la cara,-explicó ante la cara de su amigo, que le miraba sin comprender-.

-Oh vamos, ¡estaría bromeando! Es Hermione.

-No es su culpa tener un pésimo gusto al elegir a sus ligues,-dijo Ginny uniéndose al corrillo de gente que hablaba en voz bajita-. Son guapos, pero están un poco perturbados.

-¿Un poco? No me fio de ella…

-¿Y qué quieres decir con guapos?,-preguntó un celoso Harry, observando con mala cara a su novia-.

-¿Qué susurráis?,-Hermione les miró entrecerrando los ojos-.

-Estábamos pensando en celebrar nuestro reencuentro,-dijo Ginny, acercándose a su amiga-. ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos los cuatro juntos, como antes?

-¿Insinúas que no venga Draco?,-la pelirroja asintió, sonriendo-. Está bien…, tampoco somos unas lapas como tú y Harry, ¿sabes?,-el comentario provocó la risa incontrolada de Ron, que se relajó visiblemente y fue al encuentro de la castaña para que le explicara la última clase de pociones-.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Draco observó a Granger en la Sala Común. Parecía la de siempre, pero sin embargo, había algo que no encajaba. No estaba bien. No era…, ella misma. Demasiado tensa y estática, y con esa mirada tan fría y poco propia de sus ojos color café, que eran capaces de descongelar el mismísimo Polo Norte si se lo proponía.

-¿Qué miras?,-le atacó ella, cortante y distante, traspasando el odio del propio Krum hacia su persona. El búlgaro, en un ataque de celos incontrolados le ordenó que se alejara de él. Que cortara con el platino de una vez por todas. Si no era para él mismo, no sería para nadie-.

-Yo miro tu estupidez supina,-respondió la chica, sonriendo con malicia y sin darle tiempo al chico a responder a su pregunta-.

-¿De qué hablas?,-se acercó levemente a ella. Sintió como las rodillas le flojearon cuando el Slytherin acarició su mejilla y envolvió su rostro entre sus manos-. Por Merlín, ¿qué diantre te pasa?

-Na…, nada,-balbuceó, volviendo a ser un poco ella misma. Veía a Draco a través de una niebla espesa, como si estuviera a varios metros de distancia-. Ayúdame,-consiguió susurrar-.

-¿Qué te ayude?,-el chico comenzó a preocuparse con seriedad-. Diantre, Hermione, ¡dime algo más coherente! El rubito oxigenado necesita pistas. Soy tu Capitán Peróxido, ¿recuerdas?,-sonrió levemente al ver un brillo característico en los ojos de su castaña-. Vamos _sabelotodo_, dime qué es lo que te pasa…

-Señorita Granger. Es hora de que venga a su castigo,-Snape terminaba de llegar a la Sala-. ¿Interrumpo algo, señor Malfoy?,-el rubio se alejó de Hermione como si su piel fuera acero al rojo vivo-.

-No profesor. Tenía algo en el ojo y el señor Malfoy me estaba ayudando,-respondió la chica con un tono de voz monótono-. ¿Vamos?

-Parece usted impaciente,-observó acertadamente el profesor. La muchacha se alejó cuanto pudo del rubio, seguramente Snape podría ayudarla-.

El profesor de pociones era un experto en el problema que ella tenía en aquel preciso instante. No obstante, una vez se alejó del Slytherin, volvió a verse atrapada en la oscuridad. Se vio envuelta por una niebla negra y espesa que comenzó a bloquearla de nuevo. Apenas podía ver a dónde iba, mucho menos lo que decía o a quién. Volvía a ser la muñeca favorita de Viktor Krum, que hacía con ella lo que prefería.

Siguió hasta las mazmorras a Snape e hizo todo lo que él le dijo. Cuando se despertó estaba en su habitación. No recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado en las últimas horas. Se quedó pensando durante unos instantes. Había soñado con Draco. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Algo sobre una playa. Ella iba vestida de blanco. Sonrió de nuevo, hasta que una voz resonó en su cabeza "concentrrrate en la segunda parrrte del plan, querrrida". Cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos volvió a estar impregnada de aquella niebla espesa.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Draco apenas consiguió pegar ojo en toda la noche. No paraba de pensar en Hermione, en la extraña manera en que se había comportado últimamente y en la forma en que le había pedido ayuda. ¿Estaría hablando en serio, o acaso le estaría tomando el pelo? Los pocos minutos que consiguió dormir soñó con Krum. Estaba en un castillo abandonado con Hermione, mientras ambos se besaban con pasión y sonreían mezquinamente. A pocos metros de la pareja yacía su propio cuerpo: muerto y sin vida. Se despertó sudando y con la respiración entrecortada.

-Tengo…, tengo que hablar con Potter. Él sabrá que hacer,-susurró el rubio en cuanto creyó que era una hora coherente para levantarse-.

Se puso el uniforme del día anterior y ni siquiera se molestó en peinarse. Voló hacia el Gran Comedor y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, en los sitios donde siempre se sentaban los amigos de Hermione, esperando a que el cara rajada fuera a desayunar con toda su tropa.

-Draco,-sonó una voz nerviosa cerca del Slytherin-. Colega, creo que te has equivocado de mesa…

-No me he equivocado, Blaisse,-dijo girándose para verle la cara-. Espero a Potter,-escupió su apellido como si fuera el peor de los insultos-.

-Por Merlín, ¿qué te ha pasado en la cara?,-su amigo se sentó junto a él, no sin antes mirar receloso alrededor, sacar la varita y ponerla sobre la mesa, para que todo el mundo la viera-. Vaya pelos…,-susurró por lo bajito, ganándose una mirada asesina de su amigo-.

-No he pegado ojo en toda la maldita noche,-explicó el rubio, demasiado cansado para inventarse alguna mentira suficientemente buena como para que lograra engañar a su amigo-.

-¿Por qué?,-el moreno revolvió en su mochila y sacó una poción herbovitalizante-. Anda, tómate esto. Lo necesitas más que yo. Créeme.

-Granger,-fue todo lo que dijo el rubio, bebiéndose la poción de un trago y pasándose las manos por el pelo, intentando peinarse pero consiguiendo el efecto contrario-.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿También has tenido sueños subiditos de tono con ella?,-y rió levemente, imaginándose a saber qué cosas-.

-No seas ridículo. No necesito soñar cosas cuando, de hecho, las vivo a diario con esa sabelotodo capaz de crispar los nervios del más paciente,-el moreno abrió la boca tanto que Malfoy tuvo miedo de que se le cayera la mandíbula-.

-¿Estás insinuando lo que creo que estás insinuando?

-Evidentemente,-fue todo lo que dijo el rubio mientras observó como un niño de primero se sentaba demasiado cerca de él para su gusto-. ¿Valoras tu vida, renacuajo? Porque si es así, yo que tú me sentaría más lejos. Más aún. ¡Por el amor de Merlín, más!,-el pequeño salió corriendo hasta la otra punta de la mesa-.

-¿Te estás beneficiando a…?

-Estamos juntos, Blaisse,-resopló Draco, nervioso y harto de tanta mentira-. Y como le he dicho a ese enano cabezón,-susurró señalando con la cabeza al niño de primero-, si aprecias tu vida…

-No diré nada. Pero, ¿por eso te sientas aquí? No creo que sea la mejor forma de disimular…

-Me siento aquí porque estoy esperando a cara rajada.

-Es cierto,-recordó las palabras de Draco-. ¿Ahora os haréis amiguitos?,-Malfoy pudo sentir los celos en cada sílaba-.

-No te pongas celoso, idiota. Jamás podré ser amigo de ese huérfano con aires de grandeza, pero veo a Granger muy rara. Creo que él podría saber algo.

-¿Quieres que me quede a desayunar contigo?

-Gracias por el apoyo, tío. ¿Sabes la humillación que supone para mi comer en esta mesa?,-cogió una de las servilletas, con el escudo de Gryffindor en él y cuyo león le rugió y la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo-.

-Para eso estamos los amigos, Draco,-y Blaisse le imitó, lanzando otra de las servilletas sobre el regazo de una guapa alumna de sexto, que le sonrió abiertamente y a la que Blaisse le guiñó un ojo-.

-Ni se te ocurra largarte con esa zorra, Blaisse,-Draco sonreía, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo incómodo que se sentía en aquella mesa-.

-No pensaba hacerlo,-mintió el Slytherin, haciéndole gestos a la castaña de que la vería más tarde-.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Cuando Harry bajó a desayunar se paró en seco, haciendo que Ginny, que venía detrás de él, se chocara y cayera al suelo.

-¿Qué miras tan atentamente?,-la chica se puso de pie y miró por encima del hombro de su novio-. ¿Qué diantre está haciendo ese aquí?

Zabinni hablaba animadamente con una castaña de sexto curso mientras Draco le miraba con odio y los brazos cruzados fuertemente. Ambos estaban sentados en su mesa. Es más, estaban sentados en sus sitios.

-¿Qué tripa se te ha roto?,-fue el saludo de Potter hacia su enemigo Slytheriano-.

-Buenos días también a ti, cara rajada. Tenemos que hablar,-Harry rodó los ojos, creyendo que el rubio iba a volver a amenazarle de nuevo, pero lo que le contó le heló la sangre en las venas-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que te pidió ayuda?,-pregunto Ron, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados-.

-Me refiero a que dijo "ayúdame", luego entró Snape y al segundo siguiente parecía no haberme dicho absolutamente nada.

-Eso me suena mucho,-susurró Blaisse, que había dejado de prestar atención a la castaña durante un microsegundo-. Yo creo…,-pero nadie supo lo que el Slytherin creía, porque la chica le acarició el muslo y el moreno se olvidó del extraño grupo que conversaba abiertamente en la mesa de Gryffindor-.

-Olvídalo,-dijo Draco haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia Blaisse-. No tiene sentido. Y esa mirada tan fría…, no es propia de ella. Tal vez…

-Señor Malfoy, señor Zabinni,-sonó la voz de McGonagall-. Me alegra que confraternicen con gente de otras Casas, pero no me gustaría tener que recordarles que es obligatorio que cada alumno coma en su mesa correspondiente restándoles puntos a Slytherin, ¿verdad?

-Luego seguimos hablando cara rajada. Pobretón. Pelirroja,-dijo Draco haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a cada uno-. No me mire así. Sólo les estoy describiendo…,-su cara se convirtió en la de un angelito, como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida, y sólo estuviera diciendo obviedades-.

-¡No me provoque más y váyase!,-gritó una acalorada McGonagall sin creerse lo que terminaba de oír-. ¡Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin!

-¡Oh, vamos! Bocazas…,-le recriminó Blaisse a Draco, que miró con odio a Minerva-.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Las siguientes horas fueron tortuosas. Draco no podía dejar de mirar a Hermione, que parecía pasar completamente de él y sólo tenía ojos para Potter. ¿Acaso se habría cansado de él y había decidido decantarse por sus amigos? No. Aquello no podía ser. Ninguna chica le había dejado, y la primera que lo hiciera no iba a dejarle llevándose su corazón con ella. De eso nada. Granger estaría para siempre con él, se dijo a si mismo mientras les escrutaba a través de un bote que contenía una poción de color dorado.

Harry no encontró nada raro en su amiga. Actuaba como antaño, y ni siquiera se molestó en echar una miradita a la mesa de Malfoy, cuya mirada podía sentir constantemente sobre su grupo de amigos. A lo mejor el rubio no era capaz de aceptar que ella no quería nada más con él, se dijo, sonriendo abiertamente.

-Tenemos que hablar, Harry,-le dijo la castaña en un susurro justo cuando Snape regañaba a Neville por haber derramado su poción, que era de color negruzco y aspecto pegajoso-.

-¿De qué?

-Creo que sé…, creo que sé dónde está Krum,-dijo ella, muy seria y mirando de reojo la poción de Neville, que comenzaba a caerse de la mesa hacia el suelo-.

-¿Estás bromeando? ¡Debemos decírselo a Dumbledore!

-¡No!,-la chica habló demasiado alto, haciendo que Snape fijara su atención en ellos-.

-¿Algo que añadir al desastre que ha formado su compañero, señorita Granger?

-No señor.

-Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor,-sonrió, como si disfrutara restando puntos a su Casa-. Salgan todos del aula, antes de que la poción de esta burbuja inarticulada termine por comernos a todos,-añadió, haciendo clara referencia a Neville-. Y cincuenta menos gracias a sus habilidades en mi materia, señor Longbotom,-ensanchó su sonrisa-.

-¿De qué estabas hablando ahí dentro?, ¿qué quieres decir con que no deberíamos decírselo a Dumbledore?

-Si se lo decimos, no nos dejarán ir. Irán ellos solos y tardarán demasiado tiempo en prepararlo. Sabes lo planificador que es, Harry. Si no estoy equivocada, cosa que dudo, Krum se mueve constantemente. Para cuando Dumbledore llegue ya se habrá ido.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú dónde…?

-¿Qué importa eso? Lo que realmente importa es que sé dónde se esconde. ¿Vienes conmigo o vas a dejarme irme sola?,-preguntó con los brazos cruzados y mirada desafiante-.

El moreno dudó durante varios segundos, mirando a su amiga.

-Está bien, Hermione. Confío plenamente en ti.

-Gracias, Harry,-la chica sonrió mientras escuchaba la risa macabra de Krum en su cabeza. La segunda parte del plan estaba prácticamente completada-.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

_Ya sabéis, tanto si lo habéis amado como si lo habéis odiado, mandadme un review contándome qué os ha parecido._

_Ya quedan muy pocos capítulos para que la historia termine…, ¿tenéis vuestras teorías? Contádmelas por aquí, o en mi twitter: joke_ff_

_Un besosote:_

_JoKe_


	23. El del final

_¡Gracias por todos vuestros reviews! Espero que disfrutéis al máximo este capítulo final… Seguramente no es como os esperabais que terminase, pero esa era mi idea desde el principio, ¡sorprenderos!_

**EL DEL FINAL**

Hermione estaba feliz. Sonreía abiertamente, pero una parte dentro de su interior gritaba por pedir ayuda y auxilio a todo el mundo. Si llevaba a cabo su plan, sería plena cómplice y partícipe del asesinato de su mejor amigo, y ni siquiera estaba segura de si luego la dejarían irse con vida del lugar. Intentaba gritar que la ayudaran, pero era imposible.

-¿Cuándo iremos? ¿Ahora?

-¿Has perdido el juicio, Potter?,-no pudo evitar decir Hermione, expulsando las palabras de Krum por sus propios labios-. Perdona, Harry, es la costumbre. Como Draco siempre te llama así…,-se disculpó riendo nerviosamente-. Tendremos que esperar a la noche, ¿o acaso crees que nos dejarán salir del Castillo a plena luz del día? Pero…, ¿cómo podremos salir sin ser vistos?

-¿Y si traigo mi capa?,-se ofreció Harry, haciendo clara alusión a la de invisibilidad-.

Hermione le miró de forma extraña, como si terminara de perder su último tornillo. Krum, en su escondite tenía la misma mirada de bobo aletargado. ¿Para qué diantre quería llevarse una capa?, ¿acaso pensaba que haría frío? Aquello no les iba a ayudar lo más mínimo.

Draco pasó por allí en aquel mismo instante, y al ver el gesto de Hermione se paró en seco. Conocía aquella mirada tonta. Pero, ¿de dónde? Desde luego, no de su _sabelotodo_, se dijo, mientras observó a la pareja de amigos desde detrás de una columna.

-Haz lo que quieras,-fue toda la respuesta de Hermione, que tras varios segundos, se fue en dirección a la Sala Común de Premios Anuales-.

-Potter. ¿De qué habéis estado hablando Hermione y tú?

-No te incumbe,-dijo el chico mirándole con odio. Por su culpa su mejor amiga la llamaba Potter como si aquello fuera el peor de los insultos, ¿y encima tenía que ser agradable con él? No. Desde luego que no-.

-No seas rencoroso, Potter. No es mi culpa que no te guste la forma que tengo de describiros,-respondió el rubio, refiriéndose al pequeño encontronazo que habían tenido en el Gran Comedor-. No me dirás que no ves a Hermione rara, ¿no?

-No está rara,-dijo el chico, comenzando a andar hacia la Sala de Gryffindor-.

-¿Cómo que no?

-Bueno, está saliendo contigo, ¿no?,-se giró para encararle-. No creo que haya nada más raro que eso en su comportamiento habitual.

-Lo nuestro es algo épico, Potter. Algo que va más allá de la opinión del resto del mundo, ¿comprendes? Es tan fuerte que ni siquiera tu arrogancia supina ni tu afán de protagonismo pueden separarnos. Estamos predestinados,-dijo entrecerrando los ojos y con voz grave-.

-Oh, ¡por Merlín! ¡Estás hablando en serio!,-exclamó un alucinado Harry-. ¿Crees que soy arrogante y con afán de protagonismo? ¿Crees que YO soy arrogante?,-preguntó de nuevo, mirando a Draco, que tenía cara de no comprender por dónde iba-. ¿TÚ precisamente me tachas de arrogante y con afán de protagonismo? ¡Soy Draco Malfoy, y será mejor que me respetes!,-entonó Harry imitando la presentación que el rubio había hecho en primer curso-.

-Puede que por aquel entonces fuera un poco inmaduro y estúpido, ¿vale?,-fue lo más cercano a una disculpa que le daría en toda su vida a Potter-. No por eso debes prejuzgarme. Pero todos los numeritos que haces año tras años…, ¡es sólo afán de protagonismo! Nadie puede atraer tantos problemas sin buscárselo,-le acusó elevando una ceja-.

-Nos estamos yendo del tema,-respondió Harry, completamente colorado-. Puede, y sólo puede,-afirmó odiándose a sí mismo-, que tengas razón. A lo mejor está un poco rarita.

-Alabado sea Merlín, ¡un poco de coherencia saliendo de tu enorme cabezón! Ya era hora. Creía que sólo la usabas para lucir esa cicatriz tan horrenda que…

-Bueno ya vale,-le cortó Harry, harto de tanto ataque verbal por parte de su compañero de clase-. No tengo ni idea de cómo saber qué le pasa. No está muy comunicativa conmigo últimamente, ¿sabes?,-miró al rubio con odio-.

-Últimamente sí…,-el chico se miró las uñas, simulando no estar hecho un flan de nervios-.

-Cree que ha descubierto dónde está Krum. Esta noche iremos a buscarle. Solos.

-¿Solos?, ¿cómo que solos?, ¿qué quieres decir con que solos?

-Colega, creo que acabas de entrar en pánico,-la voz de Zabinni le devolvió levemente a la realidad-. ¿Eres consciente de los gritos que estás pegando, en medio de un pasillo donde todo el mundo puede verte, y encima con este tipo de compañías indeseables?

-¿Compañía indeseable?,-Harry le mató con la mirada-.

-Por fin un poco de cordura por aquí,-susurró Draco, poniéndose serio y recomponiendo su postura-. Estaba hablando con Potter sobre Hermione.

-¿Este lo sabe?,-Harry abrió la boca, completamente ofendido. ¿Acaso se había enterado antes que él, Ron y Ginny?, ¿y por qué parecía no haber discutido con su amigo por ello? Se suponía que los malos eran los Slytherins, no los Gryffindors-.

-Claro que lo sabe. Es un amigo leal, sean cuales sean las circunstancias,-Draco sonrió, casi pudiendo leer la mente de Harry. Un Slytherin siendo mejor amigo que cualquiera de ellos, ver para creer-.

-¿Discutís el hecho de que esté tan rarita últimamente? Personalmente, yo ya se lo había notado, pero no quise decir nada al respecto, por el tema de los sueños…, húmedos, ya sabes,-dijo mirando a Draco, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo-.

-¿Sueños húmedos, qué sueños húmedos?,-Harry estaba completamente perdido en aquella conversación extraña-.

-No importa. Olvídate de los sueños húmedos,-dijo Draco haciendo un gesto con la mano y quitándole hierro al asunto-. ¿Qué quieres decir con que la ves rara?

-Bueno, puede ser que no sepa hace mucho lo vuestro,-dijo rodando los ojos levemente-, pero empecé a sospechar el día que no viniste a entrenar al Campo de Quidditch…, y vi su uniforme tirado en el suelo de tu habitación.

-Maldición,-susurró Draco-. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-Bueno, no estaba del todo seguro, pero si lo estaba del hecho de que me lo dirías cuando estuvieras preparado. Por eso te ponías tan cardiaco cuando te contaba mis sueños. En algún momento llegó a ser mortalmente divertido,-rió entre dientes-.

-Te odio,-susurró Draco, entrecerrando los ojos-.

-A lo que iba,-dijo Blaisse, centrándose de nuevo en el tema-. Hace un par de días que la veo rara…, justo después de que volviera de pasearse por el pasadizo de la Bruja tuerta.

-¿Qué se paseó por dónde?,-Harry le miraba con cara de psicópata en serie-.

-Bueno, yo no sabía que había ningún pasadizo,-dijo Blaisse, poniéndose levemente rojo-, pero la vi abrirlo y largarse por allí. Creí que iba a encontrarse contigo,-dijo mirando a su amigo Draco-. Y luego empieza a comportarse como si estuviera bajo un _Imperio_.

-¿Qué?

-Sí. He visto cómo actúa la gente bajo ese tipo de hechizos. Con la mirada perdida, actuando como robots…, ya no te miraba como lo hacía antes, Draco. De hecho, ya no lo hace,-finalizó observando a su amigo-.

-Ayúdame,-susurró Draco, de pronto, creyendo comprender algo-. ¡Eso es!,-y salió disparado corriendo tan deprisa que ni Potter ni Blaisse se lo esperaron-.

-Sabía que nos observabas durante los desayunos,-comentó Harry-, y ni Hermione, ni Ron ni Ginny me creían. Decían que era un paranoico.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta observar a la gente,-se defendió el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Cuando Draco llegó corriendo a la Sala Común tenía la respiración agitada, y casi no le llegaba el aire a los pulmones, pero le importó bien poco. Escupió la contraseña y entró en la estancia.

-Ahora que estamos solos vamos a hablar tú y yo,-se acercó sin ser visto y susurró aquello en el oído de la Gryffindor, que se estremeció con el silbido-.

-¿Draco?,-preguntó la chica, sin llegar a comprender qué hacía él allí ni dónde estaba ella-. ¡No te acerques a mí!,-dijo recordando de pronto las palabras de Krum-.

-Te va a resultar más difícil que todo eso, ¿sabes? Porque yo, Draco Malfoy, te amo a ti, Hermione Granger con todo mi corazón, y ni todos los Mortífagos del mundo, ni todos los familiares ni amigos rabiosos que la faz de la Tierra podrán separarnos jamás, ¿comprendes?,-y sin mediar más palabra la cogió entre sus brazos y la besó con tanto amor y tanta pasión que la chica sintió algo romperse en su interior-.

Lo siguiente que observó la chica al abrir los ojos, fue a un Draco Malfoy despeinado, con la respiración entrecortada y el rostro sonrosado. La maldición Imperio se había ido, y no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué.

-¿Qué ha pasado?,-preguntó, desorientada-.

-Creo que alguien te echó un Imperio,-el rubio rechinó los dientes-. Pero no hay tiempo para eso ahora. Debemos hablar con Dumbledore para que cojan a Krum,-la muchacha abrió la boca-. Ni se te ocurra soñar que vas a poner tus preciosos pies fuera de este Castillo mientras ese loco peligroso siga por ahí suelto.

-Pero…, pero él me dijo que tú…

-¿Qué es lo que te dijo?,-el rubio se paró en seco, a medio camino de la puerta de la Sala-.

-Que tú eras un…, un Mortífago,-la chica le miró detenidamente, intentando ver si decía la verdad, y aterrorizada por la posible respuesta. A Draco le dio tal ataque de risa que tuvo que doblarse para no caerse. Una vez se recuperó la miró, con la sonrisa aún en los labios-.

-Gracias, querida. Hacía mucho que no me reía así. ¿Y ahora me puedes explicar por qué demonios te creíste algo que te dijera esa sanguijuela? Es evidente que estaba intentando convencerte de que te pasaras a su lado. Habría vendido a su mejor amigo con tal de que le hubieras ayudado. ¿En serio, Hermione?,-chascó la lengua-. Qué decepción, creí que eras más lista,-sonrió de nuevo-.

-Bueno…, visto así… Yo estaba asustada y

-¡Rápido! Vamos a hablar con Dumbledore antes de que se escape. No creo que tarde mucho en darse cuenta de que la maldición se ha roto…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Viktor Krum estaba feliz en su escondite. Un pequeño castillo abandonado. Pronto tendría la cabeza de Potter, a Hermione como trofeo y a su madre de vuelta en casa. Todo iba como la seda… Cogió una botella de whiskey, dispuesto a brindar consigo mismo por el inminente triunfo.

No fue difícil para los Aurores dar con él. Estaba borracho como una cuba y ni siquiera fue capaz de defenderse. Las señas que Hermione les había dado habían sido poco precisas, pero lo suficiente como para poder dar con él.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Draco,-dijo Hermione, roja por la vergüenza de haber sido engañada tan fácilmente-. Todo lo que me dijiste hace un rato en la Sala, ¿era verdad?,-preguntó, con el corazón en un puño-.

-No suelo mentir en ese tipo de cosas, _sabelotodo_,-el rubio la rodeó con sus brazos y la beso dulcemente-.

-¿Eso quiere decir que vamos a hacerlo realmente público?

-Mucho más que eso, querida mía. Significa que somos el uno del otro desde ahora y para siempre…, si tú quieres, por supuesto,-el muchacho sacó un anillo que a Hermione le sonaba rematadamente, y no sabía de dónde. Cuando aceptó entre lágrimas y el rubio lo colocó entre sus dedos, lo recordó. Lo había visto en un sueño, un sueño en el que ambos estaban en la playa, vestidos de blanco. ¿Acaso ahora tenía sueños premonitorios?

-Pero ahora somos demasiado…

-…jóvenes,-concluyó la frase de Draco, sonriendo de felicidad-. Lo sé. Esto es un mero compromiso, para que todo el maldito mundo sepa que estoy enamorado hasta las trancas de ti. Es una especie de…, promesa, de que algún día seremos el uno para el otro para siempre jamás.

-Para siempre jamás,-repitió Hermione, sonriendo con dulzura-. Me gusta cómo suena eso…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Hay una cosa que no comprendo aún,-dijo Hermione, hablando con Dumbledore-. ¿Qué rompió la maldición Imperio?

-Señorita Granger…, puede que usted no lo sepa, pero los magos y brujas no somos los únicos seres humanos con magia…

-¿A qué se refiere?,-la chica entrecerró los ojos, sin llegar a comprender-.

-A que no hay magia más fuerte que el amor, querida. Un beso de amor verdadero es capaz de romper la maldición más fuerte que se haya creado hasta la fecha. ¿Acaso nunca leyó los cuentos de hadas muggles? La Bella Durmiente, Blancanieves… ¿cree que no están basados en hechos reales? La magia más pura viene de dentro del corazón. Si el amor es verdadero…, nada será más fuerte, querida,-y le guiñó un ojo, antes de hacerle gestos para que le dejara solo en su despacho-.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Pasaron los años, y Draco y Hermione continuaron juntos. Los Malfoy se tomaron la noticia a la tremenda, sobre todo el padre de Draco, que le desheredó desde el primer momento. Su madre, tras varios días sin dirigirle la palabra, le preguntó si realmente le hacía feliz. Cuando el muchacho lo afirmó, la mujer le dijo que ella aceptaría cualquier cosa que le hiciera feliz.

A pesar de la negativa de parte de la familia de Draco, y en un principio de varios de sus amigos, con el tiempo fueron comprendiendo que aquello no tenía vuelta de hoja. Estaban hecho el uno para el otro, y nada ni nadie podría evitarlo.

La boda fue algo sencillo: familiares cercanos y amigos íntimos, a excepción del padre de Draco, que se negó en redondo a ir.

Al salir de la boda ambos fueron corriendo hacia una playa cercana. Sonriendo y riendo. Draco había soñado con aquel momento en varias ocasiones, y por fin se hacía realidad…

-Te pillé,-Hermione le persiguía por la playa, rió triunfantemente, y se lanzó sobre el Draco. Ambos cayeron al agua y produjo que sus risas aumentaran en intensidad-.

La chica se acercó lentamente a él y atrapó sus labios en un beso espontáneo e intenso.

El agua mojaba la indumentaria de ambos chicos, pero a ella no parecía importarle, y Draco decidió que si a ella no le importaba, a él menos. Profundizó el beso y regocijó en el placer que sentía en aquellos momentos. Si alguna vez le hubieran contado todo aquello se habría reído en la cara del narrador, pero en aquel momento se sentía el ser más dichoso y feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra.

-Te quiero, Draco Malfoy,-susurró la chica en su oído, y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja, juguetonamente-.

Se estremeció levemente bajo su cuerpo, y la abrazó estrechamente, girando sobre sí mismo para poder estar sobre ella.

-Yo también te quiero, Hermione Malfoy.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Draco escuchó el pitido del tren llegando a Hogwarts. Parpadeó varias veces y se restregó los ojos, recordando el vivido sueño que terminaba de tener. Estaba a punto de comenzar su primer año en Hogwarts.

-Sólo son los nervios,-se dijo a sí mismo, respirando profundamente e intentando autocontrolarse-.

Salió de su compartimento con las piernas temblándole. ¿Habría sido sólo eso, un sueño? Bueno, si conocía a los protagonistas de su sueño, sabría que no. Que era imposible.

Bajó del tren, con cara adormilada aún y mirando a su alrededor. Entonces la vio. La chica de sus sueños, la _sabelodo_, su _sabeltodo_. Puede que fuera mucho más joven, pero era capaz de distinguirla en cualquier parte. Sonrió de oreja a oreja. ¡No había sido un sueño! Pero recordaba cómo había actuado con ella al principio. No podía cambiar la historia, o si no, la historia no terminaría como debería… Se acercó a Hermione, que estaba junto al Pobretón y a Potter, con los ojos muy abiertos y mirando a todas partes, alucinando.

-Vaya, vaya… Creo que el puesto de empollona ya está ocupado en primer curso, _sabelotodo_,-dijo mirando a Hermione directamente, olvidándose por completo de Potter y de Weasley-. Sólo hay que ver las pintas que llevas, ¿acaso no sabes lo que es un peine?,-sonrió abiertamente-.

-Creo que tú has acaparado todos. Sólo hay que ver lo repeinado que vas, con toda esa gomina encima… Estoy segura de que si se te acerca una lechuza se te quedaría pegada al pelo. Menudo ahorro en nido…

Draco sonrió abiertamente. Ardía en deseos de llegar a séptimo curso, pero hasta entonces tenía muchas cosas por vivir.

FIN

_Aclaración para todos aquellos que hayáis entrado en estado de pánico... No, no soy el Rubius, yo no os trolleo con amor... Es un sueño premonitorio, y aunque aún no ha pasado la historia, pasará en el futuro, así que realmente si que pasa, ¿me explico? xDDD_

_Un besosote.  
><em>

_JoKe  
><em>


End file.
